Season 6 OTH
by lily7807
Summary: C'est une suite à la saison 5 de One Tree Hill diffusé sur CW. Qui Lucas appelle t'il ? Se mariera t'il vraiment ... Venez lire ma fic pour le savoir
1. 6x01 : Feel This

_On entendait au loin les sirènes faire leur bruit habituel, bruit qui annonçait une urgence, cela signifiait que la personne vivait encore mais pour combien de temps ? L'ambulance arrivait à l'hôpital mais personne ne savait que l'homme qui se trouvait allongé sur une civière était en fait l'ancien maire de Tree Hill. Et surtout un meurtrier qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à tuer son frère. Une personne venait d'arriver, accompagné d'un petit garçon, et d'un homme. Chacun faisait les 100 pas dans le hall de l'hôpital, l'homme regardait son fils qui avait l'air effrayé._

**Jamie : **Papa, est ce que Grand père va s'en sortir ?

**Nathan : **Je ne sais pas James, il vient seulement d'arriver, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour le moment !

_Nathan regardait son fils, Jamie avait décroché le téléphone avant que Nathan ait eu le temps de le faire et s'était rendu compte que c'était les urgences seulement lorsque Jamie le lui avait dit. Le petit garçon avait alors tenu à venir à l'hôpital pour savoir ce qu'il arriverait à son grand père et Nathan et Haley n'avaient pas pu aller contre le souhait de leur fils, surtout si c'était les dernières heures de Dan Scott._

**Haley : **Va demander aux infirmières où cela en est ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici !

**Nathan : **Très bien je vais voir

_Nathan s'éloigna et laissa Haley avec Jamie. Il n'avait pas souhaité venir mais Haley l'avait convaincu pour leur fils. Pour Nathan, Dan était déjà mort et il n'avait eu aucune envie de venir le voir pour le soutenir alors qu'il avait osé tuer son oncle. Nathan s'approcha du comptoir des infirmières et regarda la jeune femme qui était devant son écran d'ordinateur._

**Nathan : **Excusez-moi, j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Dan Scott ...

_Pendant ce temps là, pas beaucoup plus loin, des médecins s'affairaient sur le corps d'un homme. Ne s'occupant pas de savoir ses origines avant de le soigner mais tout simplement en train d'essayer de lui sauver la vie. Les pinces chirurgicales passaient de mains en mains. Mais aucune amélioration ne venait. _

**Infirmière : **Je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, votre père est en soin intensif et nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour le moment.

**Nathan :** Merci

_Nathan s'éloigna rejoignant sa femme et son fils._

**Nathan :** Ils n'ont aucune nouvelle de lui, on ferait mieux de partir. Je crois que nous n'aurons aucun changement avant plusieurs heures. On viendra à ce moment là.

**Haley : **Très bien, allons-y alors !

_Jamie ne broncha pas, mais il était triste de partir ainsi, la petite famille s'éloigna, sortit de l'hôpital. Nathan était en colère, il avait envie que son père y reste, à cet instant c'était son seule sentiment. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'en même temps que ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, en salle de chirurgie, les chirurgiens étaient au dessus d'un corps qui n'émettait plus aucune réaction. On entendait maintenant plus que le bruit constant de l'électrocardiogramme. Un bruit sans variation et une image d'un plat absolue... Etait-ce la fin du terrible Dan Scott ?!_

_--_

_Pendant ce temps là, de l'autre côté de la ville, un cœur battait à tout rompre, tout en prononçant ces mots qui peut être changeraient sa vie pour toujours. Lucas Scott était assis et attendait patiemment que son interlocutrice émette le moindre son qui dirait qu'il avait peut être une infime chance que ce qu'il désirait arrive._

**Lucas : **Alors, tu veux te marier avec moi ce soir ?!

_A l'autre bout du fil, la personne réfléchissait à toute vitesse... N'était ce pas ce qu'elle avait désiré toute sa vie ? Un mariage, même rapide, avec un homme qu'elle aimait depuis très longtemps. Alors cette jeune femme répondit,_

**?? : **Lucas, j'arrive tout de suite, je dois juste prendre quelques affaires ...

_La fille raccrocha, elle devait préparer son sac, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait en acceptant une demande en mariage si impromptue, elle avait beau avoir rêvé d'un beau mariage toute sa vie. Un mariage rapide avec l'homme qu'elle aimait était la seule chose qui importait._


	2. 6x02 : Always Love

_Lucas attendait, il avait appelé depuis 30 minutes et la jeune femme qu'il avait réussie à joindre n'était toujours pas arriver à l'aéroport. Est-ce qu'elle viendrait comme elle l'avait dit ? Il se déplaça et alla regarder la liste des départs pour Las Vegas, le prochain vole était dans 1 heures, les passagers commençaient déjà à embarquer et Lucas commençait à douter de la décision de la jeune femme. Puis, il se tourna vers l'entrée de l'aéroport et regarda alors celle qu'il attendait. Il affichait alors un sourire radieux qui montrait qu'il était rassuré. La jeune femme se tenait droite avec un sac de voyage sur l'épaule un sourire des plus beaux sur le visage._

**?? : **Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas je suppose.

**Lucas : **Tu as raison je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, pas après tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer.

**?? : **Malgré tout cela Lucas, je t'ai toujours aimé …

**Lucas : **Et moi je t'aime Brooke Davis !

**Brooke : **Je pense que le fait que je sois ici peut te prouver ce que je pense, mais je préfère te le dire, je t'aime Lucas Scott…

_A cet instant, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils se retrouvaient comme seuls sur terre. Brooke regardait Lucas dans les yeux, puis elle s'approcha de lui, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, puis s'approchant de Lucas, elle l'embrassa lentement. Lucas lui, prolongea en approfondissant tendrement, heureux de retrouver les lèvres de celle qui lui avait tant manqué._

**Lucas : **Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de monter dans l'avion, avant qu'il ne parte sans nous.

**Brooke :** D'accord, allons-y.

_Brooke et Lucas, s'enlaçant, se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui les mèneraient à l'avion. L'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre aurait beaucoup de conséquence. Brooke y pensait, elle allait faire souffrir Peyton en faisant un tel acte. Pouvait-elle se permettre une telle chose ? Et Lucas ? Avait t'il réellement oublier Peyton ? Et Lindsey ?! Brooke se posait beaucoup de question, mais elle savait qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle arrête si elle voulait être heureuse…_

_--_

_Pendant ce temps là, à l'hôpital, les médecins continuaient d'essayer de sauver l'ancien maire de Tree Hill. Le cœur n'était pas repartit, mais était ce possible de le faire rebattre ?! Alors que c'était un cœur froid et dur qui n'avait fait que du mal autour de lui ! Les médecins avaient décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Un cœur était disponible, il battait toujours mais serait-t-il compatible ? Se mettrait-il à battre dans un corps qui n'était que haine ?! Les médecins firent alors la transplantation. Quelques heures plus tard, ils donnaient un choc électrique au cœur pour qu'il reparte… Après un choc, un battement se fit entendre, le cœur battait. Cela ne signifiait pas encore la survit de Dan Scott, mais, il était toujours en vie. Même après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites._

_Il fut installé dans une chambre, son cœur battait toujours lentement mais toujours. Il était donc presque certains que Dan Scott, celui qui avait tué son frère, vivrait toujours. Et vivrait sûrement encore pendant longtemps. _

_--_

_Dans une autre partie de la ville, plus tôt dans la soirée, Peyton avait décroché son téléphone ne sachant pas que la personne qu'elle avait au bout du fils était en fait une vieille connaissance._

**?? : **Peyton, je suis à l'aéroport, peux tu m'y rejoindre ?!

_Peyton était sous le choc mais elle dit alors simplement _

**Peyton : **J'arrive tout de suite !

--

_Lindsey dans son taxi était au téléphone, c'était l'une de ses collègues qui l'appelait pour lui dire qu'elle avait obtenue un nouveau livre à publié, Lindsey était déçu, elle aurait pensé que Lucas l'appellerait après ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur un message. Elle lui avait avoué qu'il lui avait manqué et aurait espéré qu'il l'appelle sur le champ. Mais il ne l'avait pas appelé. _

**Lindsey : **Très bien, je rentre de toutes façons je n'ai plus rien à faire à Tree Hill…

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, maintenant, elle allait pouvoir tirer un trait sur son histoire avec Lucas, même si cela serait dur pour elle de faire une croix sur son histoire avec Lucas. Maintenant c'était finit, et elle ne pourrait rien y changer._

_--_

_Peyton venait d'arriver à l'aéroport, elle passa par l'entrée principale et se retrouva face à celui qui l'avait appelé, il était accompagné par quelqu'un qui avait manqué à Peyton. Elle le regarda et ne bougea pas._

**?? :** Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir je paris !

_Peyton fit non de la tête et souri …_

_--_

_Dans l'avion, Brooke et Lucas étaient installés cote à cote et ne pensaient plus à rien. Brooke cependant, se demandait si elle pourrait aller jusqu'au bout de ce que Lucas venait de lui demander._


	3. 6x03 : Someday

_Nathan & Haley venaient de rentrer chez eux, Jamie était monté dans sa chambre rapidement se sentant pas très bien à l'idée que son grand père pourrait très bien mourir alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le connaître. Pendant ce temps là, Haley était avec Nathan dans le salon. Nathan semblait en colère, et Haley le comprenait mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle._

**Haley :** Nathan, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est à cause de ton père ? Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu veuilles retourner le voir !

**Nathan :** Je ne veux pas le revoir ! Mais une fois de plus il a réussi à faire des problèmes ! Tu as vu Jamie ?! Il a envie de le connaître ! De passer du temps avec lui ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut lui dire ?!

**Haley : **On ne peut rien lui dire Nathan, c'est normal qu'il veuille connaître son grand père ! Il n'était pas là quand Dan à tuer Keith, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir envie de connaître Dan, même malgré ce qu'il a fait !

**Nathan : **Je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur pour notre fils, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de la cruauté de Dan !

**Haley : **Il n'en souffrira pas, surtout si ton père ne s'en sort pas ! Il était très gravement blessé, il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en soit sortit vivant !

_Au même instant, le téléphone se mit à sonner, Nathan décrocha et se rendit compte alors que c'était l'hôpital, au moins, là il avait pu précéder Jamie. Qu'est ce qu'on allait lui annoncer ?! Est ce que son père était mort ?! _

**Infirmière : **Bonsoir Mr Scott, Votre père à supporter la transplantation, il est toujours en vie, mais les blessures du à son accident sont très importantes et il se peut qu'il ne s'en sorte pas ! Si vous souhaitez venir le voir, vous pouvez, c'est peut être ses dernières heures.

**Nathan : **Très bien, merci

_Nathan raccrocha, avait t'il envie d'aller voir Dan ? Non certainement pas, mais il savait que si Jamie ne voyait pas son grand père et que celui ci mourrait, son fils lui en voudrait toutes sa vie. Il regarda sa femme puis dit :_

**Nathan : **Il est toujours en vie, mais peut être plus pour très longtemps, on emmène Jamie le voir ?!

**Haley : **Je pense que s'il risque de mourir, il faut que Jamie le voie, il risquerait de nous en vouloir !

**Nathan : **Oui tu as raison !

_Nathan alla chercher son fils à l'étage tout en le prévenant que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il verrait son grand père. Le petit garçon ne dit rien mais bien sur, il était triste de peut être jamais avoir l'occasion de connaître son grand père._

_--_

_A l'aéroport, Peyton se trouvait toujours face aux deux personnes qui étaient venus pour la voir. Et la soutenir de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Deux personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tellement d'années. _

**Peyton : **Jake ! Je ... ça fait si longtemps !

**Jake : **Oui, c'est vrai !

**Peyton : **Qu'est ce que tu fais à Tree Hill ?

**Jake : **Je rends visite à mes parents ! Et puis, peut être que si je trouve une bonne maison à Tree Hill je reviendrais y vivre, depuis que j'ai la garde de Jenny, je peux quitter Savannah

_Peyton regardait la petite fille qui avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle devait avoir 7 ans maintenant. Elle avait bien grandit !_

**Peyton :** Comme elle a grandit !

**Jake : **Depuis que tu l'as vu, c'est vrai !

_Jake se tourna vers sa fille. _

**Jake : **Tu te souviens de Peyton ma puce !?

_La fillette fit oui de la tête mais resta silencieuse. Elle se souvenait de Peyton mais que très peu. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était pour elle._

**Peyton : **Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé moi ?!

**Jake : **Parce que tu m'as manqué ! Tu te rends compte, cela fait 5 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, depuis que tu m'as rendu visite à Savannah !

_Peyton se souvenait très bien de cette période, à l'époque, elle avait demandé à Jake de l'épousé après que Jenny l'ai appelé maman. Bien sure, il avait refusé car pour lui, elle était amoureuse de Lucas et quelques part, il avait eu raison ! Elle aimait Lucas à cette époque, et elle l'aimait toujours d'ailleurs, même si avec ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée elle pensait que finalement il avait réellement fait une croix sur leur histoire quand elle avait refusé sa demande. Elle regardait Jake et dit alors !_

**Peyton : **Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué, et Jenny aussi, j'ai souvent pensé à vous.

**Jake : **Je pense qu'on ferait bien de quitté l'aéroport, je pense que Jenny commence à être fatigué !

**Peyton : **Tu vas aller chez tes parents ?!

**Jake :** Non, je ne veux pas les déranger à cette heure ci ! Je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel

**Peyton : **Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça, tu vas venir chez Brooke et moi, nous avons une immense maison, il y aura largement assez de place pour jusqu'à demain.

**Jake : **Tu es sure que cela ne dérangera pas Brooke ?!

**Peyton : **Bien sure que non ! Elle t'adore, tu te souviens, elle t'as même fait une scène de charme si je me souviens bien !

**Jake :** Alors c'est d'accord, mais juste pour cette nuit !

_Peyton, Jake et Jenny partirent donc de l'aéroport pour rentrer chez Brooke et Peyton et faire dormir la petite Jenny qui avait l'air en effet, bien fatigué ! _

_--_

_Bien plus tard, à Las Vegas, un avion venait d'atterrir, il comportait en majorité des jeunes couples venus dépensés de l'argent. Mais un couple, se distinguait des autres, un couple ordinaire d'apparence, qui avait l'air heureux de se retrouver ici. Puis, ce couple s'engouffra dans la ville où Céline Dion avait fait beaucoup de concerts, ils se rendirent dans un casino et entrèrent dans une boutique qui vendait des tenues de soirée._

**Lucas : **Cela ne sera peut être pas parfait, mais tu trouveras certainement une robe qui te correspondra pour que l'on se marie.

**Brooke : **J'en suis certaine.

_Brooke s'éloigna dans le rayon des robes de mariée, car il y en avait un, les robes étaient basiques, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu trop de jupon. Et donc, à y réfléchir, il y avait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit plusieurs robes et alla les essayer, elle tomba sur la robe parfaite, la robe qui lui correspondait, c'était une robe simple, sans froufrou. A la taille, elle comportait une fine ceinture de soie qui rendait sa taille encore plus fine qu'elle ne l'était ordinairement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, c'était magnifique. Elle sortit de la cabine et attendit que Lucas soit prêt. Lorsqu'il sortit lui même d'une cabine, elle le regarda, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un rêve qu'elle avait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps, un rêve qu'elle avait mit de côté à cause de ... Peyton !! Brooke regardait toujours Lucas mais avait un visage effrayé ! Elle avait oublié Peyton ! Qu'avait t'elle fait ! Pourquoi était-elle là, à Las Vegas, prête à se marier avec Lucas alors que sa meilleure amie qui aimait Lucas était à Tree Hill et ne savait rien de la situation ! Lucas regardait Brooke, il voyait qu'elle était effrayé, qu'elle pensait à quelques choses ..._

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Brooke ?!

**Brooke : **Peyton ... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Je, elle a trop souffert !

_Lucas regardait Brooke, cela n'allait pas recommencer, il n'allait pas encore se faire jeter alors qu'il allait se marier ! Qu'avait t'il fait pour être ainsi maudit et ne recevoir que des malheurs ?!_

**Lucas : **Tu ne crois pas qu'il fallait y penser avant de me rejoindre ?!

**Brooke** : Je suis désolé Lucas, je t'aime, j'en suis sure, et je vais te dire pourquoi, depuis notre séparation, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie relation. Il y a eu Chase, mais cela n'a pas marché, on a finit par se séparer, enfin, je l'ai quitté. Ensuite, à New York il y en a eut un autre, je pensais que c'était le bon mais, je ne l'aimais pas. Et quand je suis revenue, j'ai pensé qu'avec Owen, cela marcherait. Mais, il n'était pas prêt pour fonder une famille. Alors c'est certains, je t'aime toi Lucas Eugène Scott, mais je ne peux pas faire cela à Peyton ! C'est ma meilleure amie, et pendant longtemps, elle l'a aussi été pour toi. Et même plus. Il y a encore deux mois, tu as faillit de marier avec Lindsey, et il y a encore quelques jours, tu voulais qu'elle revienne ! Alors comment peux tu être sure que tu m'aimes moi et non Lindsey ou Peyton ?!

**Lucas :** Je ...

**Brooke : **Tu n'as rien à dire Lucas, je comprends que tu sois perdu, que tu es envie d'oublier ce que tu as vécu durant ces six derniers mois. Mais tu n'as pas à te marier pour cela et puis tu n'es pas sur de m'aimer ...

**Lucas :** Si je t'aime Brooke ...

**Brooke : **Lucas, tu dis cela aujourd'hui, mais le diras-tu demain ?! Ou dans un an ?! Tu sais, je ne veux rien précipiter ! Si jamais on doit se marier, alors cela arrivera, mais pas ici, pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas que Peyton souffre !

**Lucas : **Et tu penses à moi Brooke ! Si je te dis que c'est maintenant ou jamais ?!

**Brooke : **Alors ce ne sera jamais, j'aime trop Peyton pour lui faire une chose pareille ...

_Brooke commençait à avoir les yeux humides, mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'aurait pas fait cela devant Lucas. Mais elle se sentait mal en cet instant._

**Brooke : **Même si tu as l'air d'en douter, j'ai toujours rêvé que ce jour arriverais, que le moment où tu t'étais agenouillé devant moi avec la bague de Peyton arriverait pour de vrai et pour moi. Mais pas dans ces conditions, pas derrière le dos de Peyton. Elle t'aime, et je ne lui ferais jamais ce qu'elle a fait ! Je ne la trahirais pas ! Même si pour cela, je dois terminer ma vie seule ou sans amour.

_Brooke s'éloigna de Lucas, elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait, Peyton était sa meilleure amie, et même si elle devait souffrir pour l'amitié de Peyton. Elle souffrirait en étant heureuse. Elle qui avait cru que ses sentiments pour Lucas était bel et bien mort, lorsqu'elle avait entendu cette phrase : « j'ai deux billets pour Las Vegas, ça te dirait de te marier avec moi ce soir », elle n'avait pas hésité car c'est ce qu'au fond d'elle-même avait toujours voulu. Elle se souvenait encore du soir du bal à Honey Groove, lorsqu'elle avait surpris Peyton et Lucas ensemble. Cela lui avait fait mal. Elle avait fait comme si de rien était mais elle n'avait pas pu aller contre ce qu'elle ressentait._

_Lucas regarda Brooke s'éloigner. Qu'avait t'il fait ?! Pourquoi avait t'il décider de la demander en mariage, elle avait raison, il venait à peine de perdre Lindsey qu'il se lançait déjà dans une nouvelle aventure. Non, ce n'était pas cela, car Lindsey lui avait laissé un message, il l'avait écouté. Elle ne voyait personne. Mais elle lui avait mentit. Et cela ne lui avait rien fait, il n'en avait pas été rassuré, comme si cela lui avait été égal. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne ressentait t'il rien. Il avait tout gâché avec Lindsey, avec Peyton et maintenant avec Brooke. Mais où en était-il …_

_Il poursuivit Brooke, et la rattrapa. _

**Lucas : **Tu as raison Brooke, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, mais je suis certains que je ressens quelques choses pour toi, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé !

**Brooke :** Peut être, ou peut être pas ! Tu as besoin de temps Lucas, de savoir où tu en es, et alors, peut être qu'on aura une autre chance. S'il n'est pas trop tard ...

**Lucas : **Mais, tu... tu m'aimes vraiment ?

**Brooke : **Oui, je pense que je t'aime vraiment, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de l'aide, tu étais la seule personne en qui j'avais vraiment confiance pour m'aider avec Angie, mais ce n'est pas important, tant que tu ne seras pas sure de tes sentiments pour Peyton, pour Lindsey, ou même pour moi, je ferais comme si de rien était.

**Lucas : **Tu sais que tu trouves toujours les solutions à tout ?!

**Brooke : **Je le sais, c'est pas pour rien que je suis Brooke Davis, j'ai toujours les bonnes idées ! Bon, alors, on rentre à Tree Hill ?!

**Lucas : **Oui, je n'avais rien réservé, en dehors des deux billets d'avion. On peut donc retourner à l'aéroport et voir si il y a un vol pour retourner à Tree Hill maintenant.

_Lucas et Brooke se rhabillèrent normalement, puis partirent à l'aéroport, beaucoup de chose traversaient l'esprit des deux jeunes personnes. Lucas était toujours perdu lorsqu'il monta dans l'avion avec Brooke, Brooke était triste de tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais, elle savait que si jamais elle était faite pour être avec Lucas, alors, un jour, ils auraient tout les deux leur chance._

_--_

_Peyton arriva chez elle avec Jake et Jenny._

**Peyton : **Brooke ?! J'amène des invités ...

_Il n'y eu aucune réponse, Peyton ne savait pas pourquoi. Brooke aurait du être là, avec Angie même. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne dans les murs de cette maison !_

**Peyton : **Bon, bah je pense qu'on sera seuls pour ce soir ! Je vais te montrer les chambres pour que vous puissiez vous installer.

**Jake : **Merci !

_Peyton montra les chambres à Jake et Jenny. Puis, une fois Jenny couché, Jake s'installa au salon avec Peyton. Ils avaient des choses à rattraper. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulés..._

_--_

_Haley et Nathan étaient arrivés à l'hôpital depuis quelques heures déjà, et il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration. Jamie parlait à son grand père :_

**Jamie : **Tu sais grand-pa, il faut que tu te réveilles, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, et surtout une très importante. Je ne t'en veux pas de ce que tu as fait avant que je soit là, je sais que c'était pas ta faute, tu ne voulait pas faire du mal, je le sais ... C'est pour cela que même si personne ne veut te pardonner, moi je veux bien te donner le pardon dont tu as besoins pour entrer au paradis si tu ne te réveille pas ! Et puis, si tu te réveilles, j'espère que tu continueras à être mon ami ...

_Puis, à ce moment la, l'électrocardiogramme s'arrêta, il était plat, n'avait plus de variation. Les médecins entrèrent rapidement, Nathan et Haley menèrent Jamie à l'extérieur qui commençaient à pleurer. Les médecins firent leur possible, mais le coeur de l'ancien maire Dan Scott, ne repartit pas. _

_L'homme le plus cruel de la ville avait soufflé son dernier souffle..._


	4. 6x04 : Dead

_Quelques heures venaient de s'écouler, Nathan, Haley & Jamie étaient toujours à l'hôpital, Dan était mort depuis maintenant 5 heures, mais Nathan avait à remplir des formulaires. Il ne montrait pas ses émotions, et restait impassible. Etait t'il touché par le mort de son père ?! Peut être, mais il n'en montrait rien à Haley ou à Jamie._

_Haley s'était éloignée un moment avec Jamie pour le consoler, le petit garçon était bouleversé d'avoir perdu son grand père. Le petit garçon n'avait pas parlé depuis que le dernier souffle de Dan avait été prononcé, mais d'un coup, il dit à sa mère :_

**Jamie :**Tu sais maman, j'ai pardonné à grand père pour ce qu'il a fait à l'oncle de papa, et maintenant, je crois qu'il est parti au paradis rejoindre son frère ...

**Haley : **C'est possible mon poussin ...

_Haley s'en voulait intérieurement d'avoir empêché Jamie de voir Dan, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus apprendre à le connaître. Mais en même temps, elle n'aurait jamais permis à Dan d'avoir son fils pendant quelques jours comme les grands parents ont d'ordinairement leur petit enfant. Il avait tué quelqu'un, une personne qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Entendre son fils lui dire qu'il avait pardonné à Dan la rendait triste, pourquoi avoir pardonné à Dan un acte aussi horrible ?! Mais Jamie n'était pas né lorsque Dan avait tué Keith et elle ne devait donc pas lui en tenir rigueur._

**Haley : **Je suis sure que ton grand père sera bien maintenant, il ne souffrira plus et ne fera plus de mal à certaines personnes.

**Jamie : **Tu en es sure ?!

**Haley : **Oui mon coeur.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan réapparu avec quelques affaires qui appartenait à Dan, il n'avait pas voulu les prendre, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il regarda Haley, il était mal, il avait essayer de le cacher, mais c'était quand même son père qu'il venait de perdre..._

**Nathan : **On peut rentrer, il avait tout organiser pour son enterrement, nous n'auront rien à faire ...

**Haley : **D'accord...

_Haley n'ajouta rien, elle voyait bien que Nathan n'allait pas bien et qu'il en avait gros sur le coeur. Elle attrapa Jamie par la main et la petite famille quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer chez elle. Beaucoup de personnes seraient à prévenir, celles que Nathan n'avait pas encore prévenue de ce qui venait d'arriver._

_--_

_Lucas et Brooke venaient d'atterrir à l'aéroport, ils allaient bientôt reprendre chacun leur chemin et leur vie à Tree Hill. Dans l'avion, ils n'avaient pas parlé, Brooke pensait encore à ce qu'elle avait avoué à Lucas. Elle l'aimait toujours… Et Lucas pensait à ce qu'il avait fait en demandant Brooke en mariage. Il lui avait donné de faux espoir vu qu'elle l'aimait et que lui n'était sure d'aucun de ses sentiments. Il s'en voulait et n'avait pas voulu en parler avec Brooke de peur de la faire souffrir. Pourtant, le « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait dit la veille avait été sincère. _

_Une fois leur bagage reprit, ils sortirent de l'aéroport pour se rendre sur le parking où était garé leur voiture. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux intensément puis Brooke dit : _

**Brooke : **Je vais rentrer.

**Lucas : **Je suis désolé Brooke !

**Brooke : **Ce n'est rien Lucas, cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout !

**Lucas : **Oui, mais tu l'as fait parce que je ne suis pas sure de mes sentiments.

**Brooke : **Non, je l'ai surtout fait parce que je suis amie avec Peyton et que je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, j'ai tellement souffert quand j'ai apprit qu'elle m'avait trahis que je ne voulais pas faire ce qu'elle m'a fait dans le passé !

**Lucas : **On reste quand même amis ?!

**Brooke : **Bien sure Lucas, on va dire que ce n'était rien du tout, on peut tout simplement oublier !

**Lucas :** Tu as raison …

_Brooke fut triste qu'il l'approuve, car elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cela. Mais elle ferait comme elle l'avait dit et n'en parlerait plus. Elle ne le raconterait pas à Peyton. Mais essayerait de voir avec Haley pour trouver une solution._

**Brooke : **Je pense que je vais rentrer, Peyton doit s'inquiété. On se revoit plus tard !

**Lucas : **Oui, a bientôt !

_Lucas et Brooke prirent chacun leur voiture et partirent chacun pour rentrer chez lui. La soirée avait été mouvementé. Il était maintenant 3heure du matin. Brooke avait besoin d'une bonne nui de sommeil après cette journée mouvementé._

_--_

_Lucas ne rentra pas chez lui, il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment l'envie. Il partit donc pour le cimetière, l'endroit où il aurait les conseils dont il avait besoin même si personne ne répondrait à ses questions. _

**Lucas : **Bonjour Keith, ou plutôt bonsoir. Si tu savais ce que tu me manques en ce moment, je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. Je ne fais que des conneries avec toutes ses filles qui tiennent à moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me rappelle encore lorsque nous étions partit de Tree Hill il y a quelques années déjà. Cela avait été une bonne idée ! Et j'ai presque envie de le refaire. Pourquoi rester alors que les choses sont si difficiles… Je t'entends déjà me dire qu'il faut affronter les difficultés au lieu de les fuir, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile. J'ai l'impression d'aimer ces trois femmes de la même façon. Mais peut être ne fais-je pas attention réellement à mes sentiments. J'essayerais une fois de plus de faire une liste de ce que je ressens pour chacune, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me mettre a faire confiance au hasard !

_Il fit une pause avant de reprendre._

**Lucas : **Je voulais aussi te dire que ta fille grandit bien, elle te ressemble sur certains point et maman est contente d'avoir toujours cette partie de toi près d'elle. Tu sais, tu lui manques toujours beaucoup. Et même si elle est heureuse avec Andy, ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi. Je vais partir maintenant, j'espère que l'endroit où tu te trouve est merveilleux et que tu n'as pas les même problèmes que moi au niveau des choix que tu dois faire. Je reviendrais sûrement bientôt. Peut être avec la femme de ma vie, qui sait ?

--

_Brooke avait décidé qu'avant de rentrer dans sa maison, elle irait à sa boutique, prendre quelques unes de ses créations pour les retouchés. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas le courage. La soirée avait vraiment été éprouvante. Elle était donc repartie avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte._

_Brooke arriva chez elle vers 4h du matin, elle pensait trouver la maison dans la pénombre, mais il y avait de la lumière, elle le voyait par la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la porte et la scène qu'elle vit, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé…_


	5. 6x05 : She will be Loved

_Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis que Dan avait eut son accident, que Skills et Deb avait commencé leur relation, que Mouth avait décidé de quitter Tree Hill, que Lucas avait demandé Brooke en mariage. Et surtout, depuis le retour de Jake qui avait été assez remarqué par Brooke. Elle avait en effet surprit ce dernier en train d'embrasser Peyton lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle. C'était un baisé tendre, sans rien qu'elle aurait pu reprocher à Peyton car après une discussion avec cette dernière, elle savait que cela n'avait été qu'un baisé d'amitié et rien de plus. Comme pour se dire bonjour._

_Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'enterrement de Dan, Haley préparait son fils pour se rendre aux obsèques. Ce dernier avait insisté malgré le fait que Nathan ne le veuille pas. En fait, personne ne voulait y aller, mais pour Jamie, tout le monde avait décidé de faire un effort. En effet, depuis la mort de son grand père, le petit garçon ne voulait plus rien. Il parlait encore, mais ne jouait plus à sa console Wii avec Skills, ne voulait plus aller nager dans la piscine et surtout il restait toujours dans sa chambre et ne cherchait plus à se rendre nulle part. Haley avait peur que cela ne passe pas. Et Nathan lui disait de ne pas s'en faire. Mais Nathan était perdu lui aussi._

_Un soir dans la semaine, Haley l'avait surprit en train de taper contre un mur avec le poing. Elle s'était ensuite disputé avec lui sur les raisons de ce geste mais il n'en avait trouvé aucune. Haley savait qu'il était révolté contre la mort de son père, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer… Elle regarda son fils, il était prêt, il ne leur restait plus qu'à partir. Nathan ne venait pas. Haley en était triste, mais avait accepté sa décision. Elle partit donc avec Jamie._

_Brooke de son côté avait aussi décidé d'y aller, pour Jamie, et surtout pour Lucas. Elle devait se l'avouer, même si elle voulait prendre ses distances par rapport à lui, elle ne le pouvait pas. Car il était avant tout son ami et c'était important pour elle de le soutenir. Elle se rendit donc chez Lucas, comme elle l'avait convenu avec lui, elle l'accompagnerait._

**Brooke : **Tu es sure que tu veux y aller Lucas ?!

**Lucas : **Non, mais Jamie a besoin de soutient et c'est mon neveu, alors je veux y aller. Et je te remercie de m'accompagner.

**Brooke : **C'est normal Lucas, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !

**Lucas : **Oui je sais, mais après ce que je t'ai fait, je pensais que tu voudrais prendre tes distances.

**Brooke : **Je sais, mais on est amis, et je ne veux pas gâcher cette amitié ! Et puis, c'est juste pour aujourd'hui, après, on n'est pas obligé de se voir…

**Lucas : **Alors tu veux réellement prendre tes distances d'avec moi…

**Brooke : **Oui…

**Lucas : **Mais pourquoi ?!

**Brooke : **Pour que tu saches où tu en es Lucas, je t'ai dit que je t'aime mais tu ne m'aimes pas, comme il y a 5 ans lorsque j'ai rompu avec toi. Je l'ai fait parce que je voyais que tu préférais être avec Peyton. Et pourtant je t'aimais toujours. Mais j'ai préféré sacrifier mon bonheur pour le tiens, et celui de Peyton.

**Lucas : **Et tu ne crois pas que j'avais mon mot à dire la dedans ?

**Brooke : **Peut être, mais à l'époque tu étais perturbé par la mort de Keith, tu ne pouvais pas voir qu'entre nous cela n'allait plus !

**Lucas : **Et qui te dit que je ne t'aimais plus ?! C'est vrai, à l'époque j'étais perdu. Mais je t'aimais toujours, et j'ai essayé de te le montrer, mais cela n'a rien fait. Et puis après ce que Whitey avait dit, tu as dit toi-même qu'amis serait très bien pour nous ! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour moi !

**Brooke : **Et moi non plus, mais je me trompais, et puis, lors de votre victoire, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Peyton ! C'est pour cela que je voulais que tu sois avec elle ! Et j'avais raison, vous étiez très bien ensemble, vous étiez heureux !

**Lucas : **Mais qu'Est-ce qui te dit que l'on n'aurait pas été heureux tous les deux ?! Plus que je ne l'ai été avec Peyton !

**Brooke : **Lucas, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur cette période ! C'est du passé !

**Lucas : **Et moi je dis qu'il faut qu'on en parle ! Tu n'aurais jamais du me faire une chose pareille alors que tu m'aimais ! J'aurais peut être pas fait autant d'erreur avec Peyton, Lindsey et toi !

**Brooke : **Tu veux que je te dise que je regrette de t'avoir quitté ?! Et bien je ne te le dirais pas, car si je n'avais pas fait cela je ne serais pas de nouveau amie avec Peyton, et son amitié compte plus que tout, on est comme deux sœurs.

**Lucas : **Très bien, alors c'est sure, on ne pourra jamais plus être ensemble !

**Brooke : **Je l'avais bien compris Lucas ! J'ai bien retenu tes mots : « c'est maintenant, soit jamais ».

**Lucas : **Bien !

_Brooke et Lucas ne se parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent à la cérémonie pour l'enterrement de Dan. Brooke sentait son cœur se briser. De son côté, Lucas ressentait la même chose. Il ne l'aurait pas cru, mais ce que venait de lui dire Brooke le chamboulait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cela lui faisait mal de voir Brooke souffrir, car il le savait, elle souffrait. Et une fois de plus, c'était de sa faute !!_

_Ils partirent ensemble à la cérémonie mais sans rien se dire. Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à leur arrivée au cimetière. _

_--_

_Peyton, de son côté n'allait pas aux obsèques, elle avait l'intention de passer la journée avec Jake et Jenny, c' était leur dernière journée à Tree Hill avant qu'ils ne repartent pour Savannah, et Peyton avait envie de profiter au maximum d'eux. Elle avait envoyé un mot de soutient pour Haley qui avait du s'occuper de tout pour son fils. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être présente pour ses amis, mais depuis que Jake était de retour, Peyton se sentait un peu euphorique, en fait, c'était le cas depuis que Jake l'avait embrassé, elle se sentait comme une adolescente à son premier rendez vous. Cela lui faisait bizarre car elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à être de nouveau heureuse comme cela. En plus, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Jake l'embrasse, c'était venu naturellement, elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite repoussé car elle avait apprécié ce baisé, mais elle y avait mit fin, car elle aimait Lucas, ou du moins, elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais._

_--_

_De son côté, Nathan était chez lui, il n'allait pas aller aux obsèques de son père. Il avait hésité, mais qu'est ce que cela changeait ? Son père avait été une véritable ordure avec tout le monde sur terre. Alors pourquoi lui souhaiter une belle mort ?! Il s'en voulait d'abandonner sa femme et son fils, mais il ne voulait pas y aller. C'était décidé, il resterait chez lui. Et puis, en plus, avec sa mort il devait en plus faire une montagne de démarche. Il était l'héritier légitime de Dan et allait donc tout recevoir. Il n'en avait pas envie mais il était obligé. Lucas lui n'étant pas légalement le fils de Dan n'hériterait de rien. Nathan lui avait dit qu'il partagerait mais Lucas ne voulait rien de Dan. Nathan avait donc décidé qu'il vendrait la maison au bord de la plage, et qu'il donnerait l'argent à des bonnes œuvres. Cependant, Haley n'était pas d'accord, elle pensait que l'héritage que Dan avait laissé pouvait toujours être pour James qui avait voulu connaître son grand père et n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Nathan avait envie d'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais avec ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, si il pétait un câble maintenant, il savait que Haley le quitterait comme elle avait déjà faillit le faire quelques temps plus tôt. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher tout cela. Il ferait donc des efforts lorsque Haley rentrerait avec Jamie. Pourquoi son père avait t'il décidé de mourir. Son fils allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre…_

_--_

_Karen quant à elle était revenue à Tree Hill avec Andy et Lily. On aurait pu croire que c'était pour l'enterrement de Dan mais en fait, c'était pour annoncer une toute autre nouvelle à son fils. Elle avait bien sure apprit pour la mort de Dan mais n'en avait rien ressentit. L'homme qui lui avait retiré Keith était enfin partit en enfer et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis ces 5 dernières années. Elle regardait Andy et Lily qui jouait sur le bateau. Elle avait créé sa nouvelle famille et même si elle aurait voulu vivre cette vie avec Keith, elle savait qu'un jour elle le retrouverait, il le lui avait promit. _

_En attendant, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Lucas, elle avait quelques choses à lui dire qui finalement la rendait heureuse même si elle ne s'y était pas attendue._

_--_

_La cérémonie commença. Seuls Haley, James, Lucas, Brooke et Skills étaient présents. Il n'y avait personne d'autre en dehors du prête. Même Micro n'était pas venue trop occuper à faire ses valises pour partir et puis, il en voulait trop à Dan pour lui rendre un hommage. _

_La cérémonie fut courte. Jamie prit une poignée de terre qu'il lança sur le cercueil et il fut le seul à le faire. Il pleura un petit peu puis fit un petit discours._

**Jamie : **Grand père, tu vas sûrement rejoindre les anges et je veux que tu saches que moi, je ne t'oublierais pas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et même si tu as fait du mal je sais que ce que tu as fait pour moi a tout effacé. J'espère que tu dormiras bien et que là où tu te réveilleras tu seras heureux !

_Le petit garçon laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, puis, ils partirent tous chacun de leur côté. Brooke avec Lucas, Skills avec Jamie & Haley. Ils n'avaient pas envie de s'attarder. Surtout pas Haley. Elle avait fait un effort de venir pour son fils, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien ici. Elle avait été reconnaissante envers Dan de sauver Jamie. Mais, elle n'avait quand même pas oublier qu'il avait tué Keith. _

_--_

_Quelques instants plus tard, Lucas était chez lui, Brooke l'avait raccompagné et avait préféré partir, mais il l'avait retenue. Ils étaient maintenant dans le salon de chez Lucas. Brooke se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se souvenait encore qu'il y a deux semaines, elle avait été là, a dessiner un croquis pendant que Lucas s'occupait d'Angie. Cela avait été l'un des plus beau jour de sa vie, elle avait presque cru qu'ils étaient une famille… Angie lui manquait, elle avait beau savoir que Angie était en bonne santé et bien arrivé chez elle, sa petite fille lui manquait. Et cela même si elle n'était pas réellement sa fille. C'est alors qu'elle finit par dire à Lucas :_

**Brooke : **Lucas, je vais quitter Tree Hill !

--

_Haley rentra chez elle avec Jamie, puis le laissa monter dans sa chambre. Elle alla s'installer sur le sofa et se dit que maintenant elle devait faire quelques chose. Nathan arriva quelques instants plus tard …_

**Nathan : **Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

**Haley : **Comment veux tu que se ce soit passé ? Jamie a perdu son grand père et son père n'est même pas venu pour le soutenir et dire au revoir à son propre père !

**Nathan : **Haley, comprends moi ! Dan a tué Keith, il a tué quelqu'un comment voulais-tu que j'ai envie de lui dire adieux !

**Haley : **Je ne te demandais pas d'y aller pour lui dire au revoir ! Mais tout simplement pour ton fils ! Pour notre fils !

**Nathan : **Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas !

**Haley :** Alors moi je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi plus longtemps Nathan, on est une famille et pourtant, dans les moments douloureux tu n'es pas là avec nous ! D'abord quand tu as eu des problèmes tu ne faisais plus attention à nous, ensuite, il a fallu que tu ailles voir ailleurs et maintenant que ton père est mort, tu n'es même pas capable de nous soutenir. Je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on fasse une pause !

**Nathan : **Tu veux dire que tu veux me quitter ?!

**Haley :** Je n'ai pas dit cela Nathan, je veux qu'on se sépare quelques temps, qu'on voit où on en est !

**Nathan : **Haley, s'il te plait, ne fait pas cela ! Je veux dire… on fait une thérapie pour que cela s'arrange et depuis quelques temps cela allais mieux alors pourquoi réagir comme cela à si peu ?!

**Haley : **Si peu ?! Tu crois que c'est si peu de se sentir abandonné par son mari ?! Surtout quand on croyait que tout allait bien ?! Que tout irait mieux ? J'ai déjà été abandonné une fois quand j'ai été enceinte, je ne veux pas que cela recommence ….

**Nathan : **Mais cela n'a aucun rapport Haley, nous étions au lycée et tu étais enceinte ! Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, c'est toi qui veux m'abandonner !

**Haley : **Mais je suis enceinte Nathan ! Aujourd'hui encore, et au moment ou ton fils a besoin de toi, tu l'abandonnes ! Je ne veux pas que cela arrive avec notre second enfant !

**Nathan : **Tu es enceinte ?

_Nathan était bouche bée, comment pouvait t'elle être enceinte, il n'avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il avait eut son accident, et … non, ils ne s'étaient pas protégé. Il allait avoir un bébé …_


	6. 6x06 : I will Always Love You

_Lucas regardait Brooke, et Brooke le regardait. Ils étaient face à face. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis que Brooke avait dit à Lucas qu'elle allait quitter Tree Hill. Mais Lucas finit par dire :_

**Lucas : **Tu ne peux pas faire ça Brooke, que fais-tu de nous ou plutôt de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous ?

**Brooke : **Je ne sais pas Lucas, il y a-t-il encore un nous ? Ou Est-ce qu'il y en aura un dans l'avenir ?! Je ne peux pas y répondre et toi non plus.

**Lucas : **Si je peux y répondre Brooke, je peux te répondre

_Lucas s'était levé et se tenait à présent face à Brooke, il la regardait dans les yeux, d'un regard qu'il avait eu pour elle que de très rare fois. Un regard de désir, d'amour, et de découverte. Comme s'il voyait Brooke pour la toute première fois._

**Lucas :** Je pourrais sans doute te dire que je t'aime, mais tu ne me croirais sûrement pas, alors je ne le dirais pas. Mais Brooke, tu es la femme qui est faite pour moi, celle qui a toujours été là pour moi dans les moments les plus durs. Lorsque Keith est mort, lorsque Lindsey m'a quitté et certainement à d'autres moments...

**Brooke : **Lucas …

**Lucas : **Non Brooke, ne m'interromps pas ! Tu vas encore me dire que tu faisais cela pour m'aider et rien de plus ?! Que même si tu m'aimes tu veux que je sois heureux avec Peyton ! Mais moi j'ai envie d'être heureux avec toi ! Car même si tu ne me crois pas, c'est toi que j'aime Brooke, toi et plus Peyton ! D'ailleurs, plus depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, sinon, je n'aurais pas été avec Lindsey !

**Brooke : **Oui, donc tu aimes Lindsey Lucas, c'est pareil que si tu aimais Peyton, ça fait qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble

_Lucas n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, si elle continuait comme ça à ne pas le croire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il lui montrerait d'une tout autre façon. Mais il se contrôla et la regarda toujours de la même façon. _

**Lucas : **Brooke, je n'aime pas Lindsey, je ne sais pas si je l'ai aimé, je m'en suis persuadé lorsque Peyton est revenue. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais elle m'a embrassé une fois quand on était au Tric ! Et c'est juste après que j'ai demandé à Lindsey de m'épouser. C'était tout simplement pour fuir Peyton et parce qu'elle avait trouvé la bague que j'avais gardé dans ma commande n'ayant pas voulu la vendre.

**Brooke : **Encore une preuve que tu n'arrivais pas à te défaire de l'amour que tu avais pour Peyton ! Écoute Lucas, tu es bien gentil mais tu ne peux pas me dire que tu m'aimes alors que il y a si peu de temps c'était Lindsey et avant c'était Peyton.

**Lucas : **Brooke ! Arrête un peu de me dire qui j'aime ! La seule fille que j'aime, c'est toi ! Tu te souviens un soir, sur la plage je t'ai dis : Je suis l'homme de ta vie Brooke Davis, Et bien je le pensais, et je l'ai toujours pensé. Je suis d'accord, j'ai aimé Peyton, j'ai aussi aimé Lindsey, un peu. Mais ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant pour qui que ce soit ! Et puis, au diable ce que tu penses, je t'aime et c'est ainsi Brooke, tu ne pourras pas le changer. Et même si tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Peyton, c'est moi qui lui en fera car je vais aller lui dire ce que je ressens pour toi.

**Brooke : **Lucas tu ne peux pas faire cela !

**Lucas : **Brooke, je comprends que cela te fasses peur que je t'aime, tu as certainement peur qu'une fois de plus cela ne marche pas. Mais on a mûrit Brooke. Tu as mûrit et j'ai mûrit. Aujourd'hui, je ne te tromperais pas et je veux que ce soit toi la femme de ma vie. La femme que je verrais chaque matin quand je me réveillerais. Tout simplement ma femme. Et cela, j'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits. Cesse de craindre ce que la vie apporte de mal et essaye enfin de suivre ton cœur. Peyton est ton amie, je le sais, mais on ne peut pas se sacrifier pour elle. Tu ne veux quand même pas vivre toute ta vie toute seule pour une amitié si instable. Si Peyton est vraiment ton amie, elle comprendra ce que tu ressens pour moi et ce que je ressens pour toi ! Brooke, souviens toi de ce soir sous la pluie où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là était la pure vérité. Et je le pense toujours. Alors, si tu veux vraiment partir de Tree Hill. Fait ce que tu veux ! Mais cette fois, je te suivrais n'importe où.

_Brooke le regardait, elle se souvenait en effet de cette nuit, où sous la pluie, Lucas n'avait pas hésité à braver le torrent qui s'était abattu sur Tree Hill pour lui prouver l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Mais comment pourrait-elle faire pour le croire. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passé avec Peyton. Pourtant elle avait tellement envie d'y croire. _

_Elle le regarda, puis, qu'avait-elle à perdre dans l'histoire ?! Son cœur avait déjà été réduit en miette plusieurs fois. Mais peut être que cette fois, avec Lucas serait la bonne. Elle se rapprocha donc de lui, et se mit dans ses bras, il la serra tendrement. Puis le regardant dans les yeux, elle dit :_

**Brooke : **Lucas, tu veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble ?!

**Lucas : **Bien sur que oui Brooke…

**Brooke : **Et si je veux un enfant dès maintenant, tu voudrais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble ?

--

_De l'autre coté de la ville, Nathan était face à Haley, elle venait de lui dire deux nouvelles qu'il avait du mal à avaler. La première était la plus dure, Haley voulait qu'il face une pause. Mais pour combien de temps ?! Cela leur permettrait t'il de se remettre ensemble et d'être enfin heureux ?!_

_La seconde nouvelle, c'était une toute autre sorte de nouvelle, Haley venait de lui annoncer qu'ils allaient avoir un autre enfant. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que Nathan prouve à Haley qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas comme il l'avait fait avec Jamie et elle aujourd'hui._

**Nathan : **Tu es enceinte ?!

**Haley : **Oui, je suis enceinte, j'ai reçu un appel du médecin ce matin.

**Nathan : **Mais tu aurais du me le dire, je serais venu avec toi pour les obsèques.

**Haley : **Nathan, voilà le cœur du problème, quand il s'agit de venir pour moi tu es là, mais je ne suis pas le centre de la terre ! Je veux dire, je suis heureuse que tu penses à moi maintenant car tu ne le faisais pas avant. Mais voilà, il y a Jamie, et tout à l'heure il avait besoin d'une mère mais surtout de son père. Comment veux tu qu'il comprenne pourquoi son propre père n'est pas venu ?!

**Nathan : **Haley, je suis désolé, je suis en dessous de tout je le sais, et cela ne remonte pas à hier, mais ne me quitte pas. Je te promets de faire des efforts.

**Haley : **C'est trop tard Nathan, j'ai décidé de faire une pause et cela sera mieux pour nous deux. En plus, avec la maison de Dan qu'on vient d'hérité, cela m'évitera de chercher un appartement.

**Nathan :** Non, je ne te laisserais jamais habiter là bas !

**Haley : **Tu n'as pas le choix Nathan, et la maison est grande donc, Jamie aura toujours sa chambre.

**Nathan : **Haley, ne fait pas cela, que vas-tu dire à Jamie ?!

**Haley : **La vérité, qu'on a besoin de temps pour que tout s'arrange. On s'est perdu Nathan, et ce n'est pas nouveau. Je suis d'accord, cela a été mieux dernièrement, mais cela n'a pas tout résolu. J'ai vraiment besoin de m'éloigner de toi. Pour nous.

**Nathan : **Mais Haley, combien de temps cela va durer ?!

**Haley : **Je ne sais pas, on aura qu'à se voir de temps en temps pour voir comment faire. Mais j'ai envie de respirer, de pouvoir me consacrer un peu à moi et à notre fils. De prendre du temps pour la musique. Et tu en auras pour le basket. Ce que je dis n'est pas définitif Nathan ! C'est juste une mise au point.

**Nathan : **Mais je t'aime Haley et j'aime notre fils, je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé.

**Haley : **Nathan, ce n'est pas pour toujours, je te le répète. C'est juste pour quelques temps. Je t'ai aussi et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Mais une pause ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Il faut qu'on retrouve ce qui nous unis. Et cela même si l'on n'est pas ensemble !

**Nathan : **Tu as sans doute raison. Et tu pars quand ?!

**Haley : **Le temps de prendre quelques affaires pour moi et Jamie.

**Nathan : **Très bien …

_Nathan s'éloigna, laissa Haley se rendre dans sa chambre. Il alla voir Jamie. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas sa décision, il allait parler avec son fils sur le fait qu'il partirait avec sa mère. Il entra dans la chambre. Puis, il s'approcha de Jamie qui regardait le dessin qu'il avait fait pour son grand père. Celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais._

**Nathan : **Jamie ?! Je peux entrer ?

**Jamie : **Oui …

**Nathan : **J'ai quelques choses à te dire, tu veux bien m'écouter mon poussin ?

_Jamie acquiesça mais ne dit rien à son père. Nathan se mit face à Jamie, il le regardait dans les yeux._

**Nathan : **Tu sais, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avec toi et maman, mais tu sais, ton grand père à fait beaucoup de mal aux gens qui étaient autour de lui. Je sais que pour toi, c'était juste ton grand père. Et en plus il t'a sauvé face à Carrie, mais il a fait beaucoup de mal à Lucas, à ta maman, ou encore à son propre frère. Il a été gentil avec toi donc, c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas comprendre…

**Jamie : **Mais je comprends papa … un peu… Mais quand on est mort, on ne fait plus de mal ?! Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir pardonné à ce moment là ? Je veux dire qu'il a beau avoir fait du mal, il a montré qu'il avait essayé de changer en me sauvant moi …

**Nathan : **Tu as raison, mais j'ai oublié ce qu'il fallait faire quand on perd quelqu'un. Le pardon est quelques choses d'important. Mais aussi quelque chose de dure à donner. Surtout aux personnes qui ont fait trop de mal…

_Nathan fit une pause, il devait arriver au plus dur, il allait lui dire qu'il devrait partir avec Haley pour quelques temps. Et cela, même si cela ne le souhaitait pas vraiment._

**Nathan : **Tu sais, Jamie, maman et moi, on a envie de prendre des sortes de vacances. Alors toi tu seras avec maman dans la maison de ton grand père. Et moi je resterais ici.

**Jamie : **Mais les vacances ça se prend en famille ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?!

**Nathan : **Parce qu'il faut que maman se repose loin de papa ! Mais tu sais, parfois tu pourras venir ici. Mais tu seras dans la grande maison de ton grand père tu te rends comptes !

**Jamie : **C'est vrai ?! Alors je pourrais avoir une très grande chambre et aller me baigner dans la mer ?!

_Jamie avait l'air plein d'allégresse de savoir qu'il allait vivre dans la maison de son grand père. Nathan en était triste, car cela voulait dire qu'il serait loin de lui et qu'Haley aussi._

**Nathan : **Tu sais Jamie, je t'aime …

**Jamie : **Moi aussi je t'aime papa …

_Nathan serra son fils dans ses bras, celui-ci allait lui manquer. Et Haley également. Pourquoi avait t'il fallu qu'il se laisse envahir par la haine et la tristesse envers son père ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne les choses en mains._

_-- _

_Un peu plus tard, Peyton était avec Jake à l'aéroport, il repartait pour Savannah avec Jenny. Peyton n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'ils s'en aille, pas maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus ici. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'il parte. Il devait mettre des choses au point pour peut être revenir sur Tree Hill plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas perturber Jenny qui était en pleine années Scolaire. Il fallait donc qu'il reste au moins jusqu'aux vacances d'été à Savannah. _

_Elle le regardait, et il la regardait. Jenny était contente d'avoir parler avec Peyton, elles étaient redevenues presque aussi proche qu'avant. Jake finit par dire :_

**Jake : **Tu sais Peyton, si tu voulais, tu pourrais venir vivre là bas avec nous…

**Peyton :** Jake, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai ma vie ici, mon label. Et puis, j'ai encore des choses à régler avec Lucas. Tu sais, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis vis-à-vis de lui. Il y a encore une semaine, j'était certaines de l'aimer. Mais, depuis le temps où l'on est plus ensemble, j'ai l'impression que les choses ont changés. Enfin, je veux en être persuadée !

**Jake : **Très bien, de toutes façon, on pourra toujours s'écrire par l'intermédiaire d'internet. Et puis, on s'est retrouvé alors on essayera de ne plus se perdre de vue.

**Peyton : **Oui, on verra plus tard où l'on en est tous les deux.

**Jake : **Bien sure Peyton. Je veux que tu sois sure de tes sentiments. Comme il y a 6 ans, et peut être qu'on pourra enfin reprendre la relation qu'on voulait tellement avoir. Mais pour cela il faudra que tu trouves les choses que tu souhaites pour l'avenir.

**Peyton : **Oui, tu as raison …

_Peyton et Jake s'étreignirent et finalement, Jenny et Jake partirent. Ils prirent le vol pour Savannah. Pour Peyton, s'était décidé, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Lucas, qu'ils sachent tous les deux où ils en étaient… Elle allait y aller sur le champs._

_-- _

_On retrouvait Brooke et Lucas dans la même position. Brooke dans les bras de Lucas et le regardant, attendant qu'il réponde à sa question, la question qui changerait leur avenir à tous les deux. Lucas ne dit rien pendant quelques temps. Puis Brooke ajouta …_

**Brooke : **Tu sais Lucas, je comprendrais si jamais c'était trop tôt.

**Lucas : **Non Brooke, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je t'aime et je serais prêt à tout pour te le prouver. Et si tu veux adopter, tu peux, mais on le fera ensemble. Et si tu veux qu'on ait des enfants naturellement alors je suis prêt pour cela aussi. Brooke, je crois que je pourrais faire des choses vraiment insensé pour toi.

**Brooke : **Lucas, ne dit quand même pas de bêtises…

**Lucas : **Je suis sérieux Brooke, je t'aime et j'ai vraiment envie que tu sois la mère des enfants que j'aurais. La mère de nos enfants …

**Brooke : **Que va-t-on faire pour Peyton ?!

**Lucas : **Je lui parlerais, demain. Mais pour l'instant, Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?!

_Avec une petite moue Coquine, Brooke fit oui de la tête, elle n'avait eu que cette envie jusqu'à maintenant, qu'il daigne l'embrasser, pour prouver qu'il avait au moins un peu envie d'elle. Alors, ayant sa permission, Lucas se rapprocha de Brooke, puis lentement et tendrement, il l'embrassa. Il avait rêvé de ce jour depuis une semaine, la dernière fois que ses lèvres avaient touchés celle de Brooke. Et pour Brooke, c'était pareil. Mais voilà, ils furent interrompu par quelqu'un qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce, la porte n'ayant pas été fermé et qui finit par dire tout en les regardant :_

**?? : **Moi qui pensait que tu souhaitait qu'on ait notre seconde chance… je vois que finalement, tu as changé d'avis…

To be continued


	7. 6x07 : Marry me

**Episode 7**

_Haley réussit à finir de préparer ses affaires et celles de Jamie en 1 h, elle se sentait mal de partir ainsi, mais comme cela, elle arriverait à se retrouver, a faire que tout aille mieux. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas été heureux tous les trois. En prenant un peu de recul, les choses iraient mieux. Elle essayait de s'en persuader le mieux qu'elle le pouvait, car elle savait que si elle s'éloignait de Nathan, elle devrait s'occuper de Jamie et avec ses cours, elle devrait faire une croix sur la musique. Enfin, rien n'était décidé, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer de Nathan pendant trop longtemps. Elle avait envie qu'ils reprennent assez rapidement leur vie ensemble et retrouver le bonheur comme ils l'avaient connus à la naissance de James. Elle attendait seulement qu'il lui prouve qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et que Jamie puisse faire pareil. Elle alla dans la chambre de Jamie et elle entendit une partie de leur conversation. Elle fut touchée de ce qu'elle entendit mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse dans ses décisions. Il n'y avait que comme cela que Nathan arriverait à retrouver où il en était. Elle finit par entrer dans la chambre et dit_

**Haley : **Jamie, on y va mon poussin !

**Jamie : **D'accord maman !

_Il regarda Nathan et finit par lui dire :_

**Jamie : **Je te laisse Chester, comme ça, tu pourras toujours penser à moi-même si je ne suis pas là ! Et puis, on reviendra bientôt, c'est un peu comme si je partais en vacance avec maman ! Pas vrai …

**Nathan : **D'accord, je ferais attention à Chester. Et toi je te confie Maman, tu fais bien attention à elle d'accord !

**Jamie : **D'accord papa !

_Nathan serra Jamie dans ses bras, puis, il embrassa simplement Haley sur la joue ne sachant pas vraiment ses réactions. Haley quant à elle, finit par prendre Jamie avec elle et ne dit rien à Nathan. C'était une décision qu'elle prenait difficilement, mais elle savait que tout irait mieux ensuite. Elle partie donc de la maison qu'elle avait partagé avec Nathan pendant quelques mois seulement. Elle espérait qu'elle y reviendrait, car même si elle était celle qui avait prit la décision, vivre dans la maison de Dan ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça._

_--_

_A l'autre bout de la ville, à l'aéroport exactement, une jeune femme arrivait, elle n'était pas seule, un homme l'accompagnait. Cet homme était son fiancé, elle l'avait connu des années auparavant mais à cette époque les choses n'avait pas été simples entre eux. Elles avaient même été très compliquées. Mais après avoir fait une énième bêtise, sa rencontre avec cet homme lui avait permis de reprendre la vie qu'elle avait voulue. Et maintenant, en revenant, elle allait réparer ses erreurs avec les personnes qu'elle avait blessées._

_--_

_Dans le salon de Lucas, on voyait une scène des plus difficiles, Brooke et Lucas s'était éloignés l'un de l'autre en apercevant Lindsey sur le pas de la porte. Brooke avait l'impression de revoir le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Si Lindsey était de retour, cela signifiait qu'elle allait une fois de plus perdre Lucas. A peine après l'avoir retrouvé ! Mais Lucas finit par dire quelques choses :_

**Lucas : **Lindsey… je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu cela !

**Lindsey : **Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas prévu d'abandonner si vite après que je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais toujours et que tu m'avais manqué ?! Je suis revenue en pensant que finalement, j'aurais une chance. Mais je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait avec Brooke que tu serais…

**Lucas : **Je n'avais pas prévu que tu m'abandonnerais au pied de l'hôtel le jour de notre mariage, je n'avais pas prévu que j'arriverais à ressentir à nouveau des sentiments si fort pour Brooke, et je n'avais pas prévus que j'arriverais à me remettre aussi vite. Mais tout est arrivé. Lindsey, je t'ai attendu, j'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais pour que tu me croies quand je te disais que je t'aimais. Et rien n'y a fait ! Tu m'as même dit que tu avais une nouvelle relation. Qu'Est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?! Que je t'attende jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?!

**Lindsey : **Non, ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois franc avec moi ! Que tu ne me dises pas que tu m'aimes si ce n'était pas le cas !

**Lucas : **Mais c'était le cas Lindsey, je t'aimais, et quand tu as dit que tu voyais quelqu'un j'en ai même été très affecté. La preuve, je n'ai plus de cheveux maintenant ! Mais j'ai remonté la pente et je me suis rendu compte que même si je t'avais aimé, la vie me donnait une nouvelle chance de trouver la vrai femme de ma vie.

**Lindsey : **Et c'est Brooke c'est ça ?!

**Lucas : **C'est possible, seul l'avenir me le dira. Pour l'instant, cela ne sera qu'un essaie, mais c'est ainsi que je vois ma vie.

_Lucas se rapprocha de Brooke, la prit par la taille pour la rassuré, il ne voulait pas faire trop de mal à Lindsey alors il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que bientôt peut être ils fonderaient leur famille ! Il regardait toujours Lindsey._

**Lucas : **Tu sais Lindsey, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais c'est ainsi, des sentiments cela ne se contrôle pas.

_Lindsey commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux, ces fichus larmes qui montrait à Lucas qu'elle était blessée de ce qu'il venait de dire._

**Lindsey : **Très bien, j'ai compris, j'espère que cette fois, tu as trouvé la femme de ta vie et que tu seras heureux, nous avons eut notre chance. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas notre destin d'être ensemble.

_Lindsey avait dit cela avec un léger sourire, elle était blessé, mais à quoi cela aurait t'il servit de se torturer ?! Elle referait sa vie, tout en sachant que tout irait bien pour Lucas. A défaut d'être heureuse, elle savait qu'au moins, lui était heureux… Elle regarda Lucas et Brooke puis …_

**Lindsey : **Je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

_Puis, Lindsey sortie de la pièce en fermant la porte. Elle laissa alors ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle venait de perdre Lucas pour toujours. Qu'avait t'elle fait en fuyant le jour de leur mariage. Jamais elle n'aurait du faire une chose pareille. Maintenant, elle allait essayer de se reconstruire du mieux qu'elle le pourrait._

_Lucas et Brooke à l'intérieur de la maison se regardèrent._

**Lucas : **Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement un essaie Brooke, je veux vraiment qu'on ait des enfants ensembles bientôt, je veux aussi qu'on se marie, mais pas maintenant, on prendra notre temps. Tu es d'accord ?!

**Brooke : **Je suis d'accord Lucas, nous n'avons qu'à prendre notre temps. On verra comment cela évolue et puis :

_Elle sourit tout en faisant son petit air coquin :_

**Brooke : **… je t'aime et on a toute notre vie pour fonder notre famille.

_Brooke se mit face à Lucas et mettant ses bras autour de son cou, elle se suréleva en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et puis, elle l'embrassa. Lucas, tout en mettant l'une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de Brooke prolongea le baiser. Il sentait que sa vie commençait à prendre l'allure qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'elle prenne._

_--_

_Karen et Andy venait d'arriver devant chez Lucas, Karen devait lui annoncer la grande nouvelle qu'elle gardait depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois avec Lily à Tree Hill, il fallait que Karen en parle à Lucas. Elle sonna donc à la porte d'entrée. Cela lui fit bizarre, après tout, cette maison avait été la sienne pendant longtemps. Elle attendit quelques instants et Lucas apparu derrière la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir._

**Lucas : **Maman, tu es à Tree Hill !

**Karen : **Oui, je suis arrivé ce matin. Et j'ai quelques choses à te dire !

**Lucas : **Ah oui ?! Entrez !

_Karen, Andy & Lily entrèrent dans la maison, Brooke finit par dire._

**Brooke : **Je vais rentrer Lucas, tu m'appelleras ?!

**Lucas : **Oui, mais n'oublie pas, c'est moi qui parlerais avec Peyton.

**Brooke : **d'accord, a plus tard.

_Brooke sachant que pour l'instant il fallait éviter que tout le monde soit au courant embrassa Lucas seulement sur la joue. Lucas sourit en la regardant s'éloigner, puis il se tourna vers sa mère, Andy et Lily après avoir fermé la porte._

**Lucas : **Alors, qu'Est-ce que vous avez à m'annoncer tous les trois ?!

**Karen : **Et bien, Andy et moi on est ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant et … même si je ne l'avais pas prévu, je suis enceinte !

**Lucas : **Enceinte ?! Je, … tu vas avoir un bébé ?!

**Karen : **Oui, et toi un nouveau petit frère ou une nouvelle petite sœur !

_Lucas regardait sa mère bouche bée, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait, elle qui ne voulait plus avoir d'enfants et qui avait failli mourir pour Lily, Lucas la regardait inquiet …_

**Lucas : **Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux ?! Je veux dire que … pour Lily, tu as failli mourir et je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

**Karen : **J'ai vu le médecin et il n'y a pas de problème, je suis en bonne santé et je ne crains rien du tout pour le moment.

**Lucas : **Et tu es enceinte de combien de temps ?!

**Karen : **3 mois environ.

**Lucas : **Alors, je crois que les félicitations son de rigueur !

_Lucas souriait, il n'aurait pas cru que sa mère aurait de nouveau un enfant. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras et serra la main d'Andy tout en le félicitant également. Il aurait pu trouver cela déplacé que sa mère ait de nouveau un enfant alors que Keith était mort, mais Lucas était heureux pour sa mère. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, elle avait porté le deuil de Keith pendant trop longtemps. Elle avait donc le droit au bonheur. Il prit Lily dans ses bras, puis il lui dit :_

**Lucas :** Alors, tu es contente, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

**Lily : **Oui, je suis contente, en plus, quand le bébé sera là, je pourrais avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer en dehors de Jamie.

**Lucas : **C'est vrai que c'est très bien !

_Lucas regarda la nouvelle petite famille qui s'était crée, peut être que bientôt, Karen et Andy se marierait. Lucas avait longtemps été contre cette idée tout en sachant que sa mère ne se marierait jamais avec un autre que Keith. Mais maintenant, il espérait que si l'occasion se présentait, elle accepterait. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Andy finit alors par se lever._

**Andy : **Je vais emmener Lily à la marina, elle voulait une glace, et cela risque de fermer si nous n'y allons pas tout de suite. Je te laisse ta mère Lucas. On se revoit plus tard.

**Lucas : **D'accord, a plus tard Andy. Et au revoir petite Chipie !

_Lucas fit un bisou à sa petite sœur et la regarda partir avec Andy. Puis ensuite il regarda sa mère._

**Lucas : **Je suppose que si il est partit, c'est que tu veux me parler ?!

**Karen : **Tu suppose bien Lucas ! En fait, Andy et moi, on s'est dit que maintenant qu'on allait avoir un bébé, il était peut être temps de passé à une autre étape de notre relation.

**Lucas : **Tu parles du mariage ?!

**Karen :** Oui… Écoute, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à Keith, et je l'aimais beaucoup. Je pense encore tous les jours à lui. Mais je pense que Keith aurait voulu que je sois heureuse et que Lily aussi.

**Lucas : **Je suis d'accord …

**Karen : **Tu veux dire que si jamais j'acceptais de me marier avec Andy, cela ne te ferais pas de mal ?!

**Lucas : **Bien sure que non maman ! Tu as le droit au bonheur. Je veux dire, quand tu as perdu Keith, tu as mit ta vie sentimentale entre parenthèse. Tu as le droit de retrouver le bonheur maman et je sais qu'Andy t'aime beaucoup.

**Karen : **Tu sais Lucas, pour l'instant on en a juste parler, mais je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais. Je ne veux pas faire quelques choses qui te fassent de la peine par rapport à Keith.

**Lucas : **Tu ne me feras jamais de peine. Et tu as le droit d'être heureuse. D'ailleurs, peut être que bientôt, nous seront tous heureux. Ou presque…

**Karen : **Tu veux parler de Peyton ?!

**Lucas : **Comment tu as deviné ?

**Karen : **J'ai vu comment tu regardais Brooke et comment elle te regardait. On voit l'amour qui vous lie tous les deux. Alors tu vas parler à Peyton ?!

**Lucas : **Oui, je sais qu'elle va avoir de la peine, mais je suis sure que j'aime Brooke et je n'ai pas envie qu'une fois de plus Brooke perde Peyton. Même si elle me détestera surement, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Brooke.

**Karen :** Tu es vraiment sure de ton choix ?!

**Lucas :** oui, j'en suis sure. En fait, je le sais depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai eu une sorte de révélation il y a quelques semaines.

**Karen : **Quand il y avait la petite Angie ?!

**Lucas :** Oui, il y a un soir, Brooke était ici, elle ne s'en sortait pas avec Angie et elle devait terminer ses dessins. Et puis, à la voir ici, j'ai ressentit l'envie qu'on soit vraiment ensemble. J'avais envie que moi et elle on soit vraiment les parents d'Angie. Et puis le soir, je lui ai demandé de rester. Je n'avais plus envie qu'elle parte, ni Angie d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, je devais la laissé partir. Mais il y a une semaine, la petite Angie a du repartir. Et quand j'ai vu Brooke si faible et vulnérable, j'ai eu envie de lui montrer que je l'aimais. Alors je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi à Las Vegas. Mais j'avais encore des doutes à propos de Lindsey et de Peyton. Mais durant cette semaine, je n'ai pas vu Brooke et elle me manquait. Et j'ai réalisé que même si j'avais aimé Peyton, ce qui nous avait liés par le passé était mort le jour où elle avait refusé de m'épouser. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à Brooke si elle voulait qu'on soit ensemble. Et je crois qu'elle le veut même si pour l'instant, on va prendre notre temps et surtout faire attention pour que le minimum de personnes soit au courant jusqu'à ce que Peyton soit au courant.

**Karen : **Si tu es sure de toi alors il faut que tu le dises à Peyton. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Elle a le droit d'être au courant de tes sentiments pour Brooke.

**Lucas :** C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problème avec elle. Même si je ne l'aime plus, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

_Lucas et sa mère continuèrent à parler, puis Karen finit par partir pour rejoindre Andy. Elle était heureuse que son fils soit si heureux pour elle et qu'il soit heureux avec Brooke._

_--_

_Peyton était rentré chez elle, elle avait prévu de passé chez Lucas en sortant de l'aéroport, mais, finalement, elle avait décidé de rentrer chez elle et de se changer. Elle s'était habillé d'une longue robe blanche qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle avait mit cette robe la dernière fois pour une soirée avec Lucas. Elle espérait que si Lucas la voyait comme cela, il lui dirait ce qu'il pensait de leur relation. Elle voulait savoir où ils en étaient. Car depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé, il n'y avait rien eu. Peut être que s'ils se retrouvaient seuls, chez lui, il se passerait quelques choses entre eux …_

_Elle était devant son miroir, mais ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de l'avis d'une amie. Et comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, elle entendit le bruit de la clef dans la serrure. Brooke rentrait enfin à la maison. Elle alla dans l'entrée et fit :_

**Peyton : **Alors ?! Qu'est ce que tu penses de ma tenue ?!

**Brooke : **Tu es très jolie Peyton, mais tu vois Jake ce soir ?

**Peyton :** Non, je vais voir Lucas, peut être qu'on va recommencer quelques choses tous les deux !

**Brooke :** Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela ? Enfin, je veux dire je croyais que Lucas t'avais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas encore reprendre une relation …

**Peyton :** Bah en fait, je vais voir où on en est, mais je pense que tout ira bien et puis, qui sait, peut être que bientôt, je deviendrais Madame Scott !

**Brooke :** Et que fait tu de Jake ? Je croyais que vous aviez l'intention de vous retrouver comme avant ?!

**Peyton : **Oui, mais en fait, Jake est seulement un ami. Et puis, si Lucas ne veut pas de moi, alors il me restera toujours le temps de faire le point avec Jake quand il reviendra.

**Brooke :** Si tu es sure de toi alors je suis sure que vu ta tenue, il va tomber à la renverse.

**Peyton :** Je l'espère. Je rentrerais peut être pas. A plus tard

_Peyton sourit, puis partie. Quand à Brooke, elle s'assit dans son salon et regarda l'une des photos d'elle et de Angie, la petite fille lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Comment allait-elle faire avec Peyton et comment pourrait t'elle faire pour surmonter sa tristesse d'avoir perdu Angie ?! N'aurait t'elle pas du partir pour la rejoindre ?! Elle le pensait. Elle espérait en tout cas que Lucas ne la trahirait pas une fois de plus._

_-- _

_Peyton arriva chez Lucas un quart d'heure après avoir quitté sa maison, elle sonna et Lucas vint lui ouvrir. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Peyton se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne la repoussa pas …_


	8. 6x08 : I love You Anyways

**Épisode 8**

_Il ne la repoussa pas avant que quelques secondes se soient écoulées. Mais il finit quand même par s'éloigner. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il y avait un espoir entre eux. Car pour lui, c'était bel et bien terminé et il ne voulait pas encore partir dans des histoires entre Brooke et Peyton._

**Lucas : **Non Peyton, tu ne peux pas arriver ici comme cela et m'embrasser !

**Peyton : **Et pourquoi pas ?! Je veux dire, avec Lindsey, c'est finit alors pourquoi on n'aurait pas notre chance nous aussi. C'est vrai on est libre maintenant d'être heureux ensemble Lucas, rien ne peux nous empêcher d'être ensemble !

**Lucas : **Si justement, il y a quelque chose qui peut nous empêcher d'être ensemble Peyton. C'est l'amour…

**Peyton : **Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes plus pour qu'on puisse être ensemble ?!

**Lucas : **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'on ne peut pas rebâtir une relation maintenant. C'est trop tard Peyton. Mon cœur est déjà prit. Depuis quelques temps déjà. Et même si j'ai de l'affection pour toi. Je ne t'aime plus d'amour.

**Peyton : **Ton cœur est déjà prit ?! Tu veux dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autres ?! C'est Lindsey c'est ça ?!

**Lucas : **Non ce n'est pas Lindsey, avec elle c'est bien finit. Peyton, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais voilà, je crois que notre histoire est terminée depuis bien longtemps. Il ne faut pas remuer le passé.

**Peyton : **Mais si ce n'est pas Lindsey, de qui il s'agit ?! Et puis, que signifiait ce livre que tu as écrit. Tu espérais que cette comète revienne et je suis revenue. Mais tu ne veux plus de moi et pire tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**Lucas : **Tu devrais comprendre que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Et puis le livre était un point final à notre histoire. Un simple adieu à ce qu'on avait vécu et qui s'était terminé il y a bien longtemps. Peyton, comprend moi, j'aime une autre personne que toi mais je n'y peux rien ! C'est ainsi maintenant.

**Peyton : **Et je la connais ?! Je veux dire, si tu es déjà avec quelqu'un cela veux dire que vous avez déjà eu des sentiments pour cette personne.

**Lucas : **Oui, tu la connais … C'est Brooke !

**Peyton : **Tu veux dire que Brooke et toi … vous êtes ensemble…

**Lucas : **Je veux dire que j'aime Brooke, mais qu'elle ne veut pas te faire de mal et donc, elle préfère qu'on ne soit pas ensemble plutôt que de te faire du mal.

**Peyton : **Alors vous vous aimez tous les deux ?!

**Lucas : **Oui, mais Brooke ne voudra jamais qu'on soit ensemble totalement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on se marie pour toi !

**Peyton : **Tu veux dire que tu l'as demandé en mariage ?! Tu as demandé ma meilleure amie en mariage ? Tu veux me faire du mal c'est ça !! Comme je t'en ai fait en brisant ton mariage avec Lindsey. Tu m'as mentit alors quand tu disais que tu ne me haïssais pas.

**Lucas : **Mais non Peyton ! J'aime Brooke, je ne lui ferais pas de mal en la demandant en mariage pour te blesser. J'avais envie de prendre ma vie en main et je l'ai fait en la demandant en mariage parce que je l'aime. Mais elle a refusé. Elle ne voulait pas te trahir.

**Peyton : **Alors tu veux dire que Brooke et toi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble à cause de moi.

**Lucas : **Non, pas techniquement, on est ensemble, mais elle hésite vraiment… Elle ne veut pas te faire de mal. Et moi non plus.

_Peyton regardait Lucas, les larmes vinrent inonder ses yeux. La réalité était dure, sa meilleure amie et l'homme qu'elle aimait étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et elle dans tout cela ? Elle était un obstacle à leur amour. Mais Brooke l'avait trahi en ne lui disant rien à propos de ses sentiments envers Lucas. Et maintenant, elle sentait que son cœur venait de se briser. C'était quelques choses à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. _

**Peyton : **Et bien, c'est trop tard Lucas, ça me fait du mal… Et le pire, c'est que je croyais que mes sentiments envers toi s'étaient atténués, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et maintenant, j'apprends qu'en plus, tu sors avec ma meilleure amie … S'en est vraiment trop …

**Lucas : **Peyton …

**Peyton : **Non Lucas, maintenant c'est trop tard, tu m'as brisé le cœur il y a déjà plusieurs semaines en disant oui à Lindsey et maintenant en me disant que tu aimes Brooke. Que devient notre histoire ?!

**Lucas : **Peyton, cela fait longtemps qu'elle est terminée … Tu as dit non quand je t'ai demandé en mariage…

**Peyton : **Non Lucas, j'ai dit un jour, je n'étais pas prête à l'époque ! Et quand je suis venue à une de tes séances de dédicaces, tu étais déjà avec Lindsey. Tu m'as carrément oublié alors que notre histoire n'était pas réellement finit.

**Lucas : **Je suis désolé …

_Peyton regardait toujours Lucas, elle ravala ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas craquer réellement devant Lucas. Elle devait se montrer forte. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à pardonner à Brooke ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle lui avait rien dit quand Peyton était partie de la maison pour aller voir Lucas. Rien du tout d'ailleurs depuis une semaine. Brooke avait eu l'air évasif et préoccupée. Peyton avait pensé qu'Angie manquait à Brooke, mais maintenant, elle savait que c'était tout autre chose. _

**Peyton : **Tu peux l'être Lucas, car maintenant c'est réellement terminé, il n'y aura plus d'amitié, plus rien entre toi et moi. Ni entre Brooke et moi.

**Lucas : **Tu ne peux pas faire cela à Brooke, tu es sa meilleure amie, et elle n'a jamais voulu te faire souffrir, si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à moi, et à personne d'autre. Elle souffre déjà assez de la situation.

**Peyton : **Tu veux vraiment que je reste son amie ? Alors c'est simple, tu n'as qu'à la quitter…

**Lucas : **Peyton ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu voudrais que je laisse Brooke ?! Tu sais que cela lui ferais du mal ! Tu ne peux pas penser que je puisse lui faire une chose pareille après lui avoir dit que je l'aimais !

**Peyton : **Je suis très sérieuse au contraire.

**Lucas : **Peyton, je ne te reconnais pas, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

**Peyton : **Ce qu'il m'est arrivée ? Je me suis fait trahir par l'homme que j'aimais et par ma meilleure amie.

**Lucas :** Mais elle ne t'a pas trahis, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, mais il faut que tu t'en remettes Peyton. Mais n'en veut pas à Brooke !

**Peyton : **C'est trop tôt pour que je ne lui en veuille pas, et pareil pour toi, je t'en veux et cela ne disparaîtra pas tout de suite. Maintenant. Je vais aller retirer mes affaires de chez Brooke ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire là bas !

**Lucas : **Peyton …

_Lucas soupira, mais Peyton quitta la maison de Lucas. Pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui souffre ? Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie où tout le monde souffrait. Peut être que l'idée de Brooke de partir n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il allait y réfléchir…_

_--_

_Brooke était chez elle, toujours sur le canapé du salon et n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva donc, et alla ouvrir la porte. Mais les personnes qu'elle vit, elle ne s'était pas attendue à les voir._

**Brooke : **Rachel ? Tu oses revenir après ce que tu as fait ?! Et tu es avec Cooper ?!!!

**Rachel : **Brooke, je suis vraiment désolée de ce que je t'ai fait, surtout après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et d'ailleurs, voilà l'argent que je t'ai prit. Je suis vraiment désolée… Quant à Cooper que tu connais, et bien, on s'est fiancé il y a quelques jours.

_Brooke prit l'enveloppe que Rachel lui tendit et n'en crue pas ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Rachel reviendrait et lui rendrait l'argent qu'elle lui avait volé. Quant à Cooper … Il était avec Rachel ?! C'était le monde à l'envers. Elle regarda Cooper surprise …_

**Cooper : **Ne t'en fait pas, elle dit la vérité, on est bien fiancés. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais c'est la vérité.

**Brooke : **Cela n'effacera pas ce que Rachel a fait !

**Rachel : **Je sais ce que j'ai fait Brooke, j'en suis désolée, mais si tu nous laisses entrer, je pourrais t'expliquer ce qu'il est arrivé depuis que j'ai quitté Tree Hill !

_Brooke hésita quelques instants, puis les laissa entrer dans sa maison. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Brooke regarda Cooper et Rachel en face d'elle. Elle attendait que Rachel lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps. Elle n'était pas spécialement heureuse de voir Rachel de retour après ce qu'elle avait fait, mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle était vivante. Et puis, Brooke se disait que finalement, ce qu'avait dit sa mère à Rachel ne l'avait pas conduit au fond d'un trou._

**Rachel : **Écoute, quand j'ai quitté Tree Hill, je n'allais toujours pas très bien. J'était au fond du trou en fait et on va dire que ce que m'a dit ta mère ne m'a pas aidé. Je ne l'accuse pas car d'un certain côté elle avait raison. Je n'étais qu'une traînée. Alors je suis partie, je me suis servie de l'argent que je t'ai volé pour avoir un vol pour San Francisco. La bas, j'ai rencontré pas mal de gens et je me suis fait embauché comme mannequin dans une toutes petite agence. Finalement, peu de temps après, j'ai revu Cooper, je l'ai rencontré par hasard. Et on s'est raconté nos vie depuis qu'on s'était plus vue…

**Cooper : **Et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait vécu quelques choses qui avait été un peu pareil pour moi ces dernières années après l'accident qui nous a séparé. Et l'écart d'age aussi. Mais je lui ai pardonné et on a apprit à se connaître durant les dernières semaines. Quelques choses qu'on avait pas fait il y a 6 ans…

**Rachel :** Et puis on s'est rapproché l'un de l'autre et l'écart d'age qu'on a n'a plus d'importance. On s'est rendu compte qu'en fait, le fait était qu'on s'était aimé pendant tout le temps où l'on ne s'était pas vu. Aimé à nous détruire avec la distance. Mais maintenant je vais mieux et j'ai réussi a réunir l'argent que je t'avais volé. Je ne pouvais pas oublier notre amitié comme cela. Alors maintenant, je voudrait te demander pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait et surtout, que tu me rendes encore un dernier service !

_Brooke regarda Rachel , pouvait t'elle lui pardonné ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?! Brooke avait toujours considéré Rachel comme un peu garce mais comme une amie quand même. Et puis, si Rachel avait replonger c'était de la faute de sa mère. Et maintenant, Rachel venait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Brooke ne pouvait que lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle avait fait._

**Brooke : **Je suis d'accord pour te pardonner Rachel, je sais ce que ma mère t'a dit et je comprends pourquoi tu es partie. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à te rendre un service.

**Rachel : **Mais tu n'auras rien à faire, à part être ma demoiselle d'honneur

_Brooke la regarda surprise mais heureuse, l'une de ses amies allait se marier. Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Brooke se leva et dit :_

**Brooke : **J'accepte avec plaisir Rachel ! Je suis vraiment contente pour vous.

_Rachel se leva également et les deux amies s'étreignirent avait amitié. Enfin, les choses allaient changés pour tout le monde. Les deux amies continuèrent un peu à parler sans vraiment faire attention à Cooper. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ils finirent part partir de chez Brooke. Ils allaient s'installer dans un hôtel le temps de se trouver une maison dans le coin._

_--_

_Haley et Jamie venait d'arriver devant la maison, c'était une très grande demeure où Haley était allée que quelques fois. Elle regarda la maison, ce n'était peut être pas l'endroit rêvé pour elle. Mais d'avoir la plage comme décor à la fenêtre n'était pas mal. Et puis Jamie était content de se trouver dans la maison de son grand père._

**Jamie : **Ça y'est, on est arrivé ?

**Haley : **Oui, c'est ici.

**Jamie : **Chouette !

_Une fois que Haley eut ouvert la portière de la voiture, Jamie sauta en dehors et se dirigea en courant vers la maison. Haley arriva quelques instant plus tard et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec les clés que le notaire lui avait remis. Jamie entra dans la maison et commença à faire le tour du propriétaire. Haley alla entre temps chercher les bagages qu'elle avait fait pour Jamie et elle. Ensuite, elle les ramena dans la maison. Elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle chambre elle allait se rendre. Elle visita alors la maison. Elle s'en souvenait, mais elle ne s'était pas souvenue qu'il y avait une chambre d'enfant la dernière fois . Elle entra dans la chambre et remarqua alors qu'il y avait beaucoup d'objet pour enfant. Dan aurait t'il préparé une chambre pour son petit fils avec l'espoir de le recevoir chez lui un jour ? C'était possible, même si Haley savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais permis. Elle trouva Jamie au bord de la plage un peu plus loin de la maison._

**Haley : **Alors, tu as déjà fait le tour de la maison !

**Jamie :** Oui, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait une chambre pour moi … Est-ce que je peut dormir dedans ?!

**Haley :** Oui, bien sure. Ce n'est que pour quelques temps de toutes façon ! On rentrera bientôt à la maison je pense.

**Jamie : **Pas tout de suite quand même ?

**Haley : **Non, juste le temps que ton père se rende compte de ses erreurs. Il en fait beaucoup en ce moment !

_Haley et Jamie rentrèrent dans la maison._

_--_

_Peyton arriva devant chez Brooke. Elle était en colère et allait mettre fin à cette amitié qui la faisait souffrir depuis tant d'années. Il avait fallu que Brooke lui prenne l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme qu'elle avait voulu pour mari depuis tellement d'années. Elle entra dans la maison, Brooke n'était pas dans le salon. Peyton cria donc :_

**Peyton : **Brooke !!!

_Brooke arriva dans l'entrée, elle sentait que Peyton était en colère. Et elle le comprenait, Lucas avait du lui dire tout pour eux deux. Et maintenant elle allait s'en prendre à elle pour tout ses malheurs. Brooke savait que leur amitié allait se terminer pour Lucas. Elle s'en voulait. Qu'aurait t'elle pu faire pour que tout cela n'arrive pas ? _

**Brooke : **Peyton… Je suis désolée…

**Peyton : **Pas de cela avec moi Brooke, tu pensais à cela depuis le début. Depuis que tu avais rompu avec lui. Tu pensais qu'un jour tu pourrais le reprendre !

**Brooke : **Ce n'était pas le cas Peyton. Si j'ai rompu avec lui c'est parce que tu l'aimais et je pensais également qu'il t'aimait. Et c'était le cas, je l'ai bien vu. Si tu regardes, je suis resté toute seule depuis que j'ai rompu avec lui. Oh bien entendu il y a eu Chase, mais tu sais comment cela s'est terminé !

**Peyton : **Et Owen ? Ce n'était personne ?! Et Noah pendant que tu était près de ton agence principale ? Il n'était rien ?

**Brooke : **Avec Noah, c'était une tout autre histoire et cela s'est terminé très vite aussi ! Tu n'as rien à me reprocher, je ne t'ai pas trahis !

**Peyton : **Alors tu n'es pas avec Lucas ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il vient de me dire !

**Brooke :** On s'aime avec Lucas, je ne peux quand même pas encore aller contre mes sentiments alors qu'il m'aime. Peyton, je suis vraiment désolée, mais tu as eu ta chance ! Tu aurais du la saisir.

_Brooke était cruelle, c'était vrai, mais Peyton aurait pu faire son possible pour que Lucas soit heureux. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui brise le cœur. Brooke n'en voulait pas à Peyton pour cela, ce n'était pas son rôle, mais maintenant que Brooke pouvait être assez heureuse, elle n'allait pas encore fuir son bonheur. _

**Peyton : **Tu oses me dire une chose pareil ? Si vraiment tu avais aimé Lucas à cet époque pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à le dire autour de toi ?! Tu veux seulement me faire souffrir, comme avant !

**Brooke : **Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir Peyton ! Comment peux tu penser cela ? Tu est ma meilleure amie Peyton, on a vécu ensemble une bonne partie de notre vie. Mais à chaque fois, Lucas est la cause de nos disputes, il faudrait peut être que l'on grandisse un peu !

**Peyton : **Tu parles de grandir alors que c'est toi qui t'es jetée dans ses bras alors que tu sais que je l'aime toujours. Dans l'optique de l'amitié, tu crois que c'est normal ?

**Brooke : **Tu crois vraiment que parce que j'aime Lucas et que je souhaite un peu de bonheur ce n'est pas être ton amie ?! Tu veux que je le quitte ? Et que je pense une fois de plus à toi !

**Peyton : **Non, ce que je voulais, c'est que tu sois franche avec moi, depuis des semaines tu aurais pu me le dire, même des années, pourquoi ne l'avoir pas fait ? C'Est-ce que les amies sont censé faire ! Et je crois que c'Est-ce qui me fait le plus mal ! Que tu ne m'ais rien dit ! On était amie ! Enfin, c'Est-ce que je croyais !

_Pour Peyton, c'était dure d'en vouloir à Brooke, elle venait de perdre Angie… Et même si elle lui en voulait, c'était quand même sa meilleure amie. Elle avait besoin de fuir._

**Brooke : **Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir Peyton, je ne voulais même pas laisser aller mes sentiments ! Je l'ai fait quand il m'a demander de l'épousé, mais j'ai quand même refuser d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et cela c'est pour toi !!

**Peyton : **Mais ce que je voulais, c'est que tu me dises tout ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait … Je vais partir maintenant. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. On ne peut plus être amie Brooke !

_Peyton s'éloigna, elle alla dans sa chambre, elle allait quitté cet endroit. Quelques instants plus tard, Peyton quittait la maison avec un petit sac et partait en direction de son bureau au Tric, pour l'instant, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Quant à Brooke, elle partie aussi en direction de chez Lucas, il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec lui._

_--_

_Nathan était seul dans la grande maison, il se sentait très seul. Pourquoi avait t'il fallu qu'il se montre égoïste et qu'il ne pense qu'à lui ? Son fils avait du se sentir si seul en ce moment si triste. Il aurait du faire quelques choses pour les retenir, n'importe quoi. Il fut interrompu par le retour de sa mère dans la maison. _

**Déborah : **Tu es tout seul ? Haley et Jamie ne sont toujours pas rentrés ?

**Nathan :** Si, mais ils sont repartis, ils ont quitté la maison ! Haley a décidé de prendre du recul !

**Déborah : **Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

**Nathan : **J'ai encore tout fait de travers… Jamie voulait allé à l'enterrement de Dan, moi je ne voulait pas et j'ai donc laissé Haley tout assumé. Je n'ai pas soutenu mon fils… Et maintenant, Haley a peur que je fasse la même chose avec notre futur enfant.

**Déborah : **Tu veux dire que Haley est enceinte ? Là, c'est vraiment mal joué de ta part !

**Nathan :** Je sais, mais comment Est-ce que j'aurais pu le savoir ?! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne me l'a pas dit ! Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de souhaiter une bonne mort à Dan !

**Déborah : **Ce n'est pas le problème Nathan, Haley s'est sentit seule et veux protéger son fils du fait que tu ne les soutient pas. Il faut que tu rattrape les choses !

**Nathan : **Et tu as une idée de comment faire cela ?! Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas comment Haley pourrait me pardonner ce que je lui ai fait. Je l'ai carrément abandonné. Elle et Jamie ! Et maintenant, c'est compréhensible qu'elle veuille protéger notre futur enfant. Même si cela n'est pas ce que je veux.

**Déborah : **Alors tu n'as qu'à parler à ta femme. A essayer de lui montrer que tu seras toujours là pour tes enfants, pour elle. C'est la seule solution pour qu'elle revienne. Et puis je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aime alors elle reviendra, il faut juste qu'elle ai la certitude qu'elle pourra compter sur toi pour vos enfants à l'avenir.

**Nathan : **Tu as raison maman, mais je ne sais pas par où je vais bien pouvoir commencer. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?!

**Déborah** **: **Je ne sais pas, tu m'en demande un peu trop, propose lui des sorties, avec Jamie et elle. Je ne sais pas, réfléchit un peu, je suis persuadé que tu peux faire quelques choses pour qu'elle revienne.

**Nathan : **Merci maman, heureusement que tu es là !

**Déborah : **Je ne fait que t'aider Nathan, mais fait attention à Haley, si elle est enceinte, elle va avoir besoin de soutient.

**Nathan : **Je le sais, mais pour cela, il va falloir que j'arrive à la convaincre que je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

**Déborah : **Je suis sure que tu y arriveras, quant à moi, il faut que je me prépare, ce soir je sors.

**Nathan : ** Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de sortir en ce moment ? Tu ne vois quand même pas ce pervers sur Internet ?

**Déborah :** Ce n'est pas un pervers…

**Nathan : **Alors c'est qui ?! Je le connais ?

**Déborah : **Comment tu pourrais le connaître ? Je veux dire cela pourrait être quelqu'un très loin d'ici.

**Nathan :** Ne me dit pas que je le connais ? Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

**Déborah : **Bon, tu le connais, c'est vrai, mais je ne te dirais pas qui c'est ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

_Déborah se dirigea vers sa chambre et se prépara, quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait et quittait la maisons laissant Nathan seul avec ses pensée. Sa mère avait raison, il fallait qu'il fasse quelques choses pour que Haley ne se sente pas abandonnée avec Jamie. Il allait proposer à Haley de faire des sorties, de passer du temps ensembles tous les trois et ils verraient tous où cela les mènerait _

_--_

_Brooke arriva chez Lucas quelques temps plus tard. Elle se sentait mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Elle avait perdu Angie, maintenant c'était l'amitié de Peyton. Peut être que bientôt cela serait Lucas… Elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Cependant il fallait bien que les choses s'arrangent. Elle arriva chez Lucas et sonna, il lui ouvrit la porte presque aussitôt, comme s'il l'attendait._

**Brooke : **Lucas, cela ne peut pas continuer, regarde le mal qu'on fait autour de nous.

**Lucas : **Ne dit pas cela Brooke, on a le droit d'être heureux. Tu ne peux pas laisser Peyton nous séparer. On s'aime et on a le droit de se laisser aller au bonheur. Peyton s'en remettra, c'est le choc d'avoir appris notre amour. Mais on a le droit d'être heureux !

**Brooke : **Mais Est-ce qu'on arrivera à être heureux si Peyton ne nous parle plus, c'est ma meilleure amie, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la perdre !

**Lucas : **Je suis sure qu'elle reviendra Brooke ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Tout ira bien. Peyton te pardonnera et on pourra enfin vivre heureux tous. On est encore jeune et on a le temps de tout raccorder. Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais te demander quelques choses.

**Brooke : **Ne me dit pas que tu veux encore me demander en mariage Lucas, c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

**Lucas : **Ce n'est pas cela. Mais cela t'aidera à prendre la vie du bon côté. A pensé qu'on peut réellement être heureux ensemble. Je sais que tu veux avoir un enfant, et même si l'on s'y met maintenant…

_Lucas souri, il pensait déjà au fait d'avoir Brooke dans ses bras. Cela lui manquait, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Alors il continua._

**Lucas : **… Tu n'auras pas l'enfant dont tu rêves maintenant. Alors si tu le souhaites, on peu aller rejoindre Angie. Certes, on ne pourra pas la ramener avec nous mais tu pourras passer du temps avec elle. Et peut être pourras-tu faire en sorte que les parents d'Angie puisse accepter que tu la prennes quelques fois dans l'année. Je sais que c'est quelques choses qui ne sera pas facile, mais vu ce que tu as fait pour leur fille, ils devraient accepter.

**Brooke : **Mais tu as ton travail ici ! Et j'ai le miens !

**Lucas :** On peut bien partir quelques jours, cela ne coûtera rien et puis, Skills pourra me remplacer. Et je suis certaines que même si ta boutique ferme quelques jours tu ne perdra pas tes clients. Allez Brooke, accepte. On pourra vraiment être heureux !

**Brooke : **Tu es sure de toi Lucas ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela juste pour moi.

**Lucas : **Mais j'en ai envie. Je veux être avec toi, si c'est ici, alors cela le sera. Et si c'est ailleurs, je te suivrais n'importe où…

**Brooke : **Tu es sure de toi Lucas ?

**Lucas : **Oui …

**Brooke : **Alors je veux bien qu'on parte d'ici et qu'on retrouve Angie…

**Lucas : **Juste le temps de prendre deux billets d'avions et de préparer un sac de voyage et on pourra aller chercher aussi quelques affaires pour toi. On ira ensuite.

**Brooke : **J'ai quelques chose d'autre en tête Lucas là maintenant…

**Lucas : **Et quelle est cette chose ?!

**Brooke : **Tu ne devine pas ?

**Lucas : **Brooke ?!

_Lucas la regarda interrogatif, mais en la regardant, elle découvrit que son regard voulait tout dire. Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement, il l'aimait réellement mais il voulait qu'ils prennent leur temps. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec amour. Il approfondit au fur et à mesure que les secondes passait. Puis, le temps continuant de s'écouler, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Et lentement la posa sur son lit. Il firent alors l'amour. Comme autrefois, avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils avaient du enfouir au fond d'eux pendant tant d'années. Car même si Lucas avait aimé Peyton une partie de sa vie, la majorité du temps où il avait ressentit de l'amour, c'était pour Brooke. Quant à Brooke, Lucas resterait son seul grand amour…_


	9. 6x09 : They'll Never Know

**Épisode 9**

_Le lendemain, Peyton était à son bureau, elle était partie de chez Brooke et avait enfin laissé ses larmes couler. Elle en voulait à Brooke de ce qu'elle venait de lui faire mais n'avait t'elle pas fait la même chose à Brooke quelques années auparavant. Et par deux fois en plus quand Lucas et Brooke étaient ensemble ? Peyton s'en voulait presque d'en vouloir à Brooke. Et oui elle avait fait pire à Brooke ! Et en plus, Lucas et elle n'étaient plus ensemble depuis des années. Quelle amie elle faisait pour Brooke ? Enfin bon, Peyton cessa de penser à Brooke et à Lucas, dans l'affaire c'était elle qui avait été trahis, quoi qu'elle en pense. Peyton avait pourtant presque envie d'appeler Brooke pour s'excuser. Mais elle ne le fit pas et continua à pleurer. Elle avait perdu Lucas et sa meilleure amie dans la même soirée. Elle regarda Mia qui était là sans rien dire et la laissant pleurer. Pourtant à un moment, Mia finit par dire :_

**Mia : **Allez Peyton, raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu dis que Lucas et Brooke sont ensemble, mais pourquoi cela te fais tant de mal, je croyais que tu avais enfin fait une croix sur Lucas !

**Peyton : **C'est vrai, je le croyais, mais en fait, ce n'était pas vrai et quand j'ai lu le livre que Lucas a écrit, j'ai cru que cela signifiait qu'il m'aimait toujours. Je me suis dit alors qu'il fallait que je tente ma chance avec Lucas, mais en fait, ce livre était un simple adieu à l'amour qu'il avait eu pour moi. C'était juste une fin pour lui !!

**Mia : **Allez Peyton, reprends toi ! Ce n'est qu'un garçon !

**Peyton : **Non justement, ce n'est pas qu'un garçon, c'est l'homme que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie et je me rends compte que finalement, il aime ma meilleure amie. Maintenant, je suis réellement toute seule.

**Mia : **Et Haley ? Ce n'est pas ton amie aussi ? Je croyais que vous étiez amies au même titre que toi et Brooke ?

**Peyton : **Oui dans un certain sens, mais je crois qu'elle a déjà de sérieux problèmes de couples. Je ne voudrais pas l'embêter.

**Mia : **Tu ne l'embêteras pas, c'est ton amie, il suffit simplement que tu lui parles de la situation, elle pourra t'aider j'en suis sure.

**Peyton : **Tu as peut être raison, il faudra que je voie avec elle. Peut être tout à l'heure. Mais bon, qu'est ce qu'elle pourra faire ? Me dire de m'en remettre ? C'est peut être ce que je dois faire finalement ! Il y a d'autres hommes sur terre.

**Mia : **Tu vois, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire, surtout que tu as encore le temps ! Tu n'es quand même pas vieille ! Et il y a tout une ribambelle d'homme qui je suis sure aimeraient bien être avec toi !

**Peyton : **Oui …

_Peyton cessa de pleurer, il fallait continuer à vivre, Lucas n'était quand même pas le seul homme sur terre, mais pour l'instant, elle avait encore besoin de temps pour réaliser que l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé en aimait une autre. Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Brooke, plus tard, quand les choses se seraient tassées, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas, Peyton avait encore bien trop mal pour lui pardonner. Mais peut être que le temps finirait par cicatriser ses blessures. Elle regarda Mia, celle-ci était venue lui parler de l'homme qui était censé connaître Ellie, d'après Mia, il était assez jeune et dans le milieu de la musique._

**Mia : **D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est grâce à Ellie qu'il a pu travailler dans le milieu de la musique. Elle lui a donné sa chance. Il était encore jeune à l'époque. Cela lui a fait bizarre quand je lui ai dit que j'étais sous le label de Peyton Sawyer, tout de suite, il m'a parlé d'Ellie. Il m'a dit qu'elle lui parlait souvent de toi ! Et que quelques part, il avait eu l'impression de te connaître.

**Peyton : **Et il t'a dit quand il voudrait passer ici alors ?

**Mia : **Oui, il passera sûrement ce soir en fait ! Il m'a dit qu'il passait pour une soirée caritative dans une boite dans la région et donc il en profitera pour venir te voir.

**Peyton : **D'accord, je le verrais donc ce soir, il n'aura qu'à venir ici, maintenant, c'est un peu ma maison jusqu'à ce que je me trouve une autre maison à Tree Hill. Et il faut aussi que j'enlève tout ce qui est à moi de chez Brooke, je n'ai pas envie que tout reste la bas.

**Mia : **Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera quoi que ce soit à tes affaires !

**Peyton : **C'est vrai, mais si cela ne s'arrange pas entre nous deux, je crois qu'il faudra quand même que je déménage.

**Mia : **Mais pourquoi tu lui en veux ? Je croyais que tu étais sa meilleure amie, tu devrais être heureuse pour elle, même si cela te fait mal !

**Peyton : **Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir dessus Mia, pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de temps pour respirer ! Peut être qu'une fois que j'aurais digérer la nouvelle, j'irais lui parler, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de temps. Et puis, j'ai vraiment plus envie de parler de cela, je verrais plus tard !

**Mia : **Ok ! Bon moi, faut que je décolle, j'ai mon avion dans deux heures, je reviendrais dans deux semaines normalement, on se verra à ce moment là ! A la prochaine Pey' !

_Mia partie, cela fit quelques chose à Peyton que celle-ci l'appelle Pey', normalement, c'était Brooke qui l'appelait comme cela ! Mais bon, elle s'en remettrait. Maintenant, elle allait faire ce que Mia venait de lui conseiller, elle allait allée voir Haley chez elle, en espérant ne pas tomber sur une dispute entre Nathan et elle. Peut être que Haley saurait lui dire les bons mots pour la réconforter. Même si cela ne l'aiderait sûrement pas pour la suite. Elle ferait comme elle pourrait. Peyton partie donc de son bureau pour se rendre chez Haley et Nathan !_

_--_

_Lucas se réveilla, il avait Brooke dans ses bras, ils étaient tous les deux nus. Pour Lucas, c'était comme revenir à la période où ils étaient tous les deux heureux ensembles. Il essaya de se dégager sans réveiller Brooke. Il alla ensuite prendre une bonne douche. Puis ensuite, il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuné. Et enfin, il appela Haley, s'il partait avec Brooke, il fallait qu'il prévienne au moins une personne pour pas qu'il y ait d'inquiétude. Il allait également lui apprendre qu'il était avec Brooke, elle avait le droit de le savoir, elle était sa meilleure amie à lui et à Brooke aussi. Il composa donc le numéro du téléphone portable de Haley et attendit qu'elle décroche :_

**Haley : **Allo?

**Lucas : **Haley, c'est Lucas …

**Haley : **Lucas ? Comment ça va depuis hier ?

**Lucas : **Bien, enfin, oui, ça va ! Je t'appelle pour te prévenir qu'avec Brooke, on quitte la ville pour quelques temps !

**Haley : **Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Il est arrivé quelques choses à quelqu'un ?

**Lucas :** Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'emmène Brooke en Birmanie pour voir Angie. Je crois que cela lui fera du bien.

**Haley : **Ne me dit pas que tu as recommencé Lucas ?

**Lucas : **Recommencer quoi Haley ?

**Haley : **Avec Brooke et Peyton ! Tu sais Lucas, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec leur sentiment et en plus, on est plus au lycée !!

**Lucas : **Je ne joue avec personne Haley, j'ai réglé les choses ! Je suis avec Brooke, c'est elle que j'aime, et j'en ai parlé à Peyton. Haley, je sais ce que tu penses, que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, que je fais souffrir des filles superbes, mais il m'a fallu le temps que je réalise que j'aimais Brooke et seulement elle !

**Haley : **Tu es vraiment sure de toi ?! Je veux dire que Brooke est ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, surtout qu'elle a du perdre l'amitié de Peyton. Et avec le fait que Angie ait du partir, cela ne doit pas être facile pour elle en ce moment !

**Lucas : **Haley, je sais ce que je fais, et puis, même si il est vrai que Peyton n'est pas enchanté de me voir avec Brooke, je suis sure qu'elle finira par lui pardonner, après tout, c'est moi qui lui ai brisé le cœur ! Mais ce qui est sure, c'est que j'aime Brooke et que je veux passer ma vie avec elle.

**Haley : **Tu veux dire que tu veux la demander en mariage ?!

**Lucas : **En fait, je l'ai déjà fait, il y a une semaine ! Mais c'est une longue histoire, je t'en parlerais quand on rentrera de Birmanie.

**Haley : **Mais tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y aller avec l'ouragan qui est passé il y a quelques jours ?

**Lucas : **En fait, je ne sais pas, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'on y aille, Brooke veut fonder sa famille. Cela la rendrait très heureuse si elle pouvait voir Angie. Je ne sais pas encore si on y restera beaucoup de temps, mais je veux revoir ce petit sourire sur les lèvres de Brooke qu'elle avait quand Angie était encore là.

**Haley : **En tout cas faites attention, les vents sont encore violents d'après les nouvelles.

**Lucas : **Ne t'en fait pas, on fera attention, je donnerai ma vie pour Brooke, je l'aime tu sais !

**Haley : **Je l'ai compris, depuis quelques temps déjà. Enfin bon, je suis contente que cela aille bien entre vous deux ! C'est bien qu'au moins un de nous deux soit heureux!

**Lucas :** Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire Haley ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe avec Nathan ?

**Haley : **On est séparé, j'ai quitté Nathan hier, je suis partie avec Jamie, on est à la maison de Dan au bord de la plage.

**Lucas : **Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cette maison ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Haley ! Tu aurais du venir à la maison, il y a de la place pour toi et Jamie.

**Haley : **Je sais Lucas, mais James se faisait une joie de venir dans la maison de son grand père, je n'ai rien pu faire pour aller contre cela !

**Lucas :** Bon, de toute façon, je ne peux rien dire, Jamie n'a pas connu le Dan qui nous a fait tant de mal. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nathan pour que tu le quitte.

**Haley : **Il ne s'est pas occupé de Jamie quand il avait tant besoin de lui. Et je ne veux pas que cela arrive avec notre futur enfant.

**Lucas : **Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte Haley ?

**Haley : **Oui, je suis enceinte, et j'aimerais que Nathan nous montre qu'il sera toujours là pour nos enfants. Ces derniers temps, je n'en ai pas eu l'impression.

**Lucas : **D'accord, bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille réveiller Brooke, on va partir de Tree Hill maintenant. On se voit à mon retour d'accord ? Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles !

**Haley : **C'est d'accord Lucas, ne t'en fait pas, j'arriverais à m'en sortir !

**Lucas : **A la prochaine Haley …

_Lucas raccrocha et finit de préparer un plateau pour le petit déjeuné qu'il porta à Brooke, seulement, lorsqu'il arriva, elle n'était plus dans son lit. Mais où était t'elle passé, Lucas entendit alors la douche coulé, il savait donc où se trouvait Brooke. En l'attendant, il fit un peu de rangement et prépara sa valise, il ne prit pas beaucoup d'affaires, il ne voulait pas spécialement rester longtemps en Birmanie, surtout dans les temps qui couraient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Brooke sortait de la douche, les cheveux mouillé, ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie pour Lucas… Il la regarda en souriant._

**Lucas : **Tu as bien dormi ?

**Brooke : **Comme un bébé, cela faisait longtemps d'ailleurs que je n'avais pas si bien dormit.

_Brooke s'approcha de Lucas, et l'embrassa doucement._

**Lucas : **Tu sais, si tu m'embrasse comme ça, je n'aurais pu envie de partir.

**Brooke : **Tu es sure ? Alors je vais peut être m'arrêter pour être sure que tu ne reviennes pas sur ta décision d'aller voir Angie.

_Brooke commença à s'éloigner de Lucas, mais celui-ci la ramena à lui pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser le priver de ces baisés qu'il aimait tant._

**Lucas : **Non, n'arrête surtout pas, mais il faut quand même qu'on y aille, sinon, on va rater notre avions. Et vu qu'il faut passer chez toi pour prendre quelques affaires. Il faut mieux qu'on parte maintenant.

**Brooke : **D'accord, alors allons y, mais d'abord, il faut peut être qu'on mange non ? Parce que moi j'ai très faim !

_Lucas souri, c'est vrai que lui aussi avait très faim, mais d'une tout autre chose que de nourriture. Enfin, ils devaient partir, et donc, il fallait se dépêcher. Ils déjeunèrent assez rapidement, ils se regardaient tout le temps, amoureusement. Lucas se demandait comment il avait pu la laisser le quitter des années auparavant, il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait vécu une belle histoire avec Peyton. Qu'il l'avait aimé, mais avec Brooke, tout était différent, ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant, cela les unissaient. _

_Une fois leur petit déjeuné terminé, ils partirent chez Brooke pour prendre quelques affaires à Brooke, elle prit également quelques jouets pour Angie, qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui donner lorsqu'elle était partie. _

_  
Ensuite, Brooke et Lucas se rendirent à l'aéroport pour se rendre en Birmanie, lieu où enfin, Brooke retrouverait la petite Angie qui lui manquait tant. Brooke et Lucas finirent par embarquer dans l'avion. Ils allaient retrouver la petite Angie qui leur manquait à tout les deux. Et qui sait, peut être que bientôt ils formeraient une famille avec Angie, mais pour l'instant, aucun d'eux ne savait comment les choses se dérouleraient._

_--_

_Peyton arriva devant chez Nathan et Haley quelques temps plus tard, elle savait que Brooke était proche de Haley, mais Peyton s'entendait bien aussi avec Haley et peut être que Haley arriverait à trouver les mots. Peyton sonna à la porte d'entrée et attendit. Ce ne fut pas Haley qui lui ouvrit mais Nathan :_

**Nathan : **Peyton, entre !

**Peyton : **Haley est là ?

**Nathan : **Non, elle est partie, pourquoi qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

**Peyton : **Haley est partie ?

_Peyton entra dans la maison et suivit Nathan jusqu'au salon. Ensuite, chacun s'installa face à face. Nathan raconta le fait que Haley l'avait quitté et pourquoi. Puis Peyton raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Brooke et Lucas …_

**Nathan : **Alors comme ça, Brooke et Lucas sont de nouveau ensembles ? Je ne m'y serait jamais attendu, ils avaient l'air d'être de simples amis.

**Peyton : **Ils cachaient bien leur jeux, c'est Lucas qui me l'a apprit hier soir, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il l'aime depuis quelques temps déjà. Voir même il l'a toujours aimé… Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est que Brooke l'aime depuis tout ce temps et que pourtant, elle n'en a rien dit… Il a fallu que Lucas me raconte tout pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié Lucas et que ses sentiments pour lui ne s'étaient jamais dissipés.

**Nathan : **Pourtant, elle est sortie avec d'autres hommes depuis, je veux dire il y en a eu plusieurs : Chase, Noah et Owen … Enfin c'est ceux que je connais !

**Peyton :** Oui c'Est-ce que je lui aie dit, mais pour elle, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Enfin bon, je m'en remettrais bien un jour car après tout, je n'étais plus avec Lucas depuis bien longtemps. Il faut que je passe à autre chose.

**Nathan : **Tu as l'air d'avoir réussi à t'en remettre rapidement !

**Peyton : **Il le faut bien, la vie continue, et puis, ma relation avec Lucas est terminée depuis bien longtemps ! J'aurais du m'attendre à ce que Brooke l'aime toujours. Mais je crois que j'étais aveugle. D'ailleurs, je l'étais peut être tout autant en croyant qu'il m'aimait toujours. C'Est-ce livre qui m'a mit le doute, mais finalement, ce livre ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste un point à l'histoire qu'il avait vécu il m'a dit.

**Nathan : **Je suis désolée pour toi Peyton, mais je suis sure que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre bientôt. Tu es magnifique, je suis sure qu'en faisant une croix sur Lucas, tu arriveras à trouver l'homme de ta vie !

**Peyton : **Tu as raison Nathan… Je vais y aller, il faut que je repasse à mon bureau, je vais voir quelqu'un qui connaissait Ellie tout à l'heure.

**Nathan : **D'accord, repasse quand tu veux !

**Peyton : **Et tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux si tu as envie de parler …

_Nathan et Peyton se dirent au revoir et Peyton retourna à son bureau. Quant à Nathan, il essaya de réfléchir à une solution de se faire pardonner par Haley. Mais il fallait qu'il lui laisse du temps, il le savait. Il la laisserait donc souffler encore quelques jours. Nathan alla dans la chambre de Jamie et regarda Chester, le petit lapin mangeait tranquillement du pain, lui ne s'était pas rendu compte du changement, mais pour Nathan, la maison était étrangement vide._

_--_

_Du côté de Haley, tout allait plutôt bien, elle commençait à savoir où se trouvait les choses et n'avait presque plus besoin de chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Jamie était toujours très heureux de se trouver ici et arrivait à trouver des choses que Haley n'avait jamais vues dans la maison auparavant. Haley avait aussi découvert que Dan avec laissé une grande somme d'argent dans un coin de la maison. Mais elle n'y avait pas touché, cela ne lui appartenait pas. Elle faisait le petit déjeuné pour Jamie, celui-ci souriait._

**Jamie : **Maman, Est-ce que je suis obligé d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais bien rester ici pour jouer avec la console de grand père !

**Haley : **Jamie, il faut aller à l'école, tu joueras à la console quand on rentrera, elle sera toujours là, ainsi que la maison.

**Jamie :** J'avais quand même le droit d'essayer non ?

**Haley : **Oui bien sure. Mais l'école est importante, et à moins d'être très malade il faut y aller tous les jours pour apprendre les choses.

**Jamie : **Je vais aller préparer mes affaires.

_Haley regarda son fils courir dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires d'école, pendant ce temps elle alla prendre ses copies de classes qu'elle avait corrigées durant la nuit n'arrivant pas à dormir. Ensuite, elle partie avec Jamie de la maison…_

_--_

_Brooke et Lucas arrivèrent en Birmanie en fin d'après midi. Ils étaient presque tous seuls dans l'aéroport, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de personne dans l'avion. Brooke savait à quel endroit vivait Angie, mais lorsqu'ils demandèrent où se trouvait l'endroit, on leur dit que l'endroit avait été « emporté » par l'ouragan. Ce fut un coup dur pour Brooke qui pensa tout de suite au pire. Cependant, quelqu'un ayant surpris leur conversation leur dit que la petite fille qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait dans une grande battisse avec sa mère et ses frères et sœur. _

_Ils partirent donc dans un entrepôt délabré, beaucoup de famille s'y trouvaient, la misère y régnait. Pour Brooke, c'était dur de voir tout cela et de penser qu'Angie devait vivre dans de telles conditions. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, Angie allait bien… Brooke regardait les familles, puis au loin, elle vit un groupe d'environ 8 enfants, Un groupe qui ne lui disait rien mais qui était attroupé autour d'un bébé. Brooke, avec l'instinct d'une mère se dirigea vers cet endroit ! C'était peut être de Angie qu'il s'agissait. Elle arriva à l'endroit et vit la petite fille qu'elle avait gardée pendant quelques semaines. Celle-ci pleurait, et semblait avoir faim. Lucas était tout près d'elle. Brooke se demandait où se trouver les parents d'Angie. Elle se tourna alors vers les enfants qui se trouvaient autour et demanda au plus grand :_

**Brooke : **Est-ce que c'est ta petite sœur ?

**Enfant : **Oui…

**Brooke : **Et ils sont où tes parents ?

**Enfant : **Notre père est mort durant l'ouragan et maman est très malade, elle est avec les personnes qui ne vont pas bien là bas.

_L'enfant indiquait un endroit éloigné, Brooke se dirigea vers cet endroit. Elle trouva une femme allongée et faible, elle demanda si elle était la maman d'Angie, et celle-ci fit seulement un signe de tête en guise de réponse positive. Brooke se présenta alors à la faible femme. Celle-ci dit alors :_

**Mère d'Angie : **C'est grâce à vous que ma petite fille est sauvée ?!

**Brooke : **Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose vous savez, je l'ai juste accueillit pour qu'elle se fasse opérer.

**Mère d'Angie : **Au contraire, vous lui avez offert un toit où elle a pu vivre sans problème. Dans un endroit où elle était en sécurité.

**Brooke : **Je suis sure qu'elle est aussi en sécurité avec vous …

**Mère d'Angie : **Non, elle ne l'est plus maintenant, mon mari est mort et j'ai 9 enfants à ma charge. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire… J'ai plus de force maintenant …

**Brooke : **Je suis sure que vous allez vous remettre. Ne vous en faites pas.

**Mère d'Angie : **Je n'en suis pas sure… Vous savez, c'est très dur d'élever neuf enfants… Et je ne suis même pas sure de m'en sortir vivante. D'après le médecin cela ira mais il n'y a aucune certitude.

**Brooke : **Vous savez, je viens d'arriver par avion aujourd'hui, et je vais rester ici pour vous aider en attendant que vous alliez mieux

**Mère d'Angie : **Mais je ne suis pas sure d'aller mieux, je pourrais très bien voir mon état empirer. Et ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici, si jamais il y avait un autre ouragan.

**Brooke : **Je suis persuadé qu'il n'y en aura pas, je vais aller m'occuper de vos enfants le temps que vous alliez mieux ! Vous verrez …

_Brooke s'éloigna, elle trouvait triste qu'il y ait autant de misère dans le monde. Elle se retrouvait face à un univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un univers de famine, de mort … Brooke rejoignit Lucas qui était resté près d'Angie et l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la consoler._

**Brooke : **Je crois qu'on va rester ici quelques temps …

**Lucas : **Si tu veux Brooke, on peut rester le temps que tu voudras ici.

**Brooke : **Je ne sais pas si leur mère va survivre…

**Lucas :** Tu veux dire que ce sont tous les frères et sœur d'Angie ?

**Brooke : **Oui, leur père est mort dans l'ouragan, ils n'ont plus que leur mère. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira. Elle ne mérite pas de partir ainsi…

**Lucas : **Je suis sure qu'elle s'en sortira, on n'a qu'à rester quelques temps ici, je suis sure que cela ira mieux bientôt.

**Brooke : **Mais où on dormira ?

**Lucas : **Je vais essayer d'aller voir en ville, il doit bien y avoir des maisons qui ont été épargnée par l'ouragan. On verra…

**Brooke : **D'accord …

_Lucas laissa Brooke avec tous les enfants et lui donna Angie, la misère qui régnait ici lui faisait du mal, mais encore plus le fait de savoir Angie dans cet endroit lugubre, il allait falloir trouver une solution… Lucas allait déjà trouvé un toi pour lui et Brooke et après, il aviserait…_

_-- _

_Peyton était dans son bureau et attendait patiemment que Noah arrive. Qui était cet homme qui connaissait Ellie ? Qu'avait-il envie de savoir d'elle ? Peyton l'ignorait … Elle attendit pendant une bonne heure avant que finalement elle entende quelqu'un frapper à la porte. _

**Peyton : **Entrez !

_La porte s'ouvrit et ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Elle aperçu un jeune homme, assez mignon du t'elle remarquer, entrer. Elle s'était attendu à voir un homme plutôt âgé vu l'âge qu'avait Ellie. Mais en fait, il était vraiment jeune, il devait être seulement un peu plus vieux qu'elle._

**Peyton : **Vous êtes Noah ?

**Noah : **Oui, je suis Noah ? Je parie que vous vous attendiez à voir un vieil homme ou au moins un homme d'âge mur…

**Peyton : **Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grave …

**Noah : **Alors vous êtes Peyton Sawyer ?! Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère …

**Peyton : **C'est possible, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu.

**Noah : **Je sais, elle me disait qu'elle ne vous avait jamais vu quand elle me parlait de vous. Mais elle avait réussi à savoir que vous alliez quand même bien.

**Peyton : **Vous avez connu ma mère comment ?

**Noah : **Je l'ai connu quand je cherchais à percer dans l'univers de la musique, c'est elle qui m'a donné ma chance. Et c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici aujourd'hui ! Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible que Mia fasse un titre avec moi ?

**Peyton :** Tout dépend du titre, elle a une voix qui va à beaucoup de chansons, mais ce n'est pas dit que cela aille avec votre voix. Et quelle serait l'histoire du titre ?

**Noah : **j'ai pensé à un couple qui se sépare violement, la jeune femme part du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse et le jeune homme essaye de la retrouver…

**Peyton : **Et vous croyez que cela se vendra comme titre ?

**Noah : **Je ne sais pas, c'est à vous de me le dire, et au pire, on pourra faire quelques arrangements. Voir changer complètement d'idée, je sais que Mia fait aussi de beaux morceaux.

**Peyton : **Cela me semble possible, Mia m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien votre idée lorsque je l'ai vu. On verra plus tard ce que cela donnera.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Peyton et Noah avait passé un accord pour un titre qu'ils enregistreraient lorsque Mia rentrerait de tournée. C'est-à-dire dans deux semaines. Noah allait rester en ville pendant ce temps. Finalement Noah finit par quitter Peyton. Peyton de son côté restait à son bureau. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, mais quelques choses l'intriguaient. Cet homme s'appelait Noah, comme la relation que Brooke avait eut et qui s'était mal terminé par le passé. En plus, Brooke lui en avait fait une description et l'homme qui venait de sortir de son bureau ressemblait beaucoup à la description que Brooke en avait fait. Peyton ne l'ayant jamais vu ne pouvait pas avoir la certitude que c'était cet homme. Mais elle allait en parler avec Brooke. Enfin, quand elle lui aurait pardonné ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas maintenant, Peyton avait trop de mal pour l'instant, elle lui pardonnerait plus tard, lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus toute cette rancœur qui lui faisait mal._

_-- _

_Nathan était dans le salon, il décida d'appeler Haley, il ne voulait pas la déranger, mais il fallait bien qu'il garde un certain contact avec elle et Jamie. Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il était là, même s'il était loin d'eux._

**Haley : **Allo ?

**Nathan : **C'est Nathan, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et aussi comment va Jamie dans la grande maison de Dan …

**Haley : **Je vais bien, Jamie aussi, il dort maintenant…

**Nathan : **Je sais, j'appelle tard mais je ne savais pas si tu le prendrais bien ou pas …

**Haley : **Nathan, je ne t'interdit pas de garder un contact, je veux juste qu'on puisse prendre le temps de voir où l'on en est, de voir si l'on a encore un avenir ensemble ! Et je sais qu'on en a un, car je sais que tu nous aimes avec Jamie, mais il faut que tu saches où sont tes priorités. Et alors peut être qu'on pourra à nouveau vivre ensembles et heureux. Avec notre fils et notre futur enfant…

**Nathan : **D'accord … Je vais te laisser alors, passe une bonne nuit et fait attention à toi mon cœur…

**Haley : **Oui… Bonne nuit à toi aussi Nathan…

_Haley raccrocha et Nathan se sentit à nouveau très seul. Pourquoi faisait-il tant d'erreur dans sa vie ? Il fallait qu'il essaye de faire mieux à l'avenir. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à la convaincre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et leurs enfants jusqu'à la fin de leur vie…_


	10. 6x10 : Broken

**Episode 10**

_Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis que Lucas et Brooke étaient en Birmanie auprès de la famille d'Angie. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés. La mère d'Angie allait mieux et pouvait à nouveaux s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle laissait Angie le plus souvent possible à Brooke sachant ce que la jeune femme avait fait pour sa fille et pour sa famille. Brooke avait en effet apporté des fonds pour la reconstruction du petit village où elle se trouvait avec Lucas. Elle avait apporté que peu comparé à ce qu'elle avait, mais pour un pays si pauvre, c'était beaucoup. Le village se reconstruisait petit à petit avec les forces qu'avaient encore les habitants du village. _

_La famille d'Angie avait de nouveau un toit au dessus de la tête, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre catastrophe et donc la maison qu'ils avaient était maintenant un bon petit logis. Brooke et Lucas avaient décidé de repartir sentant que plus ils resteraient longtemps et plus la séparation avec Angie serait dure. Brooke était avec Angie et la regardait, elle n'avait pas envie de quitté la petite fille et pourtant elle savait qu'il le fallait. La mère d'Angie entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient sa fille et la jeune femme qui avait tant fait pour elle. _

**Mère d'Angie : **Vous allez bien ?

**Brooke : **Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste dur de me séparer d'elle encore une fois…

_Brooke se tourna vers la mère d'Angie et ajouta :_

**Brooke : **… Je sais que je ne suis pas sa mère, qu'elle a déjà une famille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle est comme ma fille. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal par rapport à vous qui êtes sa mère mais chaque fois qu'elle faisait ses petites grimaces, j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était pour moi et tant que maman …

**Mère d'Angie : **Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir mademoiselle Davis, vous vous êtes attaché à Angie, et c'est normal, elle est magnifique, et je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est ma fille, mais quand elle est revenue de chez vous, elle avait à nouveau un petit sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis qu'elle était née. La vie n'est pas facile ici…

**Brooke : **Je l'ai découvert au cours des deux dernières semaines, j'aurais tellement voulu faire plus pour vous…

**Mère d'Angie : **Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, grâce à vous, ma petite fille est en vie, mes autres enfants et moi nous avons retrouvé une maison très rapidement, et alors que je pensais ne plus en avoir pour longtemps, je suis toujours là auprès de tous mes enfants et en vie. Et vous avez fait tellement pour nous donner une chance de survivre… J'aimerais vous demander quelques choses encore …

**Brooke :** Bien entendu, tout ce que vous voudrez …

**Mère d'Angie : **Je sais que vous vous êtes attachés à Angie vous et Mr Scott, alors j'aimerais que vous l'adoptiez, et que vous lui offriez une vie que je ne pourrais pas lui offrir …

**Brooke : **Non, je ne peux pas faire cela, c'est votre fille !!

**Mère d'Angie : **Je le sais, mais je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle puisse rencontrer quelqu'un plus tard qui la rendra heureuse et lui offrira une autre vie que celle qu'elle aurait ici. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais je sais que vous la considérez comme votre fille et moi j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec mes 5 autres enfants. En plus maintenant que je suis toute seule, je ne sais pas comment on s'en sortira …

**Brooke : **Mais ce n'est pas légal, il faudrait faire beaucoup de papiers disant que vous l'abandonnez et je ne sais pas si ils accepteraient que ce soit moi qui adopte votre fille, ma mère a fait barrage auprès de l'agence d'adoption …

**Mère d'Angie : **C'est vous que je veux pour ma fille, je sais que vous et Mr Scott prendrez soin d'elle. Lui apporterez tout l'amour dont elle aura besoin. J'y réfléchis depuis une semaine, et j'ai déjà les papiers qu'il faut, vous n'avez qu'à signer avec votre ami et Angie deviendra votre fille.

**Brooke :** Vous êtes sure que c'est ce que vous souhaitez pour elle ?

**Mère d'Angie : **C'est ce que je veux pour ma fille et pour vous. Je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec vous.

**Brooke : **Vous êtes sure ?

**Mère d'Angie : **J'en suis certaine !

_Brooke pleurait, elle regardait la mère d'Angie, celle-ci vint la prendre dans ses bras… Brooke allait devenir la mère d'Angie, elle allait la voir grandir, elle allait enfin être heureuse avec Lucas et Angie… Son bonheur lui faisait peur, elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête…_

**Brooke : **Je vous promets qu'elle saura qui est sa véritable mère !

**Mère d'Angie : **J'en suis persuadé !

_Brooke serra une fois de plus la mère d'Angie dans ses bras. Puis, elle alla retrouver Lucas qui était resté à leur hôtel pour faire leurs bagages. Brooke avait déjà signé la feuille, elle expliqua les choses à Lucas qui une fois qu'elle eut finit l'enlaça avec amour et l'embrassa. Il n'était peut être pas encore marié avec Brooke, mais les choses prenaient la tournure qu'il avait toujours rêvé, il allait enfin avoir la famille dont il avait rêvé retrouver des dizaines de nuits. Il signa à son tour la feuille que lui avait amenée Brooke. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Brooke, Lucas et Angie partaient, direction Tree Hill, Brooke avait remercié la mère d'Angie pour ce qu'elle venait de faire et lui avait même laissé un peu d'argent pour qu'elle arrive à s'en sortir avec les enfants qui lui restait, Brooke aurait voulu faire plus, mais qu'aurait t'elle pu faire de plus ? Maintenant, elle espérait pouvoir faire que elle, Angie et Lucas serait une famille comme elle avait toujours voulu avoir. _

_A l'aéroport on pouvait voir une petite famille rentrer enfin à la maison !_

_--_

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées aussi à Tree Hill. Haley et Nathan était séparés mais passaient quand même du temps ensemble. Peyton en voulait toujours à Brooke et à Lucas et n'avait pas l'intention de leur pardonner pour l'instant. D'autant que Peyton avait apprit qu'ils étaient partis de Tree Hill et elle n'avait pas apprécié car Brooke n'avait pas essayé d'arranger les choses … Peut être que leur amitié avait fait son temps après tout. Cependant, pour Peyton, il restait encore un mystère à élucider. Est-ce que le Noah qu'elle avait rencontré était le Noah que Brooke avait du quitté ? Les choses étaient bien compliquées …_

_Haley se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle avait sortie tout un tas de vêtements de son sac. Nathan l'avait invité, elle et Jamie à sortir à la fête foraine, bien sure, c'était une simple sortie en famille, il n'y avait pas de quoi sortir le grand jeu, mais Haley avait voulu trouver ce qui serait parfait pour l'occasion. Car pour elle, ce simple geste de Nathan montrait que les choses étaient sur la bonne voie entre eux. Il avait pensé à la fête foraine, Jamie avait toujours voulu y aller… Haley trouva alors la tenue idéale, c'était une robe qu'elle avait porté des années auparavant, une robe que Nathan lui avait acheté pour le bal de fin d'année à Tree Hill. Certes, elle n'était pas autant enceinte qu'à l'époque, mais c'était une robe parfaite pour ce soir, les souvenirs seraient ainsi au rendez vous. Elle se changea et elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle vit alors Jamie : _

**Jamie : **Oh … Maman, tu es très jolie …

**Haley : **Merci mon poussin, tu es prêt ?

**Jamie : **Oui ! Mais tu l'as jamais mise cette robe ?!

**Haley : **Si, je l'ai déjà mise, une seule fois d'ailleurs, mais à cette époque, tu étais encore dans mon ventre !

**Jamie : **C'est vrai ?!

**Haley : **Oui ! Tu n'étais pas plus gros que ça !!

_Haley fit un petit écart avec ses mains pour lui montrer et le petit ouvrit de grand yeux, sa maman avait donc déjà porté cette robe ? Elle aurait du la porter plus souvent, c'est sure que son père n'aurait jamais été voir Carrie …_

**Jamie : **Tu devrais la mettre plus souvent, elle te va très bien cette robe ! Et en plus, je suis sure que papa te trouvera très belle !

**Haley : **Tu as peut être raison !!

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Haley allait ouvrir la porte à Nathan qui venait d'arriver, il la regarda, bouche bée. Lui était habillé comme tous les jours… S'il avait su …_

**Nathan : **Tu es … magnifique !

**Haley : **Merci … Jamie, tu viens, on y va !

_Jamie arriva en courant, ses deux parents se regardaient avec admiration, Jamie se demandait ce qu'il se passait, c'était comme si ses parents ne s'était pas vu depuis des mois. Les adultes n'étaient vraiment pas facile à comprendre, pourquoi s'étaient t'ils séparé s'ils s'aimaient toujours très fort ? _

_Haley, Jamie et Nathan partirent donc en direction de la fête foraine, une nouvelle sortie en famille serait peut être un bon point de départ pour reconstruire quelques choses …_

_--_

_Dans le bureau de Peyton, on pouvait voir qu'elle parlait avec Noah et Mia, la jeune fille de 18 ans était revenue de tournée et tous les trois discutaient pour l'enregistrement d'un duo. Mia avait trouvé la proposition de Noah très bien et avait donc envie d'enregistrer le morceau le plus vite possible avant de devoir repartir en tournée. Ils avaient donc tous rendez vous au studio d'enregistrement dans deux jours. Cependant, Noah resta après que Mia soit partie, Peyton le lui avait demandé lorsqu'il était arrivé et maintenant, il attendait que la jeune femme ait parlé avec Mia… Peyton finit par revenir dans son bureau où Noah l'attendait. _

**Noah : **Tu voulais me parler ?

**Peyton : **Oui, je sais que la question que je vais te poser de paraitra bizarre, mais je veux que tu me dises si tu connais Brooke Davis ?

**Noah : **Je … oui, je la connais, mais ca fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vu et puis je ne sais pas du tout où elle peut être !

**Peyton : **Elle habite ici à Tree Hill !

**Noah : **C'est une blague ?! Elle ne peut pas être ici, je suis resté deux semaines, je l'aurais bien vu !

**Peyton : **Tu n'aurais pas pu la voir car quand tu es arrivé, elle est partie en Birmanie, mais elle devrait bientôt rentrer !

**Noah : **Pourquoi tu me raconte cela ? Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec elle ! Elle m'a quitté lorsque nous sortions ensemble sans me donner d'adresse, sans me dire la raison ! Je doute qu'elle est envie de me revoir !

**Peyton : **Elle n'a peut être pas envie de te revoir, mais ce qui est sure, c'est que ce qu'il y a eu entre vous dans le passé, ce n'était pas une simple aventure pour elle comme elle a bien voulu te le faire croire !

**Noah : **Si c'était une simple aventure ! Elle me l'a dit !

**Peyton : **Oui, c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit au début, mais lorsqu'elle a rompu avec toi, ce n'était plus le cas ! Alors tu auras peut être l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses.

**Noah : **Pourquoi tu me dis cela ? Tu as quoi à y gagner ?

**Peyton : **Rien du tout, je veux juste qu'elle se retrouve en face de ses responsabilités pour une fois, et qu'elle arrête de fuir !

**Noah : **Je n'ai pas l'intention de la mettre au pied du mur !

**Peyton : **Ce n'est pas la mettre au pied du mur ! C'est surtout faire en sorte qu'elle n'épouse pas l'homme que j'aime !

_Noah la regarda, il ne se voyait pas vraiment faire un coup pareil à Brooke, même s'il avait de la rancœur envers la jeune femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques temps auparavant. Et puis en même temps, il n'aurait rien à perdre étant donné qu'il avait déjà perdu Brooke par le passé…_

**Peyton : **Je ne te demande pas de la faire tomber amoureuse de toi, juste de faire en sorte qu'elle ait des doutes sur sa relation avec Lucas…

**Noah : **Tu me proposes un complot en fait !

**Peyton : **Je veux juste être sure qu'elle fait le bon choix pour elle ! Elle a été ma meilleure amie tout au long de notre vie ! Et même si ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, je ne veux que son bonheur …

_Mais qu'est ce que disait Peyton ? Elle était devenue diabolique … Elle ne voulait pas le bonheur de Brooke, elle voulait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle souffre comme Brooke l'avait fait souffrir en se rapprochant de Lucas alors qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Peyton l'avait dit à Brooke, et celle-ci l'avait trahis …_

_--_

_Pendant ce temps là, à l'aéroport, un couple revenait à Tree Hill, il s'agissait de Micro et Millicent. Ils étaient partis depuis trois semaines et maintenant, ils revenaient. Pour Micro, sa vie était à Tree Hill et pour Millicent, elle était auprès de Micro… Les deux tourtereaux avaient donc décidé de revenir et Micro trouverait bien un travail qui lui conviendrait dans sa ville natale. Micro allait donc retourner chez Skills le temps que lui et Millicent se trouve un appartement confortable. Micro n'avait pas prévenu Skills pour lui faire la surprise de son retour, il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas déjà un nouveau colocataire !! _

_Millicent et Micro arrivèrent à l'appartement assez rapidement, Micro laissa Millicent se rendre à la boutique de Brooke pour qu'elle lui annonce leur retour et Micro monta jusqu'à l'appartement. Il entra à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Micro se dirigea donc vers la pièce qui était normalement la chambre de Skills en disant : _

**Micro : **Skills, c'est Micro …

_Micro s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte, la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, il n'aurait jamais pensé la voir un jour ! Il voyait Skills, dans son lit avec Déborah, la mère de Nathan !!!! Il croyait rêver. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et dit …_

**Micro : **Désolé …

_Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, espérant oublier cette scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans sa vie. Comment se faisait-il que Déborah soit dans la chambre de Skills à faire… Micro allait avoir une conversation avec Skills, c'était certains …_

_-- _

_Quelques heures plus tard, un autre couple arrivait à l'aéroport, mais cette fois ci accompagné d'un bébé. Il s'agissait de Brooke, Lucas et Angie qui revenaient de Birmanie, le voyage les avaient épuisés, mais ils étaient heureux de se retrouver à nouveau dans leur petite ville de Tree Hill. _

**Lucas : **Alors, on va chez toi, ou on va chez moi ?

**Brooke : **Je ne sais pas, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux qu'on rentre chacun dans sa maison, et qu'on se retrouve demain pour y réfléchir ? Je suis vraiment fatigué !

**Lucas : **Justement, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule avec Angie si tu es fatigué, tu vas venir chez moi, je te jure, je ne te toucherais pas et te laisserais dormir !

**Brooke : **Et Angie ?

**Lucas :** Je vais la mettre dans l'ancien lit de ma sœur ! Je pense qu'il lui ira comme un gant !

**Brooke : **Lucas, je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule… Juste pour ce soir avec Angie !

**Lucas :** Tu trouve que ca va trop vite entre nous ?

**Brooke : **Un petit peu, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui voulait une famille, et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais donc … Mais c'est vrai cela a été trop vite entre nous… J'ai juste besoin de rester seule ce soir ! Je te promets qu'on se retrouve demain ! Tu es d'accord ?

**Lucas : **Bien sure, je comprends, et il faut que je vois Haley de toutes façons. Et puis, une nuit sans toi, je devrais arriver à m'y faire !

_Lucas ramena donc Brooke chez elle et la laissa avec Angie, il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de solitude, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Tree Hill, elle avait décidé de lui avoué son amour mais cela lui avait fait perdre sa meilleure amie et donc le retour à Tree Hill était plutôt dure. En plus, ils s'étaient tout de suite jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils auraient du prendre plus temps … Lucas repartit dès que Brooke eut refermé la porte de sa maison. Il rentra chez lui, et alla dans sa chambre, cette chambre lui faisait penser à Brooke, il y avait encore son odeur dans la chambre… Il trouva alors le besoin de prendre quelques choses qui la rapprocherait d'elle pour cette nuit. Il alla dans son placard et regarda vers le haut, il pensait qu'il les avait jeté, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ils les avaient toujours, les 82 lettres qu'elle lui avait écrit durant tout un été. Ces lettres lui avait fait comprendre que Brooke l'aimait à l'époque et s'il les avait gardé, il savait que c'était parce que quelques part, il avait toujours tenu à Brooke et espéré qu'elle reviendrait._

_--_

_Haley était avec Nathan et Jamie à la fête foraine, tous les trois avaient fait quelques petits stands pour gagner des ours en peluche. Mais à cet instant, seul Nathan et Jamie faisait un tour de grande roue. Haley ayant quelques nausée n'avait préféré pas aller dans une zone trop en hauteur. Elle regardait son fils et son mari dans l'attraction. Elle était assise sur un banc qui n'était pas très loin. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de l'attraction, Haley les rejoignit et dit à Nathan qu'elle voulait rentrer car elle était fatigué. _

_Nathan les raccompagna donc à la maison au bord de la plage. Haley ouvrit la porte à Jamie qui rentra en courant pour aller aux toilettes. Nathan se retrouvait donc seul en face de Haley, Haley regardait Nathan et ne bougeait pas. Mais elle finit par dire :_

**Haley : **Merci beaucoup pour cette sortie Nathan, Jamie était très content !

**Nathan : **Et toi ?

**Haley : **Moi ce n'est pas important ! Il faut que tu t'occupes de ton fils !

**Nathan : **Pourquoi tu dis cela Haley ? Tu es aussi importante que Jamie ! Je t'aime et tu es ma famille, tu es importantes pour moi autant que Jamie !! Et puis tu es enceinte, donc si je te demande comment tu vas, tu n'as pas à me faire le coup du moi ce n'est pas important ! Vous êtes deux ! Toi et mon enfant … Notre enfant !

**Haley : **Tu as raison, mais je veux tellement que Jamie puisse compter sur toi …

**Nathan : **Et pourquoi sur moi ? Tu es la aussi ! C'est quand même important qu'il puisse avoir sa maman auprès de lui ! Ainsi que son futur petit frère ou sa future petite sœur !

**Haley : **Oui…

**Nathan : **Haley, je sais que cela ne fait que deux semaines que tu es partie, mais je veux que tu rentres à la maison, toi et Jamie, on se sent seul là bas avec Chester !

**Haley : **Nathan, je ne veux pas revenir dessus, on a encore besoin d'un peu de temps !

**Nathan : **Mais combien de temps Haley ? Je t'aime et cela me tue de ne pas être près de toi ! Et en plus de te revoir avec cette robe … Tu sais que je te trouve très jolie dedans et que … Enfin quoi Haley !! Tu veux me rendre fou ?!

**Haley :** Non… mais je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à le faire ! Cela montre que tout n'est pas perdu entre nous …

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis elle finit par lui souhaiter bonne nuit et refermer la porte. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'adossa à elle puis souri, ce qui était certain, c'était que Nathan l'aimait toujours autant qu'avant, il fallait donc qu'elle trouve quelques choses pour qu'ils se rapprochent encore un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Qu'il se retrouve comme au temps du lycée où même sous la pluie, ils arrivaient toujours à se prouver leur amour._

_--_

_Brooke, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison entendit du bruit et regretta tout d'un coup que Lucas ne soit pas monté avec elle. Qui pouvait bien être là, dans sa maison ! Peyton ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être le cas, celle-ci était surement partie pendant qu'elle se trouvait avec Lucas à l'autre bout du monde. Elle ne fit pas un pas de plus et ouvrit la lumière, la personne qu'elle vit, elle n'aurait jamais pensé la revoir un jour …_

**Brooke : **Noah … ?


	11. 6x11 : Pour une minute de plus

**Épisode 11**

_Lucas était maintenant seul chez lui, il pensait à Brooke et puis à … Peyton ! Celle-ci lui manquait, certes pas physiquement car pour lui, c'était Brooke la femme de sa vie, mais son amitié passé lui manquait, celle qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée et qu'ils arrivaient à tout partager. Et puis, même s'il savait aujourd'hui qu'elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie, il savait qu'il l'aimerait quand même toujours d'une certaine façon. Il avait quand même vécu trois années d'amour avec Peyton, trois années qui avaient été magnifique pour lui. Trois années vraiment extraordinaires. Puis un jour, elle lui avait dit « un jour » et tout avait basculé. Comment se seraient passées les choses, si Peyton à cette époque avait accepté ? Aujourd'hui seraient t'ils mariés ? Ou auraient ils finis par divorcer ? C'était des questions que Lucas s'était beaucoup posé au cours des trois dernières semaines, depuis qu'il avait demandé à Brooke de l'épousé…_

_Il ne remettait pas en doute sa décision, car c'était Brooke la femme qu'il aimait. Mais Peyton faisait quand même partie de sa vie et cela, pour toujours. Elle avait été sa source d'inspiration pour son deuxième livre, un livre qu'il avait aimé écrire. Il avait maintenant d'autres idées pour le troisième livre qu'il commencerait prochainement… Il finit par être interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ! Qui cela pouvait t'il bien être ? Brooke qui avait changé d'avis ? Ou alors Haley ? Vu qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était revenu, il s'attendait à la voir très bientôt arriver pour avoir quelques explication quand à son attitude du dernier mois …_

_  
Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit, il découvrit Peyton… Celle-ci avait l'air morose, mais ce n'était pas l'important. Il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir chez lui alors si elle était là, il devait tout faire pour qu'elle ne parte pas fâché une fois de plus._

**Lucas : **Peyton …

**Peyton :** Je suis désolée Lucas …

_Peyton regardait Lucas, puis, elle fondit en larmes. Voilà, elle craquait, elle l'avait prévu, Brooke était sa meilleure amie, et maintenant elle la trahissait à nouveau… Cela ne terminerait t'il donc jamais ? Peyton, peu de temps après le départ de Noah avait réalisé ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce qu'elle mettait au point pour que Brooke trompe Lucas ou qu'au moins elle doute de ses sentiments envers lui. Seulement, maintenant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Car, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, elle avait beau en vouloir autant à Brooke qu'à Lucas. Brooke restait sa seule meilleure amie et elle ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, même pour se venger. N'était ce pas là la véritable amitié ? Il fallait maintenant qu'elle le dise à Lucas, il la haïrait, elle le savait, mais, elle l'avait déjà perdu, les choses ne seraient donc jamais pire qu'en cet instant douloureux._

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Peyton ?

**Peyton : **J'ai … J'ai tendu un piège à Brooke !

**Lucas : **Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Peyton ?

_Peyton s'arrêta de sangloter pour regarder Lucas dans les yeux … Puis elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle avait découvert que le Noah qu'elle avait rencontrer pour faire un titre avec Mia, était en fait celui que Brooke avait quitté auparavant alors qu'elle l'aimait toujours … Le fait qu'elle l'ai encouragé à aller voir Brooke et qu'elle l'oblige presque à la séduire … Elle regardait Lucas, il allait sûrement lui dire à nouveau qu'il la haïssait qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Et cette fois, elle l'aurait tout à fait comprit. Elle se haïssait elle-même de faire une chose pareille à Brooke qui était quand même sa meilleure amie… Cependant, Lucas semblait calme, c'était bizarre d'ailleurs, il aurait du s'énerver pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne faisait que l'observer sans dire un mot._

**Lucas : **Tu as poussé son ex à aller lui parler ?

**Peyton : **Oui …

**Lucas : **Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille Peyton ? Je veux dire, tu ne crois pas que Brooke a déjà assez souffert ! Elle a perdu Angie, sa meilleure amie … Elle a retrouvé Angie mais maintenant, il faut que tu viennes tout gâcher !

**Peyton : **Mais non justement, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne voulais pas que Brooke se trompe une fois de plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était sa relation avec Noah ! Lorsqu'elle a du rompre, c'est moi qui ait été là pour elle. Mais elle a mit du temps à se remettre de leur rupture !

**Lucas : **Mais si elle l'aimait tellement pourquoi elle a rompu ? Je veux dire, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est bien qu'elle a tiré un trait sur cet homme !

**Peyton : **Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi elle a rompu, elle me tuerait… Et de toute façon, si elle apprend que c'est moi qui ai dit à Noah où elle habitait, je crois qu'elle le fera !

**Lucas : **Et pourquoi me dire cela à moi Peyton ? C'est à Brooke que tu dois t'excuser !

**Peyton : **Non, parce que c'est à toi que cela risque de faire du mal … Écoute Lucas, je t'aime toujours, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun avenir entre nous et maintenant, je pense que c'est très bien ainsi ! J'aime Brooke et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, et je sais qu'avec toi elle le sera pour toujours ! Je ne veux pas que Noah l'éloigne de toi, je ne le veux plus car je sais que cela te ferait du mal …

**Lucas : **Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela alors …

_Lucas commençait à s'énerver, pourquoi Peyton avait fait une chose pareille ? Pour le récupérer lui ? Non, sinon elle n'aurait jamais osé venir ici, et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle aurait attendu que les choses se passent._

**Lucas : **Écoute Peyton, je ne t'en veux pas … Si maintenant tu as comprit que c'était avec Brooke que j'étais vraiment heureux, ça me va ! Et puis, Brooke est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle choisira ce gars, et même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas grave, car elle serait heureuse. Mais je sais que Brooke m'aime, elle me l'a dit, et j'ai confiance en elle. Tout comme j'ai confiance en toi…

_Lucas espérait ne pas faire d'erreurs, il voulait lui faire confiance, car c'était quand même l'une de ses amies et puis si elle n'était pas revenue à Tree Hill, peut être qu'il aurait épousé Lindsey et aurait oublié que la réelle femme de sa vie était Brooke. Seulement, maintenant il savait que tout irait bien avec Peyton qui venait de redevenir ce qu'elle avait été, la meilleure amie de Brooke qui ne lui ferait aucun mal…_

**Peyton : **Je vais m'en aller, je vais quitter Tree Hill et partir m'installer quelques temps chez Jake à Savannah, je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrais, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous…

**Lucas : **Non Peyton, tu n'as pas à partir, Brooke va avoir besoin de toi ! Tu sais, pendant qu'on est partie en Birmanie, les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment bien. Elle pensait toujours à toi ! Elle a besoin de toi de ton amitié ! Souvenez-vous des bons moments et oubliez tout ce qui a pu arriver par le passé. C'est tout ce qui est important pour tout le monde !

**Peyton : **Tu sais Lucas, j'ai toujours su que Brooke et toi finiriez ensemble, je ne l'espérais pas certes, mais je le savais au fond de moi. Pour Brooke, tu es vraiment son tout premier amour et elle t'aimera toujours.

**Lucas : **On reste quand même amis nous deux ?!

**Peyton : **J'ai peut être encore besoins d'un peu de temps pour faire une croix sur toi, mais je pense que cela pourrait se faire !

_Peyton souri, Lucas aussi, puis tous les deux se mirent à rire. Ils se retrouvaient comme au bon vieux temps. Pour Peyton s'était le plus important …_

**Peyton : **Lucas …

**Lucas : **Oui …

**Peyton : **Si on est amis, est ce que je pourrais avoir un dernier baisé de ta part … Je sais que cela ne signifiera rien du tout mais j'aimerais tellement avoir un dernier baisé de ta part …

**Lucas : **Cela peut se faire …

_Lucas regarda Peyton, puis lentement, il se pencha vers elle et il l'embrassa avec amour … Tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier dans une partie de son être. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser quelques instants, Lucas glissa une main dans le bas du dos de Peyton pour la rapprocher de lui et elle mit ses mains autour du cou de Lucas. Lucas approfondissait un peu, puis ce fut Peyton qui mit fin à leur dernier baisé, elle savait que cela ne signifiait rien, mais elle avait maintenant quelques choses pour se souvenir de l'amour de Lucas pour toujours, ce dernier baisé resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais… Elle le regarda et puis, lui laissa un baisé sur la joue avant de se retourner et de partir._

_Maintenant, c'était bien finit avec Lucas, elle pouvait passer à autre chose et peut être même trouvé son bonheur elle aussi. Elle y avait peut être le droit au bonheur après tout. Mais sa priorité serait de parler avec Brooke et de tout arranger. C'est pour cela qu'elle quitta la maison de Lucas en partant chez Brooke. Elle espérait que rien ne se serait passé avec Noah, pour elle, c'était maintenant clair que Lucas aimait Brooke et comme Peyton aimait Brooke aussi, il fallait maintenant qu'elle soit à nouveau heureuse …_

_--_

_Il était maintenant 20h, la journée était passée très rapidement pour Haley et Jamie. Haley avait passé une journée merveilleuse espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière aussi belle. Jamie aussi était content d'avoir passé du temps avec son père, même si pour lui, ses parents, il le savait, serait à nouveau bientôt réunis. Jamie regardait sa mère qui se regardait dans le miroir !_

**Jamie : **Tu sais maman, je suis sure que papa a beaucoup aimé que tu mettes cette robe !

**Haley : **Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire une chose pareil Jamie ?

**Jamie : **C'est parce qu'il me l'a dit quand j'étais avec lui sur la grande roue !

_Haley souri, son fils était vraiment merveilleux, et Nathan… il lui manquait tellement ! Cela en devenait presque insoutenable. Et pourtant, Haley ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et que Nathan pense que tout était gagné. Après tout, si elle avait décidé de faire une pause, c'était pour que Nathan prenne un peu ses responsabilités en main. Elle avait envie qu'il fasse un geste pour Jamie, ou pour leur futur enfant histoire de voir que même si un jour Haley n'était plus là, il y aurait toujours Nathan pour reprendre le flambeau…_

_Elle regarda son fils et finit par dire :_

**Haley : **Ça te dirait d'aller chez Oncle Lucas ?

**Jamie : **Je ne sais pas … Il a toujours sa console ?! _Fit le petit garçon avide !_

**Haley : **Je pense oui, il n'oserait jamais s'en séparer s'il sait que son neveu préféré veut toujours y jouer quand il lui rend visite !

**Jamie : **Mais il n'est pas un peu tard quand même pour aller chez lui ?

**Haley : **Si c'est vrai, mais demain c'est samedi, et donc, tu pourras dormir !!

**Jamie : **Alors on peut y aller, mais je suis fatigué !!

_Ce que Haley comprenait tout à fait, après une bonne journée de passé à la fête foraine, il était normal de se sentir fatigué. Cela était le cas pour Haley. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait tout le temps envie de dormir. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle parle avec Lucas maintenant qu'il était rentré, il lui avait envoyé un message pour le lui dire, maintenant, il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion entre adulte. Et cela même si Haley finissait par s'endormir chez Lucas. Elle regarda son fils…_

**Haley : **Je suis sure que si tu es trop fatigué, oncle Lucas voudra bien que tu restes dormir chez lui !

**Jamie : **Et je pourrais me faire la crête comme il avait la dernière fois ?

**Haley : **Ca, il faudra lui demander !

**Jamie : **De toutes façon, oncle Lucas me dit toujours oui pour tout ! Alors je suis sure que je pourrais à nouveau me faire cette coiffure, et en plus, papa ne dira rien cette fois vu qu'il n'est pas là !!

_Haley s'en voulait, voilà ce que cela faisait lorsque Nathan n'était pas là, Jamie voulait aller contre ce que pensait Nathan, il n'avait pourtant que 5 ans ! Il était déjà une vraie terreur pensa Haley en souriant. C'était agréable de voir qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Nathan, et en même temps terrifiant._

_Haley regarda Jamie et lui demanda de se préparer pour aller chez son oncle. Haley voulait y aller pendant qu'il y avait encore un peu de lueur du jour dehors, elle n'aimait pas conduire toute seule lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Trop d'accident se produisaient par la fatigue ou par tout autre chose. Haley demanderait donc à Lucas si elle pouvait dormir chez lui avec Jamie. _

_Haley et Jamie partirent donc en direction de chez Lucas, beaucoup de choses seraient dite, ils n'avaient pas parlés depuis longtemps, alors ils rattraperaient le temps perdu._

_--_

_Brooke était dans son hall avec Angie dans les bras, elle venait d'apercevoir Noah, mais que faisait t'il ici ? Normalement, il n'aurait jamais du être là ! Elle avait prévu de ne jamais le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas le voir._

**Brooke : **Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici Noah !

**Noah : **Je suis là pour obtenir des réponses Brooke ! Tu me dois bien ça !

**Brooke : **Je ne te dois rien du tout ! C'est finit depuis bien longtemps !! Je te l'ai dit, il n'y avait rien entre nous, c'était simplement physique d'accord !

_Brooke s'éloigna, Angie était fatigué, il fallait qu'elle dorme. Brooke alla donc dans la pièce qu'elle avait faite pour Angie et qu'elle n'avait pas défaite. Elle coucha Angie et la borda, elle retourna ensuite dans le salon. Noah voulait peut être des réponses, mais pour Brooke ce n'était pas vraiment le moment !_

**Noah : **Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi Brooke ! Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on ne se voie plus ! C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais !

**Brooke : **Je … tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?

**Noah : **Donc tu ne le savais pas … Je te l'ai dit, une nuit où nous étions tout les deux, je croyais que tu avait rompu pour cela, parce que je t'avais dit que je t'aimais alors que tu ne voulais pas qu'il y ai de sentiments … Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à y croire !

**Brooke : **Je l'ignorais, mais cela n'aurait rien changé ! Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça ! On n'allait nulle part !

**Noah : **C'est toi qui ne voulais pas que cela aille plus loin ! Tu sais que moi j'étais toujours là !

**Brooke : **Je le sais, mais je t'ai quitté et je n'ai pas à revenir la dessus, c'est du passé !

**Noah : **Non, c'est du présent et je veux savoir pourquoi tu as mit fin à notre relation aussi peu sentimentale soit t'elle pour toi !

**Brooke : **Mais je t'aimais Noah ! Alors il y avait des sentiments ! Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer, on ne pouvait pas continuer ! C'est ainsi et on y peu rien !!

**Noah : **Mais pourquoi Brooke !!!!?

_Noah venait de se lever il était maintenant face à Brooke, elle l'avait aimé et ne lui avait rien dire. Pire que cela, elle avait mit fin à leur relation et il n'en connaissait même pas l es raisons. C'était trop dure pour lui… Il la regardait, dans les yeux. Intensément, elle lui avait tellement manqué que de la voir la en face de lui faisait qu'il se rappelait de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Même sans être réellement ensemble dans le passé, ils avaient vécu de très belles choses …_

- Flash Back -

_C'était deux ans auparavant, Noah et Brooke était sur la plage, Brooke était dans l'eau, heureuse et regardait Noah qui se trouvait sur une chaise longue. Elle était en bikini et Noah la trouvait vraiment jolie dedans. Elle le regardait et l'appelait presque du regard puis elle finit par lui crier :_

**Brooke : **Tu pourrais quand même venir, j'ai l'air ridicule toute seule ici !!

**Noah : **Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas l'eau !

_Noah se leva quand même mais avant même qu'il n'arrive à la hauteur de l'eau, Brooke l'arrosait avec l'eau. Là, il se mit à courir vers Brooke et l'attrapa pour la plonger sous l'eau. Il ne voulait pas la noyer bien sur mais juste s'amuser un peu. Après tout, elle l'avait forcé à venir dans l'eau. Quelques instant plus tard, Brooke se vengeait en lui mettant la tête sous l'eau. Puis quelques instant plus tard, le jeu était finit … et Noah faisait avec un sourire à Brooke …_

**Noah : **Tu vois, je suis venu rien que pour toi !

**Brooke : **Je prendrais ça en compte quand tu voudras me faire chanté…

_Brooke savait que dans le passé, Noah avait été dans la musique, et un jour, il lui avait demander de chanter pendant qu'il jouait de la guitare. Mais elle avait refusé, elle n'était pas chanteuse, ça c'était plutôt le truc d'Haley mais pas le sien… Elle regardait Noah, puis s'accrochant à lui, elle ajouta :_

**Brooke : **Mais ne croit pas que ce sera si facile !

**Noah : **Je tenterais quand même.

_Elle avait ses mains derrière son cou, lui la tenait par la taille pour évité qu'elle ne soit emporté par l'eau qui était plutôt agité et quelques instant plus tard, il l'embrassait tendrement. Elle ne le repoussait pas car elle était heureuse en cet instant et ses problèmes avec sa mère s'envolaient. Mais à cet instant, Brooke, elle savait que son bonheur serait de courte durée… Tout le contraire pour lui… Ce bonheur dans l'eau était un instant magique pour tous les deux …_

- Fin du Flash Back -

_Brooke regardait Noah, qu'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait y faire maintenant, les choses étaient différentes, et en plus maintenant, elle était avec Lucas. Même si ce soir, elle avait besoin de respiré, ce ne serait pas pour se jeter dans les bras de Noah…_

**Brooke : **Noah, on était tout simplement pas fait pour être ensemble ! Je ne veux pas revenir la dessus encore une fois ! Je sais que tu te poses des questions, mais je ne pourrais y répondre ! Les choses sont ainsi il faut que tu t'y fasses.

**Noah : **Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours Brooke …

_La question de Noah prit Brooke au dépourvu, elle ne s'y était pas attendue …_

**Brooke : **Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? Ça fait deux ans Noah, alors non, je ne t'aime plus !!

**Noah : **Et même si je fais cela !!!

_Noah, en un pas, se rapprocha de Brooke et l'embrassa tendrement, comme deux ans auparavant. Il aurait donné à l'époque pour qu'elle lui redonne une chance et en fait, il ferait encore ces choses là aujourd'hui, il voulait y croire. Juste pour quelques instants de plus avec elle … Mais très vite, trop vite en fait, elle le repoussa et sans qu'il ait le temps de s'y attendre, elle le gifla avec force le regardant pas avec de la haine mais peiné par ce qu'il se passait…_

**Brooke : **C'est finit Noah ! Il faut que tu t'y fasses ! Je ne t'aime plus !

_Noah regarda Brooke, il n'y croyait pas, si jamais elle ne l'aimait plus, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce regard envers lui, elle l'aurait hait, mais ce n'était pas le cas à cet instant ! Pourtant, il la regarda une dernière fois, une dernière minute et partie de chez Brooke. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse, mais il savait que Brooke ressentait toujours quelques choses pour lui. Ce n'était peut être pas de l'amour, mais il y avait quelques choses, il le savait…_

_Brooke le laissa partir, sans rien dire puis, se retrouva toute seule, maintenant, ses souvenirs revenaient à la charge, le moment douloureux ou elle avait décidé que tout était finit, tout cela à cause de quelques choses qu'elle n'avait pas su faire …_

_-- _

_Nathan était dans sa chambre, il s'était préparé pour aller se coucher, il était seulement 20h30 mais il était fatigué, il avait passé une superbe journée avec Haley et Jamie. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était dormir. Cependant, le destin devait jouer vraiment contre lui, car à peine fermait-t'il les yeux que la porte d'entrée sonnait. Il fut tenté de faire comme si il n'y avait personne, mais cela pouvait être important… Voir peut être même sa mère qui avait oublié ses clés. Il se leva ne prenant même pas le temps de s'habillait, il était décent, il avait quand même un pantalon ! Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout._

**Nathan : **Bonsoir, vous désirez ?

**Nathalia : **Je me doutais que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas vu que l'on ne s'est jamais vu, mais je suis ta belle sœur !

**Nathan : **Ah … Alors vu que je connais Taylor, tu dois être Nathalia ?

**Nathalia : **Oui, c'est cela, mais Haley n'est pas là ?

**Nathan : **Non, elle ne vit plus ici, on fait une pause ! On a besoin d'un peu d'air…

**Nathalia : **Je connais cela, mais je lui ai envoyé un mail il y a une semaine lui disant que j'arrivais …

**Nathan : **L'ordinateur est ici, vu qu'elle n'est pas revenue ici depuis, je pense qu'elle n'a pas vérifié ses mails.

**Nathalia : **Bon, alors je vais aller à l'hôtel.

**Nathan : **Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es la sœur de ma femme, je ne vais pas te laisser aller à l'hôtel ! Tu n'as qu'à rester cette nuit, j'appellerais Haley demain pour lui dire que tu es là.

**Nathalia : **Merci, c'est gentil !

_Nathan fit entrer Nathalia dans la maison, elle était comme Haley l'avait décrit, très jolie, mais elle avait l'air un peu réservée quand même. Un petit coté que Haley avait encore quelques années auparavant. _

**Nathan : **Tu veux boire quelques choses ?

**Nathalia : **Oh non, je ne veux pas te déranger …

**Nathan : **Tu ne me déranges pas, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre mes beau frères ! Je crois qu'il y en a encore un que je ne connais pas !

**Nathalia : **C'est Jonathan normalement, mais tu finiras bien par le rencontrer, quand il trouvera du temps pour venir… Il est un peu trop prit par son travail !!

**Nathan : **Je sais, Haley m'a raconté ! Alors tu veux quelques choses à boire ? A manger ?

**Nathalia : **Je veux bien un peu d'eau merci …

_Nathan lui servit un verre d'eau puis se prit pour lui une bière. Ensuite, il montra la chambre d'ami pour que Nathalia puisse s'installer tranquillement. Ils parlèrent un peu, puis Nathan alla se coucher laissant Nathalia devant un film à l'eau de rose qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. _

_--_

_Micro était avec Skill, Déborah venait de partir. Micro ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Skill faisait une chose pareille ? Coucher avec la mère de Nathan ? Ce n'était vraiment pas bien. Micro regardait son ami attendant une explication cohérente à ce qu'il avait fait ! _

**Micro : **Tu couches avec la mère de Nathan !!

**Skill : **Et qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de mal à cela Micro, on est adulte tous les deux !

**Micro : **La n'est pas la question ! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu trop vieille pour toit !

**Skill : **Ne dit pas non plus que c'est une vieille dame !

**Micro : **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je dis juste que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de sortir avec des femmes de son âge ! En plus, je croyais que tu pensais encore à Bevin !

**Skill : **C'est le cas en effet !

**Micro : **Alors tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de sortir avec une femme qui lui ressemble !

**Skill : **Arrête de fumer Micro, Deborah ne ressemble pas du tout à Bevin !

**Micro : **Ah oui ? Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

**Skill : **Franchement Micro, il n'y a rien à voir avec Bevin de la relation que j'entretiens avec Déborah. Et puis, ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Tu ne vis plus ici !

**Micro : **Non, c'est vrai, mais j'avais l'intention de revenir, je crois que finalement, je vais me trouver un appartement avec Millicent et ce sera pas plus mal !

**Skill : **Tu es revenu à Tree Hill pour de bon !

**Micro : **Oui ! Mais pas vraiment pour voir une telle scène !

**Skill : **Écoute Micro, je n'avais pas prévu de sortir avec la mère de Nathan cela s'est fait tout seul. Mais franchement je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec Bevin, tu sais bien qu'elle est marié à Tim et qu'ils ont un enfant !

**Micro : **Justement, tu cherches une femme disponible qui ressemble à Bevin, essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mon pote ! Ca te serait utile !

_Micro regarda Skill puis ajouta : _

**Micro : **Je te laisse, je vais aller retrouver Millicent ! Mais réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit !

_Micro partit, laissant Skill seul avec ses pensées. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à une chose pareille. Il n'était plus avec Bevin depuis quatre ans donc il devrait avoir tourné la page maintenant … Et pourtant, ce que venait de lui dire Micro avait vraiment un sens._

_--_

_Haley arriva chez Lucas avec Jamie vers 20h30, elle sonna à la porte d'entrée et Lucas l'ouvrit, il avait l'air chamboulé, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui._

**Haley : **Ca va Lucas ?

**Lucas : **Oui, je vais bien, je me demande juste si je vais réussir à m'en sortir…

**Haley : **Mais pourquoi tu dis cela ?

**Lucas : **J'ai …

_Lucas fit une pause, il regarda Jamie, le petit garçon jouait tranquillement à la console, Lucas regarda alors Haley et après avoir dit à Jamie qu'ils allaient dans sa chambre, il regarda Haley et dit :_

**Lucas : **J'ai embrassé Peyton …

**Haley : **Tu n'as quand même pas fait cela Lucas ! Tu ne peux pas faire cela à chaque fois que cela va mal avec Brooke !

**Lucas : **Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec Brooke ! En fait, Peyton voulait un baisé d'adieu, et je l'ai embrassé, mais je m'en veux, parce que j'aime Brooke et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre !

**Haley : **Tu n'aurais pas du l'embrassé, elle va se faire des illusions !

**Lucas : **Non, elle sait que cela n'aura aucune signification. Mais je crains qu'elle le dise à Brooke, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas cette fois …

**Haley : **Si il n'y a aucune signification à ce baisé Lucas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sure que Brooke ne t'en voudra pas ! Mais essaye quand même de garder tes distances avec Peyton ! Je pense qu'elle a déjà assez souffert, comme tout le monde en fait !

**Lucas : **Je le sais Haley, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Nathan, pourquoi est ce que tu as décidé de le quitter ?

**Haley : **Ce n'est pas vraiment une rupture, je te l'ai dis ! C'est juste une pause, je suis enceinte, et je veux que mon futur enfant ait la chance d'avoir un père présent. Et j'espère que cet enfant pourra toujours compter sur son père même quand je serais plus là !

**Lucas : **Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de quitter Tree Hill ?!

**Haley : **Non, enfin pas jusqu'à mon accouchement en tout cas …

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

**Haley : **Je vais peut être repartir en tournée dans quelques temps, bien sure pas jusqu'à ce que notre bébé ai quelques mois ce qui fait qu'à peu près dans 1 an, j'envisage quand même de me remettre à faire des concerts !

**Lucas : **Et tu en as parlé à Nathan !? Je veux dire, Nathan a peut être le droit de savoir ça ?

**Haley : **Je vais le lui dire, mais comme je ne suis pas encore sure de moi, je ne préfère pas lui dire ! Et puis, ce ne sera pas long, je ne pourrais jamais quitter Jamie trop longtemps !

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à reprendre les tournées ?

**Haley : **Chris, il voudrait que l'on retravaille sur une chanson.

**Lucas : **Tu ne parles quand même pas de Chris Keller ? Celui avec qui tu étais partie il y a quelques années et qui avait fait que tu as faillit divorcer ?

**Haley : **Si je parle de lui, il m'a envoyé un mail il y a environ 1 mois, il voulait que je lui donne une réponse pour partir dans 6 mois, mais j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et que ce ne serait pas possible avant 1 an. Et il s'en fou, cela peut attendre d'après lui.

**Lucas : **Et bien, j'espère que Nathan le prendra bien, mais je n'en suis pas sure, si tu lui dis que tu vas repartir avec Chris Keller, il risque de voir noir !

**Haley : **Tu ne me crois quand même pas capable de tromper Nathan !?

**Lucas : **Bien sure que non, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'une fois de plus, vous souffriez de cette séparation !

**Haley : **J'ai encore le temps de changer d'avis de toute façon, ce petit être qui grandit en moi n'est pas encore prêt pour sortir. Il faudra attendre encore 7 mois ½.

_Elle souri, puis ils embrayèrent sur un nouveau sujet. Puis, vers 22 heures, Haley demanda à Lucas si elle pouvait rester avec Jamie pour la nuit. Cela ne lui posa aucun problème. Il accepta et lui proposa de prendre la chambre d'amis qui était en fait l'ancienne chambre de sa mère._

_--_

_Vers 23 heures, Brooke regardait Angie dormir, puis elle entendit du bruit à l'étage inferieur. Elle descendit doucement en faisant attention, puis, elle vit très rapidement qu'il s'agissait en fait de Peyton qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Brooke se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Depuis que Brooke était revenue, elle avait remarqué que Peyton avait emmené toutes ses affaires._

**Peyton : **Brooke, il faut que je te parle _dit elle de but en blanc…_

**Brooke : **Ce n'est pas le soir Peyton, je suis fatigué, je suis rentrée il y a seulement quelques heures et j'ai besoin de sommeil.

**Peyton : **Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps …

**Brooke : **Alors dépêche-toi !

**Peyton : **J'ai embrassé Lucas ce soir … Attends avant de t'énervé, je voudrais te dire qu'il n'y avait aucune signification dans ce baisé, ce n'était rien du tout, juste un baisé d'adieu entre lui et moi. Je voulais que ce soit bien clair d'accord ?

_Brooke acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien, elle regardait Peyton interrogative attendant de savoir ce que la jeune femme allait dire après cela._

**Peyton : **Je suis heureuse pour vous, je suis d'accord, cela a été dur lorsque j'ai apprit que tu étais avec lui, mais maintenant, j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une erreur en vous en voulant. On ne va pas contre ses sentiments après tout. Et je c'est que ceux que vous avez l'un pour l'autre son vraiment très fort. Je sais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre mais il m'a fallu le temps que je me rende compte que l'amour qu'il y avait entre toi et lui était vraiment fort.

**Brooke : **Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?

**Peyton : **Bien sure que non Brooke ! Ni à toi, ni à Lucas ! Vous avez été les deux seules personnes sur qui j'ai pu compter lorsqu'Ellie est morte. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi… Et vous avez le droit d'être heureux maintenant que vous avez découvert que vous vous aimiez !

**Brooke : **Je suis tellement contente que tu dises cela, je pensais que plus jamais tu ne voudrais me parler.

**Peyton : **Cela n'aurait jamais pu arriver… Mais tu risques de m'en vouloir …

**Brooke : **Pourquoi ?

**Peyton : **J'ai parlé avec un certains Noah il y a quelques heures et je lui ai dit de venir te parler car j'étais persuadé que c'était celui avec qui tu étais sortie par le passé. Il risque de venir te voir pour avoir des réponses et c'est de ma faute !

**Brooke : **Il est venu, il y a quelques heures !

**Peyton : **Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Brooke !

**Brooke : **Tu n'as pas à l'être Peyton, cela serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre, il faut que j'assume ce que j'ai fait et quand je le reverrais, je lui dirais pourquoi j'ai mit fin à notre relation. Mais j'ai peur de le faire souffrir car je sais qu'il m'aime encore !

**Peyton : **Oui, je l'ai remarqué quand on a parlé de toi, mais il s'en remettra.

**Brooke : **Je l'espère, je ne me sentirais pas la force de m'occuper d'un autre cas de dispute…

**Peyton : **Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Ni pour le baisé avec Lucas ni pour Noah ?

**Brooke : **… Non, je ne t'en veux pas, à condition que cela ne se reproduise plus avec Lucas, je pense avoir déjà donné !

**Peyton : **C'est promis Brooke, et je crois que si je réessayai de l'embrassé, il m'enverrait dans un asile pour qu'on sache ce que j'ai à toujours vouloir l'embrasser !

_Peyton et Brooke se mirent à rire puis s'enlacèrent amicalement. Elles n'auraient jamais cru se retrouver un jour ni l'une ni l'autre et chacune était heureuse de s'être trompé. Maintenant, elles seraient vraiment amies pour la vie. Elles espéraient que plus rien ne viendrait gâcher leur belle amitié ! Peyton partie de chez Brooke, même après que celle-ci l'ait supplié de rester, Peyton avait décidé de vivre seule. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était rapprochée tout avait dégénéré, maintenant, Peyton ne voulait plus prendre de risque. Elle devait aller dès le lendemain visiter une maison pour se trouver un nouveau lieu de vie. _

_Brooke se retrouva donc seule, dans une grande maison, elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela, mais elle savait que bientôt, Lucas serait là pour la protéger elle et Angie. Elle alla regarder dans le frigo et prit quelques choses pour grignoter, ensuite, elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur un film qu'elle trouvait magnifique : A walk to remenber (le temps d'un automne). Un film à la fois très triste et magnifique, elle l'avait toujours adoré. Seulement, elle ne pu le regarder, elle entendait dans l'interphone bébé Angie qui pleurait. Elle éteignit la télévision et décida de monter à l'étage pour voir ce qui la faisait pleurer ainsi. Elle trouva bien vite, la petite fille avait besoin d'être changé… Brooke la changea donc et la remit dans son lit tout en l'observant. Elle allait attendre qu'elle s'endorme. Mais la fille gardait ses yeux bien ouverts tout en fixant Brooke. Puis, la petite fille prononça son premier mot :_

**Angie : **Mam …

_Ce n'était pas le mot complet, mais c'était un bon début… Brooke en eu les larmes aux yeux, Angie venait de l'appeler maman, elle avait rêvé de cette instant toute sa vie, elle écrirait à la mère biologique d'Angie dès que la petite fille serait endormit, elle avait le droit de savoir que sa petite fille venait de dire son premier mot. Brooke savait que cela lui ferait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille. Elle regardait la petite fille qui finit par fermer ses petits yeux. Elle s'était endormit et Brooke pleurait toujours à chaude larmes. Sa petite fille venait de prononcer son premier mot et elle en avait été témoin. Pas la femme de ménage ou un étranger, c'était elle qui avait vu que sa fille prononcer son premier mot. Brooke décida alors d'envoyer un SMS à Lucas. Elle écrivit : « Lucas, Angie vient de dire mam… j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là… bonne nuit. Je t'aime. Brooke. _

_--_

_A l'autre bout de la ville, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année à peine faisait son grand retour à Tree Hill. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal ici, mais maintenant, elle avait l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Il n'y aurait personne pour la stopper cette fois …_

**Brooke : **Lucas, c'est Brooke… Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ce que j'ai dit ce matin, mais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'ai vu Noah, et j'ai apprit une chose, il n'y aura jamais un autre homme que toi dans ma vie. Je comprendrais que tu ais besoin de temps, et moi aussi j'en ai besoin donc on va prendre notre temps ! Dans quelques temps, peut être que les choses seront différentes. Je t'aime Lucas…

_Elle raccrocha, maintenant, les choses seraient parfaites, elle allait enfin pouvoir compter sur Lucas autant qu'il pourrait compter sur elle. Et puis peut être qu'un jour, ils finiraient par s'installer ensemble et fonder leur propre famille._


	12. 6x12 : Only Hope

**Episode 12**

_Lucas se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain matin, il voulait aller voir Brooke et Angie. Après avoir passé 15 jours avec elles, il n'arrivait plus à vivre sans elle. De plus, il voulait lui parler du baisé avec Peyton. Cependant, il savait que Brooke avait besoin de temps, il espérait juste que le retour de ce Noah ne ferait rien à leur relation. Il connaissait Brooke, et lorsqu'elle s'attachait à quelqu'un, elle souffrait ensuite beaucoup des ruptures, il lui avait brisé le cœur plus d'une fois et cela aurait été compréhensible qu'elle préfère retourner auprès de quelqu'un qui ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Si ce n'était pas le cas, car Lucas ne savait rien de ce gars, Brooke ne lui en avait jamais rien dit._

_Il partit dès que Haley eu regagné sa maison, à laquelle elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer, il allait falloir qu'elle retourne avec Nathan si cela continuait, mais pas parce qu'elle le souhaitait, parce que cette maison ne la rassurait pas de par le fait qu'elle était toute seule. _

_Une fois arrivé chez Brooke, il sonna et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir, il espérait qu'il ne la réveillerait pas car il était encore tôt, seulement 8 heures, et même si elle ne dormait pas, il n'était pas dit qu'elle avait envie de le voir… _

_Elle ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en nuisette légère et avait Angie dans les bras. Elle sourit à Lucas lorsqu'elle le vit. _

**Lucas : **Je te réveille ?

**Brooke : **Non, je donnais à Angie son biberon. Elle m'a réveillé il y a environ une heure.

**Lucas : **D'accord, je sais que j'aurais du attendre mais je voulais qu'on parle de quelques choses.

**Brooke : **Viens, entre !

_Lucas entra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui, est ce que Brooke voudrait bien lui pardonner d'avoir embrassé Peyton ? Il n'en savait rien mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un baisé d'adieu et rien de plus. Il regardait Brooke se sentant coupable de ce qu'il avait fait._

**Brooke : **Tu m'attends là avec Angie, je vais aller m'habiller !

**Lucas : **D'accord !

_Brooke donna Angie à Lucas qui la prit dans ses bras. La petite fille resta blottit contre Lucas en le regardant les yeux grands ouvert. Puis, à cet instant la petite fille fit :_

**Angie : **Mam …

_Lucas sourit, la petite fille venait à lui aussi de lui dire « maman » même si lui, cela aurait été plutôt papa. Alors il la regarda en souriant toujours :_

**Lucas : **C'est papa !

_La petite fille sourit d'un sourire avec seulement une petite dent qui commençait à apparaitre, et fit un « areuh » significatif qui voulait dire qu'elle comprenait en quelques sorte ce que Lucas venait de lui dire. Lucas la regardait et souriait aussi, il finit par dire :_

**Lucas : **Tu sais, je ne sais pas encore si avec ta maman cela tiendra, mais ce qui est sure, c'est que je serais toujours ton papa. Et je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de moi …

_Quelques instants plus tard, Brooke réapparaissait, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un débardeur rouge. Elle regarda Lucas qui était avec Angie, elle allait trouver la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulue. Mais c'était quand même encore trop tôt pour qu'elle habite avec Lucas… Elle allait encore attendre un peu avant de sauter ce pas là. Elle regarda Lucas en souriant._

**Brooke :** Alors, tu veux me parler de quoi ?

**Lucas : **De Peyton !! Elle est passée me voir hier et je l'ai …

**Brooke : **… Embrassé ?

**Lucas : **Tu le sais ?

**Brooke : **Elle est venue me le dire hier soir, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était heureuse pour nous et que ce n'était qu'un baisé d'adieux sans aucune signification, autant pour elle que pour toi !

**Lucas : **J'avais tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles et qu'à nouveau tu ne veuilles plus me voir à nouveau alors qu'on avait enfin réussi à être heureux !

**Brooke : **Lucas, la chose qui aurait pu tout gâcher, c'est si ce matin, tu étais venu sans rien dire, faisant comme si de rien était. La peut être tout aurait été différent, mais le fait que tu m'ais dit que tu as embrassé Peyton me prouve que je peux avoir confiance en toi, et c'est le plus important. C'est ce qui compte dans un couple avant tout, la confiance qu'on a l'un pour l'autre !!

**Lucas : **Je suis content que tu me dises cela, je ne voulais pas que cela gâche tout entre nous.

**Brooke : **Alors maintenant, c'est à moi de te dire quelques choses.

**Lucas : **Au sujet de Noah ?

**Brooke :** Alors tu le sais aussi ?

**Lucas : **Je ne sais pas tout, mais je sais qu'il est en ville et peut être même que tu l'as peut être déjà vu, mais c'est tout ce que je sais !

**Brooke : **Alors je vais te raconter un peu ce qu'il s'est passé …

**Lucas : **Tu n'es pas obligé Brooke, tu pourras me le dire quand tu le voudras …

**Brooke : **Je tiens à te le dire maintenant, mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait.

**Lucas : **D'accord …

**Brooke : **Alors, il y a trois ans maintenant, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais surement, tu as demandé à Peyton de t'épousé, après nous avons passé une soirée ensemble et tu m'as même embrassé… Mais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, c'est que ma mère m'a interdit de m'attacher à tout homme si je voulais réussir ma carrière dans la mode. Elle avait cru que toi et moi étions ensembles à cette époque et cela, malgré qu'il n'en fût rien entre nous…

_Brooke fit une pause, le plus dur restait à venir._

**Brooke : **Ma mère m'a alors fait savoir qu'il n'était pas question que je m'implique dans aucune relation que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'attache pour ne pas souffrir plus tard de ne pouvoir consacrer du temps à ma famille… J'ai pensé qu'elle avait raison. Je ne me suis attaché à personne, jusqu'à Noah… Pendant plusieurs mois on est sortis ensemble, sans que ma mère soit au courant, on se voyait de temps en temps à mon appartement ou au siens, jusqu'à ce que ma mère débarque, un soir à mon appartement et remarque sa présence. Elle m'a traité d'inconsciente, me disant que j'avais encore le tant pour ces choses la, les relations longue durée n'était pas de mon âge … En bref, il fallait que je le quitte… Mais c'était trop dur, alors je suis resté encore avec lui quelques temps tout en sachant que rien ne durerait… Ma mère m'a alors posé un ultimatum, c'était soit elle et mon père, soit Noah… Malgré le fait que j'aimais Noah, mon père était bien plus important, j'avais toujours pu compter sur lui dans les coups durs même s'il n'était pas là pour mes anniversaires. Et même si j'en voulais à ma mère, je ne pouvais rien faire par rapport à mon père … J'ai donc quitté Noah, du jour au lendemain. J'ai changé d'appartement, j'étais le moins possible aux défilés pour éviter de le croiser… Il a finit par démissionner et finalement, c'est ce qui a été le mieux pour nous…

_Brooke avait les yeux humides, c'était dur de se rappeler cette période de sa vie. Et cela même si elle était terminée depuis longtemps._

**Brooke : **Le pire, c'est que la raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu était vraiment stupide… Il m'aimait et avec le temps, je me suis aussi mise à l'aimer ! Mais juste parce que je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter ma mère, j'ai perdu l'homme qui aurait pu être l'homme de ma vie …

**Lucas : **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Brooke ! Tu as fait le bon choix, tu ne pouvais pas abandonner ton père et ta mère !

**Brooke : **Je le sais, mais c'était vraiment dure… C'est pour cela que, lorsque Peyton m'a appelé pour venir à Tree Hill, je suis partie… mais ma mère m'a quand même suivit ici …

**Lucas : **Brooke, tu n'as à t'en vouloir de rien du tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

**Brooke : **J'aurais du tenir tête à ma mère …

_Les larmes vinrent alors inonder ses joues, elle n'aurait su pourquoi, elle croyait avoir surmonté cette épreuve de sa vie, mais à l'évidence, c'était encore trop présent dans son esprit et dans son cœur._

**Lucas : **Et qu'en est t'il aujourd'hui ?

_Brooke s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui demande cela et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues ne l'aidaient pas. Comment dire à Lucas que c'était du passé alors que les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues montraient que c'était encore bien présent dans son esprit … Elle sécha ses larmes, et quelques instants plus tard elle disait : _

**Brooke : **Je ne sais pas… je sais que je t'aime, j'en suis certaine, il n'y a aucun doute, mais le fait que Noah soit venu me voir m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas réellement finit… Je dois lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi j'ai rompu.

**Lucas : **Alors il se peut que tu veuilles encore être avec lui ?

**Brooke : **Je n'ai pas dit cela Lucas, mais…

**Lucas : **Tu crois encore avoir des sentiments pour lui aujourd'hui ?

**Brooke : **Oui, je le pense… Mais cela n'enlève rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai juste besoin de temps …

_Lucas avait l'impression que la situation se répétait une fois de plus, mais dans un sens inverse, Lucas avait connu ce doute sur ses sentiments, il espérait juste que Brooke le choisirait lui qui l'aimait toujours aujourd'hui…_

**Lucas : **Et tu auras besoin de beaucoup de temps ?

**Brooke : **Je ne sais pas, mais cela ne changera rien au fait que tu pourras venir quand tu veux pour voir Angie et que tu pourras aussi la prendre chez toi n'importe quand…

**Lucas : **Je comprends, j'ai connu la même situation, sauf que je t'ai choisit toi ! J'espère que tu feras le bon pour toi …

_Lucas se leva, il avait toujours Angie dans ses bras, il regardait Brooke, essayant de rester impassible quant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire même si c'était bien difficile ! Il donna Angie à Brooke, lui déposa un baisé sur la joue. Puis, il embrassa Brooke, avec amour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie pendant ses réflexions. Mais il était persuadé que tout irait bien quand même, elle l'aimait, il le savait, et lui l'aimait aussi, c'était le plus important pour eux deux. _

_Il finit par partir, laissant Brooke à ses pensées…_

_Brooke regardait la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Lucas, que venait t'elle de faire, elle avait dit à Lucas qu'elle avait besoin de temps ? Et pourtant son cœur lui faisait mal en cet instant, si mal qu'elle du s'assoir pour ne pas tomber avec la petite Angie. Pourquoi avait t'elle repoussé Lucas aujourd'hui alors qu'elle était sure de l'aimer lui ! _

**Brooke : **Tu vois Angie, ta maman ne fait pas toujours les bons choix, j'espère que tu apprendras de mes erreurs …

--

_Vers 11 heures, au studio de Peyton, on retrouvait celle-ci qui faisait les arrangements pour l'enregistrement du titre avec Noah et Mia. Peyton avait voulu parler avec Noah, mais celui-ci était arrivé juste lorsque l'enregistrement commençait et donc, elle n'avait pas eu le temps, le studio cela coutait un certains temps. Donc, elle lui parlerait après. _

_Environ deux heure plus tard, ils avaient tous finit l'enregistrement. Noah alla donc avec Peyton dans son bureau alors que Mia repartait pour une semaine où elle allait reverser les recettes de ses concerts à la recherche contre le cancer. C'est Peyton qui en avait eu l'idée, et Mia avait trouvé cela génial. Maintenant, Peyton était avec Noah dans son bureau._

**Peyton : **Tu ne peux pas rester !

**Noah : **Je ne pense pas que c'est à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, et puis je croyais que c'était toi qui voulais que j'aille voir Brooke donc par conséquent que je reste ici à Tree Hill !

**Peyton : **Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais tu vas faire du mal à Brooke si tu reste !!

**Noah : **Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ! Je l'aime toujours ! Et je suis sure qu'elle m'aime encore ! Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux !

**Peyton : **Tu ne peux pas dire cela, elle est heureuse avec Lucas aujourd'hui ! Elle a eu du mal à se remettre de votre rupture mais maintenant ca va alors ne gâche pas tout !

**Noah : **J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Et puis tu n'as rien a dire, c'est tout !

_Noah se leva, il allait partir, Peyton le voyait bien. Pourtant, il fallait le convaincre de partir. Mais comment ? S'il ne laissait pas Brooke tranquille, Lucas en voudrait surement à Peyton de l'avoir rapproché de Brooke …_

**Peyton : **Elle ne t'aime plus Noah, je lui ai parlé après que tu sois passé chez elle, et elle ne t'aime plus !! Elle a fait une croix sur toi lorsqu'elle a rompu avec toi ! Elle ne veut pas te faire souffrir, mais elle ne t'aime plus !

**Noah : **J'en serais convaincu lorsqu'elle me le dira elle-même !

**Peyton : **Mais elle te l'a dit hier Noah, c'est terminé !

**Noah : **Ce sera terminé lorsque je l'aurais décidé, c'est tout !!

**Peyton : **Non, ce sera terminé maintenant parce que Brooke l'a décidé !!

**Noah : **Pour l'instant, rien n'est finit !!

_Noah quitta la pièce rapidement n'écoutant pas les paroles de Peyton, il ne voulait pas que celle-ci le retienne, il allait parler à Brooke, maintenant s'il le fallait pour la convaincre qu'ils avaient encore une chance aujourd'hui ! _

_Peyton avait fait une erreur, elle en faisait bien trop en ce moment. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour faire des erreurs, elle devait partir d'ici avant de faire encore des bêtises qui couteraient cher à ses amis._

--

_Pendant ce temps là, à la maison près de la plage, Nathalia était arrivé et parlait avec sa sœur. Toutes les deux avaient du temps à rattraper ensemble._

**Haley : **Tu reste combien de temps ici ?

**Nathalia : **Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai envie de prendre mes distance avec ma famille, cela fait trop de temps que je suis partie d'ici et j'avais besoin de retrouver mes racines. Mais en même temps, je ne voudrais pas embêter ton mari.

**Haley : **Je suis sure que tu ne l'embêtes pas ! Au contraire, il doit penser qu'en s'occupant de toi, il a une chance que je revienne plus vite !

**Nathalia : **Mais pourquoi être parti ? Je croyais que les choses s'étaient arrangées d'après ton dernier mail …

**Haley : **C'est vrai, mais je suis enceinte et au moment où Jamie et moi avons eu le plus besoin de lui, il n'a pas été capable d'être la pour sa famille. Je veux juste faire un test en voyant comment il s'occupe de nous alors que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, comme cela, les choses iront mieux lorsque nous nous retrouverons…

**Nathalia : **Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il risque de s'éloigner encore un peu plus à force de rester loin de lui. Je veux dire, il a peut être besoin de vous !

**Haley : **Je sais, et nous avons besoin de lui mais je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'en faisant des erreurs, je lui pardonnerais toujours, sinon, il n'arrêterait pas !

**Nathalia : **Tu as peut être raison, mais j'espère que cela ne vous fera pas de tord, vous êtes tellement bien tous les deux ! Et puis, je sais que tu lui manques, cette nuit, alors que je suis monté me coucher, j'ai regardé dans votre chambre qui était entrouverte et il regardait une photo de toi lui et Jamie, cela veux tout dire ! Il tient à toi et tu lui manque vraiment !

**Haley : **Et il me manque …

**Nathalia :** Alors rentre chez toi Haley, ce n'est pas nécessaire de patienter plus de temps comme cela si tu l'aimes et s'il te manque !

**Haley : **J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps …

**Nathalia : **Comme tu voudras, mais ne tarde pas trop, il t'aime et il ne mérite pas de souffrir alors qu'il ne veut que ton bien et celui de vos enfants !

**Haley : **Je verrais !

_Haley et sa sœur continuèrent de parler de choses qui s'étaient passées récemment, puis, Jamie arriva de sa chambre, il y était resté occupé à jouer avec sa console que Haley l'avait autorisé à mettre dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon fit alors :_

**Jamie : **Bonjour !

**Nathalia : **Bonjour Jamie !

**Jamie : **Tu es qui ?

**Nathalia : **Je suis la grande sœur de ta mère, donc je suis ta tante !

**Jamie : **Ah …

**Haley : **Bon, je vais aller voir Brooke, tu veux rester ici avec Nathalia, Jamie ?

**Jamie : **Non, je veux aussi aller voir Brooke !!

**Nathalia : **Je vais retourner chez toi !

**Haley : **Tu peux rester ici si tu veux !

**Nathalia : **Non, j'ai toutes mes affaires la bas ! Et me dire qu'il y a eut un homme comme Dan Scott ici ne me rassure pas vraiment !

**Haley : **Je comprends …

_Haley prit son sac et sa veste puis partie avec Jamie en direction de chez Brooke. Pendant ce temps là, Nathalia avait décidé de partir faire un tour en ville avant de retourner chez sa sœur. Peut être qu'elle ferait de nouvelles rencontres intéressantes en ville. Si elle restait quelques temps à Tree Hill, il fallait bien qu'elle s'adapte à la vie à Tree Hill._

_--_

_Chez Lucas, le temps était plutôt morne, Lucas se tapait presque la tête contre les murs, pourquoi était t'il allé voir Brooke si vite ? Il aurait du la laisser prendre son temps pour elle venir et les choses auraient peut être alors été différentes… Il faisait toujours les mêmes erreurs. Nathan était lui assit dans le salon et regardait son frère taper contre le mur !_

**Nathan : **Calme-toi Lucas ! Ca ne changera rien que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital pour t'avoir cassé les doigts contre ton mur !

**Lucas : **Tu te rends compte Nathan, alors qu'on allait enfin être heureux, il a fallu que ce Noah débarque pour que Brooke ne soit plus sure de rien !

**Nathan : **Ne dit pas cela Lucas, elle est sure de ses sentiments pour toi ! Je suis sure qu'elle veut juste mettre les choses au point avec Noah ! Et après, elle reviendra vers toi !

**Lucas : **Je ne suis pas sure Nathan, tu aurais du voir comment elle en parlait, on aurait dit que leur rupture s'était passé hier ! Et cela me fait mal de penser que ce qu'on a vécu ces dernières semaines ne comptent pas !

**Nathan : **Ne dit pas de choses pareilles Lucas ! Je suis certains que Brooke ne veut que toi ! C'est peut être le fait d'avoir revu cet homme qui lui a mit un doute, mais je sais qu'elle t'aime depuis toujours ! Alors ne t'en fait pas ! Je suis sure que dans deux jours, elle sera de nouveau chez toi !

**Lucas : **J'espère que tu as raison, elle me manque déjà !

**Nathan : **Je sais ce que c'est, Haley n'est plus chez moi et elle me manque, chaque jour, j'ai envie de prendre ma voiture et de la rejoindre à la maison de la plage pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas que cela la pousse à continuer de prendre ses distances avec moi ! Alors je prends mon mal en patience !

**Lucas : **Mais Haley n'a pas quelqu'un d'autre dans son champs de vision, il n'y a que toi qu'elle aime, Brooke ce n'est pas le cas !

**Nathan : **Ecoute Lucas, calme-toi Ok ! Je suis sure que Brooke fera le bon choix pour elle ! Et vu qu'elle t'aime, je suis sure que tu seras ce choix là.

**Lucas : **Et si je ne l'étais pas ?! Je l'ai fait souffrir tellement de fois, elle pourrait très bien choisir de ne plus vouloir souffrir et ainsi choisir l'autre gars qui ne lui a jamais fait de mal comme j'ai pu lui en faire !

**Nathan : **Lucas, si tu ne te calmes pas je vais te mettre une droite dont tu te souviendras ! Avec des « si » on referait le monde ! Brooke t'aime et te l'a prouvé plus d'une fois ! Lorsqu'elle t'a pardonné d'avoir embrassé Peyton ! Ensuite lorsqu'elle a voulu que vous repreniez une relation exclusive … Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et elle le sait ! La seule chose qu'elle doit faire, c'est mettre les choses aux claires avec ce Noah ! Après, tout ira bien Ok !

**Lucas : **Ok !

_Lucas n'ajouta rien de plus sachant qu'il finirait par revenir encore sur le fait qu'il avait peur que Brooke le laisse tomber pour le don juan qu'elle avait fréquenté quelques années auparavant. Il regarda alors une photo de Brooke sur l'un de ses meubles, il ne voulait pas la perdre, alors, il attendrait qu'elle décide ce qu'il y avait comme avenir pour tous les deux !_

**Nathan : **Bon, je passais juste pour te dire que Skills m'a appelé pour faire un match comme autrefois sur le terrain près du fleuve bientôt ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire ce que tu en pense quand tu le verras !

_Lucas sourit à son frère qui décida de partir avant qu'il ne recommence à déblatérer sur sa relation avec Brooke. Nathan voulait bien écouter Lucas, mais si c'était pour parler de Brooke sans arrêt, il avait vraiment d'autres problèmes auxquels se consacrer !_

_--_

_Dans un magasin dans l'après midi, Skills avait décidé d'aller acheter quelques choses pour Millicent histoire de se faire pardonner de l'empêcher elle et Micro de revenir à cause de sa relation avec Déborah, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il devait prendre. Il alla donc dans un rayon porcelaine où il se dit qu'un vase ferait parfaitement l'affaire. A cet instant, il entendit une voix derrière lui :_

… **: **Skills !!

**Skills : **Bevin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

**Bevin : **Je travaille !

**Skills : **Ah …

_Bevin le serra dans ses bras en guise de bonjour ! Puis, elle sortit l'habituelle photo de sa sacoche._

**Bevin : **Regarde, c'est mon fils, il s'appelle Nathan ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est mignon ?

**Skills : **Si, il te ressemble !

**Bevin : **C'est vrai, j'en suis fière en plus, depuis quelques temps il arrive à faire sa toilette tout seul !

**Skills : **Il doit être très en avance pour son âge alors !

**Bevin : **Oui ! Il n'a que 3 ans mais parfois, on dirait qu'il a 5 ans !!

_Skills sourit, s'était toujours Bevin cela, elle était toujours à embellir les choses, même si dans ce cas là, elle faisait surtout paraitre son fils pour beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité ! Mais Skills ne pouvait rien juger, il ne connaissait pas le petit garçon, et en plus, il n'avait pas vu Bevin depuis beaucoup de temps !_

**Skills : **Je vais te laisser travailler maintenant, tu as surement beaucoup mieux à faire maintenant ! J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

_Il attrapa le premier vase qu'il avait en face des yeux puis commença à partir. Cependant, Bevin dit alors :_

**Bevin : **On se revoit bientôt ?!

**Skills : **Peut être …

_Skills s'éloigna rapidement ne voulant pas s'attarder, maintenant, il se rendit compte que Micro avait en parti raison, Skills ressentait toujours quelques choses pour Bevin, mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, elle était marié, avait un petit garçon qui semblait adorable, il ne serait pas celui qui gâcherait tout. Il aurait du être plus intelligent et ne pas mettre un terme à sa relation avec Bevin il y a 4 ans ! Il avait alors mit un terme à tout espoir avec elle et c'était ainsi, il finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi « fou » que Bevin et qui le rendrait aussi heureux !_

_Bevin sourit en voyant Skills s'éloigner, il n'avait pas changé, il prenait toujours la fuite face à elle ! Et après tout, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ils n'étaient plus ensembles et plus au lycée non plus. Tout était donc terminé !_

_--_

_Brooke, chez elle, était en train de s'occuper d'Angie. La jeune femme se sentait mal de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais au moins, s'il se passait quelque chose avec Noah, elle n'aurait pas à se sentir trop coupable, elle faisait une pause avec l'homme qu'elle aimait… Cela la rendait presque malade de penser à une telle chose… Elle entendit la porte d'entrée sonner, elle laissa Angie dans son berceau et alla donc ouvrir, elle se retrouva donc face à l'objet de son désarroi, Noah était là, face à elle._

**Noah : **Brooke, il faut qu'on parle !

**Brooke : **Tu as raison, nous devons parler !

_Elle le laissa entrer dans la maison, Angie ne faisait pas de bruit donc, cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était sans doute endormit, cela lui laisserait le temps de s'expliquer avec Noah !_

**Brooke : **Noah, je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai mit un terme à notre relation, mais après, il faudra que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais !

**Noah : **Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille alors que je t'aime Brooke !!

**Brooke : **Tu le dois Noah, si tu m'aimes, tu ne dois pas t'attacher à moi, j'ai ma vie aujourd'hui !

**Noah : **C'est n'importe quoi, comment veux tu que je te laisse partir alors que je t'aime tant Brooke !

**Brooke : **Ecoute …

_Et Brooke lui raconta tout, tout depuis le début, tout de son histoire qu'elle n'avait jamais dit… Tout avait été gâché par une chose stupide, une chose qui faisait que maintenant ils n'étaient plus ensemble et plus heureux. Elle raconta ce que sa mère lui avait dit. A quel point elle tenait à son père et que le choix avait vraiment été dur. Mais qu'elle avait du faire un choix et que malgré tout son amour pour lui, elle avait du se résoudre à faire l'un des choix les plus douloureux de toute sa vie. Elle regardait à présent Noah, celui-ci ne voulait pas croire que tout était finit entre eux._

**Noah : **Donc tu m'aimes encore !

**Brooke :** Je ne sais pas Noah… J'aime Lucas, c'est une chose dont je suis certaine, mais te dire si toi je t'aime ou pas, c'est encore impossible !

**Noah : **Et si je t'embrasse et que cette fois, tu ne me repousse pas, tu crois que cela pourrait t'aider à le savoir ?

_Brooke hésita quelques instants, que risquait t'elle ? Ce ne serait qu'un baisé après tout._

**Brooke : **On peut essayer …

_Alors, lentement, tendrement, Noah s'approcha de Brooke et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il savait que tout se jouait sur ce baisé, cet unique acte d'amour qu'il pourrait lui donner. Le baisé se prolongea pendant d'interminable seconde pour Brooke et un temps vraiment trop court pour Noah. Alors, Brooke esquissa un sourire, elle avait beau voulu que ce baisé signifie quelques chose, il n'en était rien, elle n'avait rien ressentit, rien du tout !_

**Noah : **Alors ?

**Brooke : **Je suis désolée Noah, mais… je n'ai rien ressentit ! Je voulais que ce soit clair avant de construire quelques choses de sérieux avec Lucas et maintenant, c'est clair ! Tu seras toujours dans une partie de mon cœur, mais il n'y aura jamais plus que de l'amitié entre nous !

**Noah : **Très bien … J'aurais tout tenté alors …

_Noah regarda Brooke, laissa un baisé sur son font et sortit rapidement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit, pas maintenant, alors que les larmes envahissait ses yeux…Il croisa une jeune femme qui arrivait avec un petit garçon, il espérait juste que cette jeune femme ne dirait rien du tout …_

_--_

_Brooke dans son appartement, regardait par la fenêtre, elle avait très bien vu les larmes arriver dans les yeux de Noah avant qu'il ne parte. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, arriverait t'il à lui pardonner ? Brooke s'arrêta de penser lorsqu'elle vit que Haley arrivait avec Jamie. Elle arriva pour ouvrir la porte rapidement. Après quelques temps à se parler des choses qui s'étaient passée durant les derniers jours, Brooke invita Haley et Jamie à manger chez elle. Puis elle leur proposa autre chose …_

**Brooke : **Qu'est ce que tu penserais de venir habiter ici quelques temps ici ?

**Haley : **Mais j'ai déjà une maison ! Et je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec Angie et Lucas !

**Brooke : **Pour Lucas, je pense qu'on a le temps, et puis Angie est encore toute petite. Et puis, tu m'as dit que d'être toute seule dans cette grande maison avec Jamie ne te rassurait pas ! Cela serait une bonne raison pour venir ici le temps que les choses se passent mieux avec Nathan …

_Haley finit par accepter la proposition de Brooke. Elle rentra à la maison de la plage promettant d'amener ses affaires et celle de Jamie le lendemain. Brooke alla alors dans la chambre d'Angie, et la regarda dormir. Elle prit son portable et appela Lucas, celui ci ne répondit pas, elle laissa donc un message…_

**Brooke : **Lucas, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin… Je n'ai pas d'excuses à te donner, et de toute façon, ce ne serait pas correct envers toi. J'ai vu Noah, il y a quelques heures, et cela m'a fait comprendre une chose importante Lucas ! C'est toi que j'aime et avec toi que je veux fonder une famille. Mais on prendra notre temps. Pour l'instant, je vais vivre avec Haley, on pourra quand même se voir de temps en temps. Je suis sure qu'avec le temps, tout ira beaucoup mieux… Je t'aime Lucas …

_Elle raccrocha, elle savait que maintenant, Lucas et elle serait heureux avec Angie. Elle vivrait quelques temps avec Haley puis plus tard, peut être qu'elle vivrait avec Lucas…_

_--_

_De l'autre côté de la ville, deux personnes étaient à l'aéroport, il y avait Peyton, qui prenait un vol pour Savannah et de l'autre, il y avait Noah qui décidait de prendre congé de cette ville quelques temps, le temps que cela se tasse._

_--_

_Chez Lucas, celui-ci était dans son lit, il souriait, il venait d'entendre le message de Brooke et savait que ce que Nathan lui avait dit était la vérité. Brooke l'aimait lui et cela serait pour la vie…_


	13. 6x13 : She Has No Time

**Episode 13**

_Brooke était sur la terrasse de son appartement avec Haley, elle avait décidé quelques choses durant la nuit, après avoir fait pour la énième nuit le même rêve. En effet, chaque nuit ou presque elle rêvait qu'elle devenait la nouvelle Mrs Scott. Cela durait depuis deux mois, depuis qu'elle était sure qu'il n'y avait plus que Lucas dans son cœur et qu'elle avait dit à Noah qu'elle aimait seulement Lucas !_

_Elle regarda Haley qui buvait son café tranquillement, elle finit alors par dire :_

**Brooke : **Je vais aller vivre chez Lucas !

**Haley : **Tu es sérieuse ?

**Brooke : **Oui, je le suis, et je crois que si jamais il me propose de l'épouser, je lui dirais aussi que je suis d'accord, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps.

**Haley : **Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? Hier encore tu disais que tu n'étais pas sure, même après que vous vous soyez réconciliés !

**Brooke : **Je le sais Haley, j'ai peur que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain, qu'il finisse par dire qu'il aime toujours Peyton ou Lindsey ! Mais si je ne prends pas de risque, je crois qu'on n'avancera pas et qu'il sera trop tard pour lui et moi !

**Haley : **Tu sais qu'il t'aime alors fonce ! Je ne peux que t'encourager après tout ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux ! Quant à moi, je crois qu'il va falloir que je parte ?

**Brooke : **Pas du tout, tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, je vendrais cette maison lorsque tu trouveras que c'est le bon moment pour rentrer chez toi !

**Haley : **Il est arrivé, je vais rentrer avec Jamie chez moi ! Nathan me manque, même si on se voit souvent, il me manque physiquement et j'ai vraiment hâte de me retrouver seul avec lui …

**Brooke : **Je comprends … fit Brooke avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. En tout cas, si jamais tu as besoin de temps encore, tu peux toujours rester ici !

**Haley : **Je le sais, mais je n'en ai pas envie, je veux revoir Nathan !

**Brooke : **Par contre, est ce que cela te dérangerais d'attendre quelques heures que je puisse aller chez Lucas et …

**Haley : **… et faire tout un tas de choses … Je suis d'accord, je garde Angie mais pas trop longtemps, je pense aussi avoir des choses à dire à Nathan.

**Brooke : **Je te promets que je ne serais pas trop longue ! Enfin …

**Haley : **C'est bon, évite moi les détails, je sais qu'on est meilleures amies mais ce n'est pas une raison !

_Brooke se leva toute contente de pouvoir aller dire à Lucas qu'elle voulait vivre avec lui, avoir des enfants aussi et se marier !! Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, alors au lieu de se morfondre seule chez elle, elle allait prendre sa vie courageusement, avec tout ce qui allait et même tout ce qui n'allait pas. Maintenant, elle prenait sa vie en mains !_

**Brooke : **T'en fait pas, tu auras le droit aux détails quand tout se sera passé !

**Haley : **Brooke !!

**Brooke : **Je plaisante ! Détends-toi Haley … Bon, j'y vais !

**Haley : **Tu n'attends même pas qu'Angie se soit réveillée ?

**Brooke : **Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse quand elle se réveillera et verras que son père et sa mère seront là et ensembles pour elle !

**Haley : **C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Alors ne perds pas de temps ! Mais fait attention, il est seulement 6h30, ce n'est pas sure que Lucas soit sortit du lit !

**Brooke : **Tant mieux …

_Brooke fit un sourire signifiant bien des choses à Haley, elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser Lucas se lever, elle voulait qu'il reste là où il était et peut être qu'ils feraient en sorte que leur propre enfant se conçoive… Enfin, les choses arriveraient lorsqu'elles le devraient !_

_--_

_Pendant ce temps là, Lucas dormait, il rêvait tout simplement, un rêve merveilleux, tout était comme magique et cela le remplissait de bonheur. En effet, son rêve se déroulait ainsi …_

_Il regardait Brooke, enceinte d'environ 8 mois et rayonnante devant l'hôtel de l'église et devant lui. Tout chose, il entendait à peine ce que disait le prêtre, celui-ci semblait parler une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, il comprit les derniers mots les plus importants…_

**Curé : **… prendre Brooke Pénélope Davis pour légitime épouse ?

**Lucas : **Oui, je le veux !

_Le curé refaisait la même scène, mais une fois de plus, il n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à regarder sa future femme qu'il dévorait du regard à chaque seconde, il n'entendit donc que dire :_

**Brooke : **Oui, je le veux !

_Puis le prêtre finit par dire, vous pouvez embrassez la mariée, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, même si en regardant Brooke de profil, on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas attendu ce jour pour l'embrasser et même plus. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, il croyait rêver…_

_Et c'était le cas, mais pour Lucas qui dormait, c'était comme si c'était la réalité, la plus belle réalité qu'il ait pu imaginer …_

_--_

_Brooke arriva chez Lucas seulement une demi-heure après, Lucas lui avait donné une clé de la maison, mais elle ne voulait pas entrer par le devant. Elle fit donc le tour de la maison et comme plusieurs mois auparavant, elle passa par l'arrière de la maison envisageant de passer par la chambre de Lucas. Sauf que cette fois si, il n'y aurait pas Lindsey mais bien Lucas. _

_Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, Lucas dormait toujours, tel un ange, son ange qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle entra et referma la porte doucement pour ne pas le réveiller trop vite. Puis elle murmura quelques mots tendre à l'oreille de Lucas…_

**Brooke : **Lucas, mon amour, il faudrait peut être que tu songes à te réveiller …

_Lucas ouvrit les yeux lentement, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, Lucas aurait été en colère qu'on le sorte ainsi du plus beau rêve de sa vie, surtout quand on savait qu'il ne faisait que faire des cauchemars dans lesquels Brooke partait et Peyton se jetait sur lui une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Mais là, en voyant Brooke face à lui, il souri, se redressa et dit :_

**Lucas : **Brooke !!

**Brooke : **Oui, c'est bien Brooke !

_Brooke ne le laissa pas sortir du lit, elle monta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur Lucas. Elle souriait tout simplement. Quant à Lucas, il se sentait perdu, Brooke n'avait pas voulu que cela aille plus loin que de simples baisers entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés._

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce que tu …

**Brooke : **Shhhut …

_Dit-elle doucement en posant son doigt sur la bouche de Lucas pour qu'il se taise. Et puis, rapidement, elle remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres, embrassant Lucas doucement. Celui-ci prolongea et approfondit. Brooke laissait ses mains se balader sur le torse nu de Lucas, elle avait rêvé de cet instant de nombreuses nuits. Lucas, n'en pouvant plus de laisser Brooke ainsi le rendre fou finit par lui prendre les mains pour qu'elle arrête de le caresser ! Cependant, il descendit ses mains le long des fines hanches de Brooke et lui enleva son débardeur qui devenait tout à coup bien trop encombrant. Elle se laissa faire, Lucas caressait Brooke tendrement, doucement… Puis, des gestes tendres en entrainant d'autres… Ils firent l'amour, sans barrières, s'offrant l'un à l'autre sans restriction. Ils s'aimaient, et se le montraient à chaque seconde… Comme auparavant… Non, car cette fois, ils n'avaient mis aucune protection entre eux … Et Brooke n'y pensait pas à cet instant, mais c'était le moment idéal pour tomber enceinte …_

_--_

_Quelque part, à l'autre bout de la ville dans l'appartement de Skill, des explications était de rigueurs entre Déborah et le jeune entraineur. Celui-ci regardait Déborah, ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile, et pourtant, il fallait qu'il le dise parce qu'il ne voulait plus se voiler la face._

**Skill : **Déborah, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu entre nous !

**Déborah : **Tu n'es pas sérieux Skill ! Tout marche très bien entre nous !! Surtout quand on …

**Skill : **Je le sais Déborah, mais il n'y a rien de plus entre nous que le sexe, et maintenant, cela ne me suffit plus ! Tu as beau être très belle pour ton âge, on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit parfaitement assemblés !

**Déborah : **Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Skill, ce ton sérieux ne te ressemble pas !

**Skill : **C'est vrai, mais c'est le ton d'un homme qui aime une femme qu'il n'aura jamais et surtout, une femme qu'il a remplacé par une autre pendant trop longtemps !

**Déborah : **Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

**Skill : **Non, parce que cela ne regarde que moi, et si je veux faire une croix sur mon passé à partir de maintenant, je vais revenir à ce que j'étais encore autrefois !

**Déborah : **Donc c'est finit, tu arrêtes notre histoire comme ça ?!

**Skill : **Je suis désolé, mais oui, je préfère que tout s'arrête maintenant plutôt que plus tard !

**Déborah : **Très bien !

_Déborah attrapa ses affaires, elle ne se retourna pas et quitta l'appartement, elle s'y était attendu, les jeunes ne pouvaient pas vouloir d'une femme comme elle, si elle voulait retrouver quelqu'un, elle prendrait les moyens traditionnels des rencontres de vive voix, les rencontres sur le net n'étaient vraiment plus de son âge. _

_Quant à Skill, il la regarda partir sans rien ajouter, après tout, comment pourrait t'il aller contre ses sentiments plus longtemps. Maintenant, des souvenirs le troublaient et revenaient dans sa tête, le moment où il avait mit fin à sa relation avec Bevin. Il avait été bien idiot ce jour là …_

_- Flash Back –_

_Bevin se trouvait face à Skill, celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il la regardait fixement, elle s'attendait au pire, en même temps, quelle idée elle avait eu que de parler à Skill d'avoir un enfant !_

**Skill : **Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

**Bevin : **J'aimerais que nous ayons un enfant, tu sais, un petit Skill ou une petite Bevin !

**Skill : **Mais nous somme encore à la fac ! Tu ne peux pas penser sérieusement que l'on envisage d'avoir un enfant !

**Bevin : **Qu'est ce que cela empêcherait ? Je m'occuperais de notre enfant et tu pourras continuer la fac ! J'aimerais réellement qu'on ait un petit qui soit le fruit de notre amour !

**Skill : **Et tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ?

**Bevin : **Si je le pourrais ! Mais je n'en ai pas envie !! Je ne veux pas attendre qu'on ait finit nos études, j'en veux un tout de suite !

**Skill : **Mais pourquoi tant de hâte !

**Bevin : **Parce que je me sens prête à être maman !

**Skill : **Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas partir dans ce délire avec toi ! Un enfant maintenant serait complètement inconscient !

**Bevin : **Tu es certain que tu veux que tout se finisse pour si peu ?

**Skill : **Parce que tu ne voudras pas attendre !

**Bevin : **Non !

**Skill : **Alors, oui, je veux que tout soit terminé ! Je ne pourrais pas envisager d'avoir un enfant maintenant ! Je suis désolé !

**Bevin : **C'est moi qui le suis …

_Bevin n'avait rien ajouté, cette nouvelle lubie lui était venue d'un seul coup et elle n'avait pu s'en défaire ! Elle voulait un enfant et c'était ainsi._

_Quant à Skill, malgré tout son amour pour Bevin, il ne pouvait accepter une telle chose ! Ils feraient donc maintenant leur route séparément ! Skill finirait bien par se remettre de cette rupture …_

_- Fin du Flash Back –_

_Mais 4 années plus tard, Skill ne s'en était toujours pas remis, il pensait toujours à Bevin et à sa stupide décision d'avoir refusé un enfant avec elle. Maintenant, elle était heureuse et lui ne pensait qu'à elle et à leur bonheur passé !_

_--_

_Deux bonnes heures après avoir unis leur corps par amour, Lucas et Brooke avaient pris leur douche et discutaient autour d'un verre. Brooke était maintenant décidé à dire à Lucas qu'elle voulait qu'ils vivent ensembles ensemble avec Angie et puissent former une famille le plus tôt possible !_

**Brooke : **Tu sais Lucas, j'ai bien réfléchit, et je pense que maintenant, on peut vivre ensembles !

**Lucas : **Maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas avant ?

**Brooke : **Je n'étais pas prête, je te l'ai dit !

**Lucas : **Alors maintenant, tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision ?

**Brooke : **Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Je suis sure que je prends la bonne décision !

**Lucas : **Alors je ne peux que dire oui, mais est ce que cette maison te conviendra ?

**Brooke : **Je pense pouvoir m'y faire, même si avec une seule chambre, cela sera dur lorsque nous auront d'autre enfant !

**Lucas : **Je pourrais l'agrandir en temps voulu !

**Brooke : **Alors cette maison me conviendra très bien !

**Lucas : **Tu sais que tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

**Brooke : **Je ne le savais pas, mais je vais m'assurer que cela dur pour toujours …

_Brooke se leva et fit le tour de la table où ils étaient assis, elle regarda Lucas dans les yeux et l'embrassa._

**Lucas : **Tu sais Brooke, si tu continues comme cela, je ne crois pas que j'aurais la force de te ramener chez toi pour libérer Haley d'Angie.

**Brooke : **Alors je vais m'arrêter, mais avant, embrasse moi encore une fois !

_Et Lucas le fit, il l'embrassa une fois de plus avec amour, il était bien trop content qu'elle soit là près de lui pour la décevoir ! Et Brooke fut heureuse qu'il le fasse, elle l'aimait et avait tellement peur qu'il lui échappe qu'elle voulait absolument le sentir tout contre elle. Cependant, ils finirent par se détacher et partir chez Brooke pour aller relayer Haley qui voulait elle aussi annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son mari !_

_Brooke et Lucas arrivèrent chez elle, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Haley partait à son tour, mais emmenait Jamie avec elle qui voulait absolument voir Chester son Lapin ! Brooke et Lucas allèrent donc voir Angie, Brooke avait envie de retrouver sa fille. Brooke s'approcha du lit d'Angie. Elle dormait paisiblement, Brooke ne voulait pas la réveiller, et Lucas n'y tenait pas non plus. Ils la regardèrent donc dormir, l'admirant comme si c'était un joyeux merveilleux. Brooke finit par sortir de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux et partie dans sa propre chambre. Puis, Lucas, après avoir embrassé Angie, alla rejoindre Brooke dans sa chambre._

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Brooke ?

**Brooke : **Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons enfin former une famille avec Angie. Je veux dire, on a vécu tellement de choses que je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'on arriverait à connaitre le bonheur ensemble !

**Lucas : **C'est vrai, et moi non plus ! Mais il ne faut pas qu'on vive dans le passé Brooke ! On a un avenir à construire tous les trois ! Et le passé ne doit pas nous handicapé !

**Brooke : **Mais imagine qu'un jour, Lindsey revienne et te dise qu'elle veut toujours de toi ! Une fois de plus tu seras perdu dans tes sentiments et cela fera que nous ne seront pas heureux !

_Lucas se mit face à Brooke en s'accroupissant devant elle qui était assise sur son lit !_

**Lucas : **Brooke, arrête de douter de moi et de mes sentiments pour toi ! C'est finit entre Lindsey et moi, elle a comprit qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! Et que j'aimais une autre personne … Toi ! Tu dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé où je t'ai fais souffrir ! Mes sentiments sont sures maintenant !

**Brooke : **Je le sais, mais …

**Lucas : **Pas de mais Brooke ! Pense à nous, je t'aime, j'aime Angie et c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie, et si jamais tu n'avais pas besoin de temps, je t'emmènerais à Las Vegas dès maintenant pour t'épouser parce que je sais que Peyton ne nous en voudrait pas ! Mais c'est une chose que je ne ferais pas parce que je sais que tu as besoin de temps, et je le comprends, alors nous prendront notre temps ! Mais ne doute pas de moi, ni de notre amour !

_Brooke regardait Lucas, celui-ci se leva et se mit à côté de Brooke ! Il tourna sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis, tous les deux s'allongèrent sur le lit restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout simplement. _

_--_

_Les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés avait ramené Peyton à Tree Hill, elle était rentrée depuis maintenant 15 jours, elle avait essayé de fonder quelques choses avec Jake, mais s'était rendu compte que leur amour passé avait complètement disparu. Elle en avait été déçu, mais savait que la vie était faite ainsi et qu'un jour, elle trouverait l'homme fait pour elle. Maintenant, elle consacrait sa vie à son boulot._

_Elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue, puis, apercevant la boutique de « thud magazine », elle s'y dirigea. Elle avait travaillé pour cette boutique lorsqu'elle dessinait encore. Et le dessin lui manquait, elle voulait donc voir ce que faisait maintenant le magazine, peut être qu'elle pourrait se remettre au dessin un jour. Seulement, elle n'irait pas aujourd'hui car elle avait d'autre chose à faire. Elle fit donc demi-tour et fut prête à retraverser la rue. Seulement, elle ne fit pas attention…_

_Une voiture arrivait, à toute allure, le conducteur avait l'air de ne rien contrôler du tout de ce qu'il faisait, il klaxonna, mais n'arriva pas à éviter Peyton qui traversait et celle-ci ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à la voiture._

_La voiture percuta Peyton de plein fouet, elle fut projeter à quelques mettre, elle gisait maintenant sur le béton. Le conducteur sortit rapidement de la voiture, courant vers la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas son portable à la main. Il composa le 911 et dit :_

**??? : **Je viens de provoquer un accident, une jeune femme est à terre, nous sommes dans le centre ville ! Venez rapidement…

_Le jeune homme raccrocha, puis, il vérifia si Peyton avait un pouls, c'était le cas, mais il était très faible, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il entendit alors le tintement de la police qui approchait, il ne pouvait s'enfuir car sa voiture était en mauvais état, il allait donc assumer son acte, aussi involontaire soit t-il. La police une fois sur place questionna le jeune homme et demanda son identité …_

**Policier : **Nom, Prénom…

**??? : **James, Jonathan …

**Policier : **Très bien Monsieur James, qu'est t'il arrivé ?

**Jonathan : **J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon véhicule ! Je ne pouvais rien faire ! C'est une voiture que j'ai pris à l'aéroport et voilà le résultat !

_Le policier nota quelques choses sur un papier, puis après avoir pris les coordonnées de Jonathan, il ajouta que Jonathan devait rester en ville le temps de l'enquête et que s'il s'avérait qu'il était en cause, il serait placé en détention. En attendant, il fallait prier pour que la jeune femme s'en sorte._

_L'ambulance finit par arriver sur les lieux de l'accident, Jonathan se sentait coupable, il attendit de savoir l'identité de la jeune femme, Peyton Sawyer. C'était bizarre, ce nom lui disait quelques choses… Il décida de partir à l'hôpital avec la jeune femme, il appellerait Haley de la bas pour qu'elle vienne le chercher !_

_--_

_Haley venait d'arriver avec Jamie et leurs valises, pendant que Brooke était partie chez Lucas, Haley avait rassemblé ses affaires et lorsque Brooke était finalement revenue avec Lucas, Haley avait décidé de ramener ses affaires maintenant, décidé à se réinstaller rapidement dans ses murs. Elle hésita entre sonner et entrer directement, puis elle décida finalement de sonner. Il était 11heures maintenant, Nathan devait donc être réveillé !_

_Peu de temps après avoir sonné, Haley vit Nathan ouvrir la porte, il était habillé comme tous les jours, mais elle le trouvait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui ! Nathan embrassa son fils qui se faufila dans la maison à toute vitesse, puis resta plus que Nathan et Haley sur le pas de la porte avec deux grosses valises _

**Nathan : **Alors vous rentrez à la maison ?

**Haley : **S'il n'est pas trop tard !

**Nathan : **Ce ne sera jamais trop tard Haley !

_Nathan fit un pas en direction d'Haley et bien trop heureux pour attendre plus longtemps, il la souleva dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Derrière eux, ils purent entendre …_

**Jamie : **Eurk...

_Jamie avait son lapin dans les mains et regardaient ses parents qui ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre ! Jamais encore Jamie ne les avais surpris en train de s'embrasser aussi explicitement… Ils regardèrent Jamie :_

**Nathan : **Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec ta console Wii ?! J'ai quelques petites choses à raconter à ta mère !

_Il voulait surtout se retrouver seul avec Haley ! Elle lui avait manqué, mais il se ravisa ensuite en ajoutant !_

**Nathan : **Enfin, cela peu toujours attendre, je vais aller jouer avec toi !

_Haley comprit alors que Nathan ne faisait que suivre ce que la jeune femme voulait, c'est-à-dire que Nathan s'occupe un peu plus de ses enfants que d'elle et donc elle souri en voyant Nathan faire profit de ses erreurs ! Même si à cet instant, elle ne lui aurait pas reproché de vouloir être avec elle. Pas après l'avoir privé d'elle pendant plus de deux mois et demi. Elle entra dans la maison et laissa les deux valises dans le hall, la maison allait lui sembler bien vide sans Angie et Brooke ! Elle avait prit l'habitude d'entendre les cris de Angie le matin à l'aube et de prendre un bon café avec Brooke ! Mais en même temps, bientôt, dans sa vie viendrait s'ajouter un bébé qui la réveillerait à l'aube et Brooke pourrait venir autant qu'elle le voudrait pour prendre le café, alors que demander de plus ?_

_Haley alla regarder les deux hommes de sa vie qui jouaient à la console, Jamie avait Chester sur les genoux. Elle était enfin heureuse. Seulement, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner, elle décrocha :_

**Haley**** : **Allo ?

**Jonathan : **Haley ? C'est John! J'ai fait une connerie, j'ai renversé une femme, je suis à l'hôpital, est ce que tu peux venir me chercher ?

**Haley : **Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**Jonathan : **Moi je n'ai rien.J'ai perdu le contrôle du véhicule, je n'ai rien pu faire, s'il te plaît viens me chercher !!

**Haley : **Je veux bien, mais la fille comment va-t-elle ?

**Jonathan : **Je ne sais pas, vu que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de la famille, je ne peux rien savoir, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle s'appelle Peyton Sawyer !

**Haley : **Oh Mon Dieu !

**Nathan, Jamie, Jonathan : **Quoi ?

_Haley fit un aparté et dit à Nathan de préparer la voiture le temps qu'elle appelle Brooke pour lui exposer la situation qui avait l'air des plus critiques. Puis elle reprit Jonathan en ligne !_

**Haley : **Ecoute, tu essayes de savoir comment elle va ! Pries pour qu'elle n'ait rien de grave ! C'est l'une de mes amies, et je ne suis pas sure que si elle meurt, tu auras la chance de voir ton 28ème anniversaire !

_Haley raccrocha bouleversé, elle s'était peut être énervé trop vite, mais son frère avait besoin d'autorité parfois, et puis là, c'était trop grave. Elle composa le numéro de Brooke rapidement puis dit :_

**Haley : **Brooke, rends toi à l'hôpital maintenant, c'est grave, Peyton est dans un mauvais état, on se retrouve là bas…

_Puis elle raccrocha avant de se rendre à son tour à la voiture pour partir en direction de l'hôpital._

_--_

_Brooke regardait Lucas, les larmes venaient de revenir aux coins de ses jolis yeux noisette. Lucas la regardait ne comprenant pas pourquoi un appel avait pu la mettre dans un tel état _

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Brooke ?

**Brooke : **C'est Peyton ! Elle, je ne sais pas, mais Haley dit que c'est grave, il faut aller à l'hôpital.

_Lucas regarda Brooke mais, il ne dit rien de plus, tous les deux prirent Angie et partirent à l'hôpital sans perdre une seconde. _

_--_

_A l'hôpital, Jonathan essayait sans succès de savoir où était la victime qu'il avait faite et comment elle allait, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui répondre. Haley ne tarda pas à arriver avec Jamie, Nathan et Brooke, Angie et Lucas qui venaient d'arriver en même temps. Il regarda sa sœur en disant :_

**Jonathan : **Ils ne veulent rien me dire !

**Haley : **J'espère pour toi qu'elle ira bien !!

_Haley passa devant son frère suivit de tous ses amis, puis alla demander des détails à l'infirmière de garde qui ne daignait pas dire quoi que ce soit même par le fait que Haley soit amie avec la victime. Lucas s'énerva alors,_

**Lucas : **Ecoutez, cette jeune femme est notre amie à tous, elle a été ma petite amie pendant plus d'un an et maintenant, on veut savoir si on doit la pleurer ou alors espérer pouvoir la revoir un jour en vie alors vous allez vous renseigner et nous dire ce qu'il en ait de son état !!

**Infirmière : **Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle est en vie, mais rien de plus !

_Lucas fit alors un geste de colère, faisant balader des papiers qui étaient sur le comptoir, qu'est ce que cela pouvait l'effrayer de savoir que Peyton risquait sa vie à cet instant ! Mais pas pour lui, pour Brooke qui avait l'air terrifié sur place avec la petite Angie dans ses bras… Peyton était comme sa sœur !_

_Lucas se dirigea vers Brooke et la prit dans ses bras prenant garde de ne pas écraser la petite Angie. Il la sentait trembler entre ses bras. _

**Lucas : **Ca va aller Brooke, ne t'en fait pas …

_Il regardait Haley désemparé, que pouvaient-ils faire de plus pour Peyton ou Brooke ? Il espérait que Brooke ne sombrerait dans rien qui face que cela les éloigne, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la soutenir le mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

_Haley s'éloigna, elle devait maintenant prévenir le père de Peyton de ce qui était arrivé, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite, il était encore en mer ! Haley décida donc d'appeler l'armée, même si Peyton s'en sortait, il fallait que son frère soit tout de même au courant ! Elle demanda à parler à l'agent Derek Sommer, et on lui dit alors qu'il n'était pas en possibilité de répondre étant sur un terrain d'entrainement ! Mais Haley pu laisser son numéro de téléphone portable pour qu'il puisse la rappeler plus tard._

_Haley appela ensuite tous ses amis : Skill, Bevin, Rachel… Tous sans exception pour les prévenir que Peyton n'était pas dans un bon état, elle appela également Lindsey, cela était peut être déplacé, mais Haley gardait quand même contact avec Lindsey car elle était en contact avec elle. Haley revint ensuite vers le petit groupe, les infirmières étaient toujours contre l'idée de dire quoi que ce soit sur l'état de Peyton. Haley alla avec son frère un peu à l'écart._

**Haley : **Pourquoi tu es là ?

**Jonathan : **Je voulais te voir, voir comment tu allais, Nathalia m'a raconter que tu ne vivais plus avec Nathan, je voulais donc voir comment allaient les choses !

**Haley : **Tu aurais du m'appeler à l'aéroport au lieu de louer une voiture !

**Jonathan : **Désolé, je ne savais pas que les voitures qu'on pouvait louer étaient des machines à tuer !

**Haley : **Maintenant que le mal est fait de toute façon, cela ne changera rien !!

**Jonathan : **Je vais partir, je crois que je n'ai rien à faire ici !

**Haley : **Oh non, tu restes ici, il n'y a pas besoin d'autres catastrophes ! Ici au moins, tu ne tueras personne !

_Haley rejoignit le groupe et resta avec Nathan et Jamie. Tous étaient désemparés, Peyton était leur amie, et maintenant, ils ne savaient même pas si elle allait bien … _

_Dans une salle de l'hôpital, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment bien pour Peyton, les chirurgiens essayaient de suturer ses blessures multiples et internes. Ils durent travailler très rapidement…_

_Quelques heures plus tard, environ 8, un chirurgien, Ethan, celui qui avait réparé le cœur d'Angie arriva pour donner des nouvelles. Connaissant un peu Brooke il se dirigea vers elle. Il fut surprit de voir Angie, mais n'y fit pas attention._

**Ethan : **Peyton est vivante, mais ses blessures sont multiples et on ne sait pas si elle survivra. Pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma donc elle ne souffre pas. Vous pourrez aller la voir demain, à l'heure des visites, maintenant, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer…

_Le médecin allait maintenant partir, mais Brooke dit au docteur …_

**Brooke : **Merci Ethan …

**Ethan : **Je ne fais que mon travail…

_Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Peyton était dans un coma profond, survivrait t'elle à ses blessures ? Arriverait-elle à se réveiller un jour ? Seul l'avenir le dirait, mais maintenant, l'espoir qu'elle se réveille était très mince. _


	14. 6x14 : Don't Leave

**Épisode 14**

_Le lendemain matin, malgré le beau soleil qui rayonnait sur Tree Hill, l'humeur de ses habitants était loin d'être au beau fixe, tous ou presque avait appris l'accident qui avait plongé la jeune Peyton Sawyer dans un coma profond. Personne n'arrivait à le croire et la police faisait une enquête pour savoir ce qui était arrivée à la voiture. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait eu aucun indice indiquant la panne de la voiture. Dans une maison de la ville, là où résidait Brooke Davis avec Angie, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe et les choses empiraient à chaque minute …_

_Brooke se trouvait dans la cuisine, derrière le comptoir, elle préparait le petit déjeuné, ou du moins, elle essayait. Lucas était resté cette nuit avec Brooke et prenait à présent une bonne douche. Brooke regardait ce qu'elle faisait, mais ses larmes l'empêchait de voir ce qu'elle voulait. Ses gestes n'étaient pas rassurer, d'autant plus que maintenant elle tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était comme cela depuis la veille, Brooke n'arrivait pas à se dire que Peyton s'en sortirait sans dommage de cet accident. Elle finit par se couper avec son couteau en coupant le pain. Elle alla mettre sa main sous l'eau froide, mais rien n'y faisait, du sang coulait toujours de sa blessure. Elle voyait le filet de sang rouge couler sans vraiment le distinguer… Elle ne sentait plus ses membres et finit par tomber, par terre derrière le comptoir._

_Lucas arriva à cet instant et se précipita vers Brooke qu'il venait de voir s'écrouler par terre, elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même et versait un nombre de larmes indénombrables. Lucas s'agenouilla et prit Brooke dans ses bras. La jeune femme tremblait entre ses bras, et cela faisait mal à Lucas de la voir dans cet état là. Comment pouvait-il faire pour la rassurer._

**Lucas : **Brooke, n'ai pas peur, je suis certains que Peyton s'en sortira, elle ne t'abandonnera pas !

_Brooke ne pouvait pas parler, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, comme si elle était reliée à Peyton d'une certaine façon et que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas bien se répercutait sur elle. Lucas décida donc de porter Brooke jusqu'à son lit, il ne savait pas si elle irait bien, et s'inquiétait pour elle, mais peut être avait t'elle encore besoin de temps. _

_Lucas déposa Brooke sur son lit délicatement, elle continuait de trembler, Lucas se coucha tout prés de Brooke pour lui montrer qu'il était là, avec elle et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle continuait d'avoir ses forces qui l'abandonnaient, Lucas finit par se lever, et finit par remarquer enfin la petite blessure que Brooke avait à la main. Après avoir mit un pansement sur cette blessure, Lucas embrassa Brooke dans les cheveux et la laissa seule, elle avait besoin de repos pour reprendre des forces, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, il l'avait entendu pleurer pendant de longues minutes…_

_Lucas alla ensuite s'occuper d'Angie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule, sans Brooke qui était trop faible. Il décida donc de lui faire son biberon, de la changer, puis il partie après avoir laissé un mot à Brooke. Il emmenait Angie avec lui pour être sure qu'elle n'empêcherait pas Brooke de se reposer et de se remettre. _

_Lucas installa Angie dans sa voiture et finit par lui dire en souriant :_

**Lucas : **On va aller voir tata Peyton, je suis sure qu'en t'entendant, elle ira beaucoup mieux et ainsi, ta maman pourra aller mieux aussi !

**Angie : **Agha …

_Fit Angie avec un grand sourire comme si Lucas venait de lui dire qu'il allait lui donner un bonbon. Elle regardait Lucas le fixant avec de grands yeux bien ouverts. Lucas lui souri, il savait que son discours était ridicule et qu'un bébé ne ramènerait pas une jeune femme du royaume des songes, Mais il ne voulait pas perdre une fois de plus Brooke, il était heureux avec elle, il ne voulait pas que le fait que Peyton ne soit plus là entraine Brooke à se renfermer sur elle-même. Peut être que bientôt, Peyton serait morte et les choses seraient vraiment compliquées !_

_Lucas entra dans la voiture et mit le contact, il allait maintenant aller à l'hôpital, il fallait que Peyton s'en sorte, il ne pouvait en être autrement !_

--

_Dans la maison de la famille Scott, les choses n'allaient pas beaucoup mieux, sauf qu'au lieu d'être anéantit, Haley était en colère, contre son frère, contre la voiture et contre la terre entière. Elle s'énervait surtout contre son frère qu'elle tenait pour responsable de ce qui arrivait à Peyton._

**Haley : **Tu es inconscient, tu aurais pu la tuer ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dévié d'elle ?!

**Jonathan :**Parce que je ne le pouvais pas, je te l'ai dit, cette voiture est automatique et elle ne répondait plus à rien ! On aurait pu dire qu'elle était possédée !

**Haley : **De toute façon, tu n'as jamais su bien conduire, il fallait que cela arrive un jour !

**Jonathan : **Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir Haley, je ne suis pas responsable !

**Haley : **Tant que la police n'aura pas déterminé que tu es innocent, tu es le coupable de ce qui est arrivé ! Imagine que la voiture n'est rien d'anormal ! Tu iras en prison !

**Jonathan : **Je le sais, et je l'aurais mérité pour avoir plongé cette fille dans le coma ! Mais je n'avais pas bu, je n'avais rien fait auparavant alors pourquoi aurait je voulu tué cette jeune femme alors que je ne la connaissais même pas !

**Haley : **C'est vrai, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Maintenant que le mal est fait, on ne peut rien faire !

**Jonathan : **Si ! Une fois que la police m'aura innocenté, je resterais jusqu'à ce que Peyton soit rétablie ! J'irais à l'hôpital tous les jours si cela est nécessaire pour qu'elle sente qu'il y a toujours une présence pour elle !

**Haley : **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, elle ne te connaît même pas, pourquoi ta présence changerait quelques choses ?

**Jonathan : **Je ne sais pas, mais on ne sait jamais, si elle sent qu'il y a quelqu'un près d'elle, peut être qu'elle ira mieux !

**Haley : **On n'est pas dans un conte de fée tu sais ! Le fait que tu sois là ou même que tu l'embrasses ne la ramènera pas à la vie !

**Jonathan : **Je ne te parle pas de conte de fée, je sais que cela n'existe pas, mais il y a souvent des personnes qui sortent de coma parce qu'ils entendent la voix de quelqu'un qui les appelle.

**Haley : **Oui, peut être, mais c'est quelqu'un qu'elle connait, pas un inconnu qui en plus est celui qui l'a renversé !

**Jonathan : **Bon, on ne va pas tourner en rond ! Le mal est fait je le sais, et j'essayerai de faire en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas, elle ne peut pas mourir ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

**Haley : **Tu sais, tu n'es en aucun cas obligé de quoi que ce soit ! D'ailleurs, dès que tu auras été innocenté, tu vas quitter la ville ! Je ne veux pas d'une autre catastrophe !

_Jonathan regardait sa sœur, il n'allait pas continué à se faire traiter de cette manière par sa petite sœur ! Il était l'ainé après tout !_

**Jonathan : **Haley ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! D'accord, j'ai fait une connerie, mais tu n'as pas à me le reprocher parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et puis cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et tu n'aurais rien dit et rien fait ! Et cela aurait été mieux ! Je suis désolé Ok ! Mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant et j'en suis navré ! Maintenant, si tout ce que tu as à me dire depuis le temps qu'on s'est pas vu, alors je pense que je vais partir ! Il n'est pas nécessaire que je reste ici avec quelqu'un qui m'en veut alors que je n'ai rien fait pour que cela arrive ! Et si jamais la police dit le contraire alors là, tu pourras dire quelques choses !

_Jonathan regarda sa sœur puis ajouta _

**Jonathan : **Je vais aller à l'hôtel, comme cela tu n'auras pas l'impression d'héberger un criminel !!

**Haley : **Mais Jo …

_Il était trop tard, il venait de partir en claquant la porte, ce qui en y réfléchissant était tout à fait normal, Haley avait peut être mal réagit, mais elle avait peur que Peyton ne meurt …_

_--_

_Pendant ce temps là, Micro et Skill était ensemble dans l'appartement de Skill, il discutait des derniers évènements et Skill finit par aborder sa rupture avec Déborah …_

**Micro : **Alors tu as rompu avec elle ? Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu voulais ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

**Skill : **En fait, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais peut être en partie, j'ai rencontré Bevin il y a deux mois environs, et j'ai réalisé que ce que tu avais dit était vrai, je l'aime encore d'une certaine façon et il faut que je face un pas en avant ! Il faut que je passe à autre chose et que je ne passe pas à une autre femme qui lui ressemble !

**Micro : **Tu fais bien de dire cela, ce n'était vraiment pas cool ce que tu faisais, et cela, même si tu ne croyais pas que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec Bevin !

**Skill : **Je sais Micro, merci d'être toujours là ! Et surtout d'être revenu !

**Micro : **C'est normal de faire cela entre amis ! Et puis, si je suis revenu, c'est parce que j'aime Millicent et je sais qu'elle aime être l'assistante de Brooke, cela lui manquait et d'ailleurs, je pourrais quand même être journaliste ici ! Il faut juste que je trouve un nouveau patron !

**Skill : **Je suis sure que tu y arriveras !

_Micro et Skill continuèrent à parler tranquillement, Skill allait repartir sur de bonne base et attendre que la femme de sa vie vienne, ou au pire, il resterait seul, mais il ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs ! Puis Micro finit par parler à Skill de ce qui lui tenait à cœur !_

**Micro : **Je vais demander à Millicent de m'épouser !

**Skill : **C'est vrai ?! Je suis content pour toi mon pote ! Depuis que vous êtes ensembles, je sais que vous êtes heureux alors si vous vous mariez, ce sera super !

**Micro : **Oui, je trouve aussi, je l'aime alors c'est une bonne idée je pense !

_Skill souri, lui et Micro continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'au moment ou Micro partit pour rejoindre Millicent._

_--_

_A l'hôpital, il n'y avait eu aucun changement, Peyton était toujours dans le coma, les médecins ne savaient pas encore les séquelles qu'auraient Peyton, mais ils avaient quand même espoir que les choses s'arrangent, la médecine faisait vraiment des choses magnifiques aujourd'hui !_

_Lucas arriva à l'hôpital avec Angie dans les bras. Il alla dans la chambre où Peyton se trouvait, la jeune femme avait vraiment l'air faible, et si il n'avait pas entendu le moniteur qui indiquait qu'elle était toujours en vie, il aurait cru qu'elle était morte, avec tous ces tuyaux partout._

_Il s'assit sur une chaise qui faisait face au lit de Peyton, que pouvait t'il dire pour qu'elle se remette de cet accident et s'en sorte. Pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller à la mort ? Lucas se demandait comment Peyton avait pu se faire renverser, elle avait toujours été prudente depuis que Haley avait eu un accident quelques années plus tôt. Il avait peur qu'elle n'ai fait exprès de se jeter sous les roues de la voiture, même si Jonathan avait dit le contraire. Il continuait de regarder Peyton, pas très bien à la voir si mal._

**Lucas : **Bonjour Peyton, tu dois surement te demander ce que je fais ici au lieu d'être auprès de Brooke, et bien, c'est simple, je suis venu te demander de rester parmis nous, de ne pas nous abandonner, de ne pas laisser Brooke toute seule. Elle t'aime tu sais, et je t'aime aussi, on ne pourra pas continuer sans toi, alors s'il te plait, reste … Je me souviens encore des moment que l'on a passé ensemble il y a quelques années, et même si aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un autre choix, je t'ai aimé pendant longtemps et cela restera toujours alors s'il te plait, sert toi de ces souvenirs pour rester parmis nous. Souviens toi qu'on sera toujours là pour toi ! Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, et je ne serais pas étonné que tu n'es pas envie de m'écouter après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mais s'il te plais, ne gache pas les nouvelles choses qui arrivent à Brooke. Nous avons besoin de toi …

_Lucas regardait maintenant Peyton les yeux pleins de larmes, celles-ci étaient venues perler au coin de ses yeux sans qu'il ne le veuille car malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus avec Peyton et qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme avant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, il savait que si cela arrivait, alors, il perdrait Brooke également, pour toujours …_

_Lucas finit par prendre la main de Peyton, il tenait toujours Angie dans ses bras, mais maintenant, il gardait la main de Peyton dans sa main._

**Lucas : **Peyton, je t'en pris, fait ca pour Brooke, elle a besoin de toi …

_Peyton ne réagissait pas pour autant, au contraire, elle se laissait aller à chaque seconde un peu plus, elle ne voulait pas survivre, elle avait trop souffert par le passé. C'est pour cela que une fois de plus, l'électrocardiogramme finit par devenir plat. Lucas du sortir de la chambre, priant pour que Peyton ne meurt pas maintenant, ne meurt pas du tout …_

_--_

_Chez Brooke, la jeune fille dormait, mais elle avait un sommeil si profond qu'elle était maintenant en train de rêver. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve, cela ressemblait presque à une prémonition, une sorte de prémonition qui ressemblait à un cauchemard …_

_Brooke regardait Peyton, toutes les deux se trouvaient sous un pont, le pont où elle s'étaient installées de très nombreuses fois pour parler de garçon, la dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'elles avaient parlé de Lucas qui était à l'époque dans un état critique. Brooke regardait Peyton, les yeux grands ouverts et surprise._

**Brooke : **Tu es pas morte pas vrai ?

**Peyton : **Non, pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder, je sens déjà la vie partir de moi, je vais rejoindre mes deux mère.

_Brooke avait à présent des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle comprenait que Peyton lachait l'affaire, qu'elle se laissait aller._

**Brooke : **Tu ne peux pas faire ca Peyton ! Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt !

**Peyton : **Mon heure est arrivé Brooke, pourquoi je resterais ? J'ai perdu l'homme que je croyais être l'homme de ma vie, même avec Jake ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, alors qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

**Brooke : **Mais tu as encore tout le temps pour trouver l'amour, cela se trouve, lorsque tu te réveilleras tu auras le prince charmant au pied de ton lit, mais je t'en supplie, ne te laisse pas aller !

**Peyton : **Je ne sais pas Brooke, je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de partir !

**Brooke : **Et moi je ne veux pas, qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi ?

**Peyton : **Tu t'en sortira très bien ! Tu es forte Brooke et je suis sure que bientôt tu auras l'enfant de Lucas que tu désire tant.

**Brooke : **Mais que raconte tu, je ne veux pas d'enfant si je dois te perdre !

**Peyton : **La vie est ainsi, on ne peut aller contre !

**Brooke : **Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Peyton !

**Peyton : **Je ne mourrais que lorsque mon heure sera arrivé, et si elle est arrivé aujourd'hui alors il faudra t'y faire, même si je sens que je suis faible, peut être que quelques choses changera, ou peut être pas …

_Brooke pleurait de plus en plus, et Peyton finit par la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle savait que Brooke avait besoin d'elle, mais la force qu'elle avait commencait à la quitter._

_Brooke continuait de dormir, comment ferait t'elle lorsqu'elle devrait se réveiller et réaliser que son rêve était quelques choses qui finalement était en train de se réaliser ? En effet, à l'hôpital, les médecins, malgré leurs efforts n'arrivaient pas à faire repartir le cœur de Peyton. Allait t'il repartir ? Ou Peyton allait t'elle se laisser aller, sans prendre la force pour résister à la mort ?_


	15. 6x15 : Here In Your Arms

Episode 15

_Quelques heures plus tard, Peyton était stabilisée, elle avait de nouveau des battements de cœur et il y avait une activité cérébrale, Lucas était parti, il ne voulait pas laisser Brooke trop longtemps toute seule. Cependant, une autre personne venait d'arriver, une personne que Peyton ne connaissait pas, mais pourtant c'était la personne qui l'avait renversé et qui faisait qu'elle était dans cet état aujourd'hui._

_En effet, Jonathan James venait d'arriver dans la chambre de Peyton, pour rentrer il avait dit qu'il était son petit ami, il savait que c'était un mensonge, mais les infirmières avaient dit qu'ils ne laissaient entrer que ses amis ou des personnes vraiment proches. Alors, même si c'était un mensonge, il avait pu entrer dans la chambre et cela faisait que maintenant il pouvait voir la femme qu'il avait renversée. Il l'avait vu c'est vrai lorsqu'il l'avait renversée, mais il n'avait pas fait attention à quoi elle ressemblait, et maintenant, il le faisait. Qu'avait t'il fait ? Il avait fait du mal à une belle jeune fille, sans le vouloir, il espérait que l'inspection de la voiture ferait en sorte de confirmer ses dires._

_Il s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme, que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle l'écoute et revienne à la vie ? Elle n'était peut être pas encore morte mais elle en était si proche ! Il regardait la jeune femme, elle respirait régulièrement mais ne bougeait aucun membre. Comment arriverait t'il à vivre si elle ne s'en sortait pas, ou pire, si elle était paralysé ? Jo s'assit sur une chaise juste à côté du lit et finit par commencer à parler, il parlait tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il continua à parler tout doucement._

**Jonathan : **… le droit de mourir. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais, si tu meurs, cela ne sera jamais le cas, et j'aimerais bien connaitre une des meilleures amies de ma petite sœur…

_Il continua à parler, espérant que même si ce n'était pas très intéressant, cela aiderait peut être la jeune femme à savoir que des gens étaient là pour elle et passaient la voir régulièrement. Il savait que de venir ici ne rattraperait pas ce qu'il avait fait aux yeux de Haley, mais lui se sentirait mieux. Et il était persuadé que la jeune femme irait bien et s'en sortirait sans trop de séquelle. En tout cas, il s'en assurerait et passerait tous les jours jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se réveille et se sente mieux. Et si jamais elle avait une paralysie alors, il resterait encore le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, mais il ne laisserait pas sa faute faire en sorte que la jeune femme ne veuille plus vivre. Il prit la main de Peyton sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il continua à lui parler et à s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait, il finit même par s'endormir sur la chaise où il se trouvait …_

_--_

_Haley était maintenant au téléphone, elle avait voulu prévenir Derek, le frère de Peyton. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais elle savait que Peyton aimerait que son frère soit prévenu. Haley réussi à le joindre et le prévint des derniers évènements. Le jeune homme allait venir dès qu'il le pourrait, mais il ne pouvait pas déserter de son poste de commandant tout de suite, il fallait un peu de temps. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Nathan n'était toujours pas levé et Jamie non plus, les évènements n'étaient pas vraiment bien et personne n'était d'humeur à avancer. Haley arriva dans sa chambre et se remit dans son lit, Nathan était réveillé…_

**Nathan : **Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop dure avec Jo ?

**Haley : **Si c'est vrai, mais il a toujours fait beaucoup de bêtise et là, c'est quand même grave ! Peyton risque de mourir, je m'inquiète.

**Nathan : **Je sais, et moi aussi, mais je suis certain que Jo ne voulait pas faire une chose pareille ! Il était anéantit de ce qui est arrivé !

**Haley : **Je sais, mais ca fait bizarre ! Les voitures ne sont quand même pas des machines qui se détériorent toutes seules ?

**Nathan : **C'est vrai, mais elle a peut être été trafiqué par quelqu'un, il faudra attendre pour cela ! En attendant, laisse ton frère tranquille, il ne doit pas aller très bien je pense !

**Haley :**C'est d'accord, mais à une seule condition !

_Nathan la regarda surprit de l'entendre dire une telle chose._

**Nathan : **Ah oui ?! Et laquelle ?!

**Haley : **Embrasse-moi !

_Nathan se mit à rire, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle invitation d'Haley, mais après tout, depuis qu'elle était rentrée hier soir, ils étaient restés chacun de leur côté sans vraiment s'approcher. Il fallait que les choses changent semblaient dire les regards d'Haley. Nathan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il embrassa Haley très rapidement en l'allongeant sur le lit où ils se trouvaient._

_--_

_Un peu plus tard, Lucas était rentré avec Angie à la maison, il n'allait pas raconter à Brooke que Peyton avait fait un arrêt cardiaque, il lui dirait que sa meilleure amie s'accrochait et faisait son possible pour s'en sortir. Oui, Lucas dirait cela, il ne pouvait pas dire à Brooke que sa meilleure amie risquait vraiment de mourir. Et rapidement en plus. _

_Lucas entra dans la maison et alla déposer Angie dans sa chambre, la petite fille avait l'air d'être fatigué, car elle ne se mit pas à pleurer lorsqu'il la posa dans le petit lit. Il partit rapidement, voulant aller voir Brooke qu'il avait peur de perdre avec ce qui arrivait à Peyton. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva Brooke recroquevillé sur elle-même et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps._

**Lucas : **Brooke ! Arrête de pleurer, Peyton n'est pas encore morte, et elle ne va pas mourir !

**Brooke : **Mais si, elle va mourir, elle me l'a dit ! Elle ne veut pas vivre, et c'est de ma faute !!

**Lucas : **Ne dit pas une chose pareille Brooke, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est de ta faute, Peyton ne dirait jamais une chose pareille vis-à-vis de toi !

**Brooke : **Non, elle ne le dirait pas, mais regarde nous, nous la faisons souffrir, pourquoi aurait t'elle envie de continuer à vivre dans ce monde alors qu'on l'a trahis !

_Lucas s'approcha de Brooke elle pensait toujours que Peyton leur en voulait, mais jamais Peyton leur en voudrait d'être ensemble, il était certain qu'elle était maintenant heureuse que Lucas et Brooke se soient leurs sentiments qu'ils avaient pendant longtemps cachés au fond d'eux. Lucas se souvenait encore de sa rupture avec Brooke, il n'avait rien su dire pour l'empêcher de le quitter et pourtant, en y réfléchissant, il aurait du dire quelques choses, tout aurait été différent et peut être qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait aucun problème vis-à-vis de Peyton ! Et même que peut être que Brooke et lui seraient mariés, et heureux ! Enfin, il ne voulait pas remuer le passé, maintenant, il fallait qu'il avance dans le présent et avec Brooke car c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il regardait Brooke. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelques choses qui la réconfortent et fasse que tout aille mieux._

**Lucas : **Brooke, je te le répète, nous ne la faisons pas souffrir ! Elle a peut être eu mal lorsque nous lui avons apprit notre relation mais ce n'est plus le cas ! Elle est heureuse pour nous parce qu'elle sait que nous nous aimons depuis toujours ! Tu ne dois t'en vouloir de rien !

**Brooke : **Mais …

**Lucas : **Non Brooke, pas de mais ! Maintenant, tu vas te lever et te reprendre en main !! Tu crois vraiment que Peyton aurait envie que tu te terre ici alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore morte ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait plutôt que tu sois heureuse de vivre ! Heureuse du bonheur que nous avons enfin ! Tu dois te reprendre Brooke, je t'en supplie…

_Lucas regardait Brooke, soit elle se reprendrait, soit elle le giflerait de lui avoir dit une telle chose … Mais Brooke ne fit rien, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, que répondre à Lucas ?! Il avait toujours été un ange avec elle et c'était elle qui toujours avait mit fin à leur relation, certes, elle avait eu ses raisons vis-à-vis de lui, mais elle pourrait croire qu'elle mettait toujours tout en œuvre pour que cela ne marche pas entre eux. Et en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas de la faute de Peyton ! Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours tout pour que cela ne fonctionne pas avec Lucas ? Etaient t'ils si fait l'un pour l'autre qu'ils le croyaient tous les deux ?_


	16. 6x16 : Goodbye My Lover

**Episode 16**

_Brooke se trouvait face à Lucas, mais ne prononçait rien, pourquoi faisait-elle tout pour ruiner leur relation ? N'était ce pas cet homme qui lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations des années auparavant ? Brooke s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, elle se souvenait de ce moment, où elle avait été sure d'aimer Lucas et sure qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. A cette époque, elle pensait que Lucas aimait Peyton, mais la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite lui avait fait comprendre qu'en fait, elle faisait tout pour tout gâcher alors qu'elle l'aimait…_

_Flash Back _

_Cela s'était passé 5 années auparavant, Lucas et Brooke étaient sous la pluie, Lucas faisait tout pour prouver qu'il aimait Brooke, et pourtant celle-ci pensait qu'il aimait Peyton et non elle…_

**Lucas : **Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de folle, Brooke, t'es juste un peu perturbé.  
**Brooke : **Non, mais tu te crois drôle ?**  
Lucas : **Ce que je crois, c'est que t'es en train d'essayer de saboter notre relation. Tu cherches des excuses pour pas m'aimer et être sur que je ne te referais plus souffrir.  
**Brooke : **Tu m'as écris la même phrase qu'à elle, tu te rends compte ? La même phrase !  
**Lucas : **Mais j'ai jamais envoyé cette lettre à Peyton.  
**Brooke : **Et alors ? Moi je t'ai jamais envoyé les miennes et pourtant j'en pensé tous les mots. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi c'est moi que tu veux ! Ca pourrait être Peyton.  
**Lucas : **Peyton est une fille superbe, je ne peux pas le nier. C'est mon amie et c'est aussi ta meilleure amie.  
**Brooke : **Et bah je t'autorise à dire du mal d'elle quand même !  
**Lucas : **Oh Brooke ! En réalité, je tiens beaucoup à Peyton.  
**Brooke : **Alors quelle est la différence ?  
**Lucas : **La différence ? La différence, c'est que toi je t'aime Brooke. C'est toi que je veux et pas Peyton.  
**Brooke : **Mais pourquoi ? Il faut que je sache pourquoi !  
**Lucas : **Parce que tu fronces un peu les sourcils quand tu veux m'attendrir, parce que tu cites Camus alors que je t'ai jamais vu lire un livre, et parce que tes parents te manquent même si t'es trop têtue pour l'admettre. Et enfin, parce que je n'ai fait que deux déclarations d'amour comme cela de toute ma vie et à chaque fois, c'était devant toi. Voilà pourquoi c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. On est complètement trempé, on risque d'attraper une pneumonie mais si t'as besoin d'entendre pourquoi je t'aime, je peux continuer toute la nuit.  
**Brooke : **Ca va aller pour l'instant.

_Lucas et Brooke s'embrassèrent sous la pluie, plus amoureux que jamais et Brooke, touché par ce que Lucas venait de lui dire …_

_Fin du Flash Back_

_Brooke regardait Lucas, elle finit par rompre le silence, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, il avait raison, elle aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt. _

**Brooke : **Tu as raison Lucas, il faut que je me reprenne, alors je vais commencer par aller à l'hôpital voir Peyton, j'en ai besoin, je crois qu'il n'y a que comme cela que je pourrais avancer !

**Lucas : **Je suis d'accord Brooke, va voir Peyton…

_Lucas regardait Brooke, qu'avait t'il dit pour la décider ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était fière de sa bien aimée, elle faisait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas plonger._

**Lucas : **Je vais garder Angie pendant que tu seras partie ! Tu peux prendre tout ton temps.

**Brooke : **Merci Lucas, je t'aime !

**Lucas : **Moi aussi Brooke, je t'aime.

_Lucas et Brooke s'embrassèrent quelques instants, puis Brooke alla prendre une douche et se préparer. Une fois qu'elle eu retrouvé une apparence digne de Brooke Davis, elle finit par partir pour se rendre à l'hôpital, il fallait maintenant qu'elle affronte ses peur, qu'elle affronte le fait que Peyton ne serait peut être plus en vie bientôt et qu'au cas où, elle lui dise adieux._

_--_

_Dans la maison de la famille Scott, les deux parents venaient de faire l'amour, de se prouver que malgré la séparation qu'il s'était passée, ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Cependant, après l'acte, un petit garçon vint les surprendre en pleine discussion._

**Jamie : **Maman, Papa ?

_Haley avait eu le temps de remonter le temps juste quand il fallait sur elle et Nathan lorsque le petit Jamie arriva dans la chambre._

**Haley : **Jamie ! Tu ne dors plus …

**Jamie : **Non, j'ai entendu du bruit ici !

_Dit le petit garçon ne pensant pas vraiment que ses parents ai fait quelques choses de mal, mais inquiet des bruits qu'il avait entendu._

**Nathan : **Ce n'est rien, va jouer, nous arrivons dans petites minutes !

**Jamie : **Mais c'est vous qui avez fait du bruit ?

**Haley : **Euh, oui, nous avons fait un peu de bruit, mais ce n'est pas grave, va jouer mon poussin.

_Jamie regarda ses parents à moitié surprit et à moitié amusé par leur gêne. Nathan et Haley eux, n'était pas vraiment amusé._

**Nathan : **On devrait être plus prudent maintenant !

**Haley : **Oui, tu as raison, on devra faire attention maintenant !

**Nathan : **Je vais m'habiller et le rejoindre, sinon, il va surement se poser des questions.

**Haley : **Oui …

_Nathan se leva, enfila un jean et un T-shirt, puis il rejoignit son fils dans sa chambre qui maintenant jouait avec Chester son lapin. Haley quant à elle alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle se dépêcha pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons de son fils, elle était un peu honteuse qu'il soit venu parce qu'il avait entendu du bruit entre elle et Nathan, mais en même temps, il était vrai qu'ils avaient fait un peu de bruit, pensa t'elle avec un sourire. Elle rejoignit son fils et son mari juste après dans la chambre de Jamie, ils étaient avec Chester le lapin, Haley ne voulu pas les déranger, elle descendit donc à l'étage inferieur, pour préparer un petit truc à manger._

_--_

_Quelques part à Tree Hill, une jeune femme, diabolique, avait fait son retour il y avait quelques semaines, cette femme s'appelait Carrie, elle avait fait du mal, avait enlevé un petit garçon, mais en apprenant que la personne qui l'avait fait fuir était morte, elle était revenue, dans l'espoir de reprendre Jamie et de cette fois l'emmener loin de ses chers parents._

_--_

_Dans un autre coin de Tree Hill, dans une chambre d'hôtel, Micro déjeunait avec Millicent au salon commun, il avait décidé de demander Milli en mariage à la fin du repas, ils n'en étaient pour l'instant qu'à l'entrée. Cependant, la personne qui vint les déranger allait peut être tout bouleversé._

**??? : **Micro ? C'est toi ?

_Micro venait d'entendre une voix familière et pourtant différente de celle qu'il connaissait, il se retourna et vit une ancienne connaissance, une femme très belle, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années._

**Micro : **Shelly ? C'est bien toi ?

**Shelly : **Oui, c'est moi ! Ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ?!

_Micro regardait Shelly, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la dernière soirée à laquelle il avait été en tant que terminal, à cette époque, il avait donné son premier coup de poing à un don juan qui avait insulté la jeune femme. Que de souvenir …_

**Micro : **Oui, tu as raison, cela fait très longtemps même !

_Micro se leva pour faire la bise à la jeune femme puis la présenta à Millicent, les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent. Et Micro proposa à Shelly de la revoir un peu plus tard pour parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis la dernière fois. Elle accepta. Micro pensant ainsi trop à sa future rencontre avec Shelly, en oublia ses projets de demande en mariage et finit le repas ordinairement avec Millicent qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude assez distante de Micro depuis qu'il avait vue Shelly._

_--_

_Brooke venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, elle demanda la chambre de Peyton Sawyer et s'y rendit, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, et quelque part, Brooke préférait cela, elle pourrait parler à Peyton librement, sans avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Peyton dormait paisiblement, ou tout du moins, le coma dans lequel elle était plongée le laissait paraitre.  
Brooke, se mit donc à parler à la jeune femme allonger sur un lit d'hôpital ouvrant son cœur._

**Brooke : **Bonjour ma belle, c'est Brooke ! Enfin, je pense que tu reconnais ma voix, mais comme tu ne peux pas me voir, je préfère te le dire. Je sais que je ne suis pas venue depuis que tu es dans cet état, cela ne fait qu'un jour, mais si tu savais ce que j'avais mal de te savoir comme cela … Et puis, venir me voir dans mes rêves me dire adieux, cela n'est pas vraiment bon pour le moral !

_Brooke souri, elle plaisantait, pourtant, il n'y avait rien de vraiment drôle._

**Brooke : **Une fois de plus, j'ai faillit tout gâcher avec Lucas, il est toujours la pour moi, et pourtant, il faut toujours que je trouve un moyen pour que cela ne fonctionne pas entre lui et moi ! Je me suis demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas chez moi, et je me suis rendu compte que finalement, j'avais peut être du mal à me faire à l'idée d'être enfin heureuse, c'est peut être quelques choses qui est contradictoire, mais j'ai tellement souffert jusqu'à maintenant qu'un bonheur qui arrive me fait peur … Mais j'aime Lucas ! J'en suis sure, je me suis souvenue de beaucoup de moment avec lui, et d'un en particulier où j'ai été sure que je l'aimais réellement…

_Brooke continua à parler à sa meilleure amie jusqu'à finalement dire :_

**Brooke : **Tu sais Peyton, si tu ne t'en sors pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais pense un peu à la vie merveilleuse qui t'attend si tu t'en sors ?! Tu pourras vivre quelques choses de fantastique avec quelqu'un, car je sais que pas loin, un homme t'aimera dès qu'il te verra… Je vais m'en aller retrouver l'homme que j'aime mais, je pense à toi, et je t'aime P. Sawyer !

_Brooke se leva, et après avoir déposé un bisou sur le front de sa meilleure amie, elle quitta l'endroit, pressé de retrouver l'homme de sa vie, et leur petite fille._


	17. 6x17 : Tout le bonheur du monde

**Episode 17**

_Lucas se trouvait dans la chambre d'Angie, un mois venait de s'écouler depuis que Peyton était dans le coma, beaucoup de choses avaient changés à Tree Hill depuis ce temps là. Lucas et Brooke vivaient ensembles chez Lucas, Brooke gardait son appartement mais n'y habitait plus. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, il était occupé par Derek, le frère de Peyton qui était arrivé une semaine plus tôt. Il était en permission mais ne savait pas s'il pourrait rester longtemps. Haley et Nathan étaient toujours ensemble et préparaient l'arrivée de leur futur enfant, laissant Jamie aux bons soins de Micro et Skills par moment pour se retrouver seuls ensembles. _

_Jonathan s'était promis de rester à Tree Hill jusqu'à ce que Peyton se réveille, et comme celle-ci était toujours dans les bras de Morphée, il restait toujours à Tree Hill et passait à l'hôpital tous les jours pour lui parler. Il s'en voulait toujours de ce qu'il avait fait, même après avoir été innocenté, la voiture avait quelques problèmes techniques qui n'auraient pu être détecté plus tôt. Haley n'en voulait plus à son frère, mais pensait tout de même qu'il aurait du faire attention à la voiture qu'il louait. _

_« On dit souvent que la vie est trop courte, qu'elle court de façon incontrôlable et qu'il n'est pas possible de la stopper avant d'avoir pu en profité au maximum. Mais ne peut-on pas dire que nous n'en profitons nous même pas assez ? » _

_  
Lucas n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, il fallait profiter de la vie, faire en sorte de ne perdre aucune minute à se morfondre sur ce qui n'allait pas dans nos vie. Alors que Peyton dormait toujours d'un sommeil éternel, Lucas n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il devait faire attention à ce que la vie ne les rattrape pas trop vite. Brooke était la femme de sa vie, il fallait maintenant qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il la demande en mariage, il savait que ce ne serait pas simple, la jeune femme ne voudrait pas se marier sans Peyton, mais maintenant qu'il était de moins en moins sure qu'elle se réveille, il fallait qu'il se décide et profite du temps qu'il lui restait avec Brooke pour vivre à fond …_

_--_

_Du côté de chez Nathan et Haley, les deux jeunes gens étaient dans la futur chambre de leur enfant, une chambre toute rose car depuis quelques jours, ils avaient apprit que leur futur enfant serait une petite fille. Jamie était avec Micro et Millicent pour la journée. Nathan et Haley riaient tous les deux ensembles, ils étaient heureux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés profitant de chaque moment passés ensembles. Haley regardait les petites tenues qu'elle avait acheté pour sa fille, elle avait hâte de tenir ce petit être entre ces bras en tant que bonne maman. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Nathan essayait de remonter le berceau qui avait appartenu à Jamie quelques années auparavant._

**Nathan : **Tu sais dans quel sens cela se monte ? Je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver le bout.

**Haley : **Nathan, qu'est ce qui t'arrives, en général, tu t'en sors toujours pour monter le berceau, enfin tu n'avais pas trop de problème lorsqu'il a fallu monter le berceau pour Jamie.

**Nathan : **Oui je sais, mais là, cela me parait plus compliqué. Tu n'aurais pas changé de berceau entre temps !

**Haley : **Non, c'est toujours le même, celui que Jamie avait à sa naissance, et comme il était en bon état, pourquoi en racheter un autre !?

**Nathan : **Là, on devra en racheter un autre, parce que ce truc n'est vraiment pas simple à monter ! Je vais finir par le jeter par la fenêtre !

**Haley : **Nathan, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon de t'énerver pour un rien ! Si tu n'arrives pas à le monter, je le ferais, ce ne doit pas être très compliqué !! Et puis, je ne risque pas de me faire du mal, je ne suis pas encore trop avancé dans ma grossesse !

**Nathan : **Il en est hors de question Haley, tu es déjà à la moitié de ta grossesse, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Ni à toi, ni au bébé ! Je vais bien réussir à monter ce satané berceau !

_Haley se mit à rire en voyant Nathan avec deux morceaux du berceau et à chercher comment les assembler, depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, Nathan faisait tout pour elle et Jamie. Il emmenait leur fils faire des promenades le matin lorsqu'elle dormait encore, il leur préparait de temps en temps de très bons repas. Tout était merveilleux. Elle n'y avait pas cru au début, Nathan n'avait jamais été si attentif à leur fils. Et cela confortait l'idée qu'Haley pourrait bientôt reprendre sa carrière musicale à part entière, enfin, lorsqu'elle ne travaillerait pas pour le lycée, car c'était quand même l'un de ses rêves d'enseigner. _

_Elle finit par quitter la chambre, laissant Nathan se battre avec le berceau de leur fille. Elle savait que Nathan y arriverait, mais il fallait le reconnaitre, Nathan n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il faisait, depuis qu'elle était revenue, il gardait toujours son attention sur elle et leur bébé. Elle le lui reprochait d'ailleurs un peu, mais comme il s'occupait bien de Jamie, elle ne pouvait rien dire, il était parfait…_

_Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, elle devait manger, elle était affamée, c'était comme cela depuis environ deux semaines, elle avait tout le temps faim et n'arrivait pas à arrêter de manger. Elle prenait un peu de poids, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de manger. Elle avait en plus des envies très particulières, elle mangeait un peu tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. La veille, c'était des fraises accompagnées de sauce pimenté. Un mélange plutôt agréable, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais tenté en temps normal. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait manger, elle regarda dans le frigo, elle aperçu la sauce pimenté de la veille, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait encore envie, mais aujourd'hui elle l'accompagnerait de banane à la place des fraises. Nathan arriva quelques temps plus tard alors qu'elle dégustait son nouveau mélange. Il fit une grimace en la voyant manger une chose pareille et finit par dire._

**Nathan : **Ca y'est, il est construit le berceau, en fait, ce n'était pas si compliqué. J'y suis arrivé assez rapidement lorsque tu es partie !

**Haley : **Dis tout de suite que c'était moi qui te déconcentrais !?

**Nathan : **C'est bien possible ! Mais quel homme ne serait pas déconcentré devant une magnifique femme enceinte !

_Haley le regarda et souri, il s'était bien rattrapé pensa t'elle en avalant un morceau de banane recouvert de sauce pimenté. Nathan quant à lui trouvait cela plutôt écœurant._

**Nathan : **Tu es sure que c'est bon pour le bébé ce que tu manges ?

**Haley : **Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais tout ce qui est pimenté, j'adore cela ! Et je crois que le bébé aussi, sinon je ne pourrais pas l'avaler !

**Nathan : **Et bien, je suis bien content d'être un homme parce que devoir endurer ces repas un peu spéciaux serait une véritable torture ! Surtout que je déteste le piment !

**Haley : **Quel heureux homme tu es !

_Ajouta Haley en souriant à son mari, tous les deux continuèrent à parler, ils avaient la journée tranquille sans Jamie, ils allaient pouvoir profiter de ce temps libre ensemble pour parler de certaines choses._

_--_

_Chez Brooke et Lucas, tout allait bien, Lucas venait de changer Angie pendant que Brooke dessinait de nouveaux croquis pour femmes enceintes. Elle avait beau avoir déjà fait une collection pour les femmes enceintes, ces derniers temps, elle avait presque tout abandonné de ce qu'elle faisait pour refaire une collection complète. Aurait-elle envie de tomber enceinte ? Oui, c'était certains, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'impression que cela arrivait. Elle n'avait pas eu ses règles durant le dernier mois, mais en même temps, ses cycles n'étaient pas réguliers, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur un éventuel retard pour espérer être enceinte._

_Lucas arriva dans la pièce accompagné de la petite Angie dans ses bras. La petite fille maintenant qu'elle était changée avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle regardait Brooke et gardait son sourire. Brooke trouvait que cette petite fille était adorable, et juridiquement, c'était sa fille. Elle avait de quoi être heureuse d'être la maman d'une petite fille aussi adorable qu'Angie. Brooke se leva et posa ses croquis sur la table basse pour s'approcher de la petite fille. Elle embrassa Lucas et prit Angie dans ses bras._

**Brooke : **Alors ma petite puce, papa t'a fait toute propre !?

_Angie gazouillait dans les bras de Brooke mais ne disait rien, elle avait beau avoir dit « maman » quelques semaines auparavant, depuis, elle était restée silencieuse. Enfin par moment elle disait des « areu » mais c'était rare, Brooke ne s'en inquiétait pas, la petite fille était encore très jeune. _

_Soudain, Brooke ne se sentit pas bien, la tête lui tournait, elle sentait ses jambes qui la laissait tomber, elle fit à Lucas très rapidement :_

**Brooke : **Lucas, prend Angie, vite !

_Lucas exécuta ce que Brooke venait de lui dire très rapidement surtout lorsqu'il vit Brooke s'effondrer sur le sol du salon, inconsciente. Lucas posa rapidement Angie dans son par cet se précipita sur le téléphone avant de retourner auprès de Brooke. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, elle respirait, mais Lucas ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait._

**Lucas : **Brooke !! Répond moi mon amour, ne me laisse pas !

_Cependant, Brooke ne réagissait pas, elle restait inconsciente sur le sol, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivée, elle entendait la voix de Lucas très lointaine, trop lointaine en y réfléchissant. Lucas quant à lui, voyant que Brooke ne réagissait pas,, finit par composer le 911. Il paniquait, Brooke ne pouvait pas mourir, quoi qu'elle ait._

**Lucas : **Allo, venez vite, ma femme est évanouit sur le sol, elle ne bouge plus. Je vous en pris venez rapidement…

_Lucas donna son adresse, et après avoir raccroché, il prit la main de Brooke, la jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas, elle n'avait pas reprit conscience. La petite Angie vint alors se mettre à pleurer, elle n'aidait vraiment pas Lucas sur ce coup là, le jeune homme semblait complètement perdu avec la femme qui l'aimait qui ne bougeait plus et avec sa fille qui se mettait à pleurer…_

_Quelques temps plus tard, l'ambulance était arrivée et la petite famille fut emportée à l'hôpital de la ville. Lucas tenait Angie dans ses bras, et attendait maintenant dans la salle d'attente, inquiet de ce qui arrivait à Brooke. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir ?! Lucas faisait les 100 pas…_

_Quelques temps après être arrivé, Lucas faisait toujours les 100 pas. Une infirmière vint alors dans la salle d'attente et fit :_

**Infirmière : **Mr Scott ?

_Lucas se retourna et regarda l'infirmière :_

**Lucas : **Oui, c'est moi !

**Infirmière : **Vous pouvez aller voir votre amie, elle est réveillée !

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

**Infirmière : **Elle vous le dira elle-même, je pense que c'est préférable.

_L'infirmière commença à partir vers la chambre de Brooke, Lucas s'inquiétait, si l'infirmière préférait que Brooke lui annonce ce qu'elle avait, c'était sûrement qu'il n'y avait rien de bon dans ce qu'elle devait lui dire, Lucas paniquait, si jamais Brooke était atteinte d'une grave maladie, jamais il n'arriverait à s'en remettre de la perdre._

_Lucas arriva devant la chambre 208, l'infirmière le laissa. Lucas hésita avant d'entrée. Cependant, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, il allait rester calme. Il entra dans la chambre avec la petite Angie et vit Brooke avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Ce sourire chaleureux le rassura, il s'approcha d'elle en la regardant._

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

**Brooke : **Et bien, d'après les médecins j'ai eu une petite baisse d'énergie mais ce n'est rien de grave !!

**Lucas : **Tu es sure que ce n'est pas grave ? Cela ne risque pas de se reproduire ?

**Brooke : **Si, cela pourrais se reproduire, mais ce que j'ai ne se soigne pas !

**Lucas : **Mais qu'est ce que t'a ? Pourquoi ne me dis tu pas ce qu'il se passe ?

**Brooke : **Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais je risque d'être sujette à quelques évanouissement durant les 8 prochains mois !

_Lucas la regarda dans les yeux, il était complètement abasourdit, était t'elle en train de lui dire …_

**Lucas : **Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es enceinte ?

**Brooke : **Et bien, en effet, je suis enceinte et tu seras bientôt papa !

_Lucas s'assit sur l'une des chaises complètement perdu, il allait être papa… Brooke était enceinte de lui … Ils ne l'avaient pourtant pas prévu pour si rapidement… Il la regarda :_

**Brooke : **Je sais que c'est plus tôt que ce que tu désirais, surtout qu'on a Angie maintenant, mais j'ai vraiment envie de cet enfant !

**Lucas : **Tu ne crois quand même pas que je voudrais que tu ne gardes pas ce bébé parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment prévu ! Je voulais de toute façon un enfant avec toi, et si c'est aujourd'hui qu'on l'à alors, tant mieux. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour avoir un enfant tous les deux !

**Brooke : **Je t'aime Lucas !

**Lucas : **Moi aussi je t'aime Brooke, et tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes !

_Quelques temps plus tard, Brooke n'étant pas en danger, pu rentrer chez elle. Il fallait seulement qu'elle ne fasse pas grand-chose aujourd'hui et qu'elle se repose pendant quelques jours. Ce que bien sure, elle accepta sans broncher. La petite famille pu donc rentrer chez elle. Très heureuse._

_--_

_Du côté de chez Micro et Millicent, tout ne se passait pas vraiment bien, en effet, Micro et Millicent se disputait, c'était leur première grande dispute, et le sujet était Shelly. En effet, depuis qu'il l'avait revu 1 mois auparavant, Micro était très souvent en compagnie de Shelly et laissait beaucoup Millicent. La jeune femme avait peur de perdre Micro et lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais Micro ne se sentait coupable de rien._

_­_**Micro : **Milli, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était seulement une amie ! On ne s'était pas vu depuis des années, il fallait bien qu'on rattrape le temps perdu !

**Millicent : **Tu veux dire que rattraper le temps perdu signifie passer les trois quarts de ton temps avec elle ! Tu ne me regardes presque plus, j'ai presque l'impression que tu es amoureux d'elle !

**Micro : **Milli, je te le répète, c'est toi que j'aime ! Je suis revenu ici parce que tu aimais ton travail, n'est ce pas une preuve d'amour de ma part ? J'aurais très bien pu ne pas vouloir revenir !

**Millicent : **Oui, mais tu crois que c'est normal que tu passes une bonne partie de tes soirées avec cette fille ? Si c'est ton amie, c'est vrai que tu as le droit de passer un peu de temps avec elle, mais ces derniers temps, tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi !!

…

_Pendant que Millicent et Micro continuait de s'expliquer, Jamie jouait tranquillement dans le jardin, en effet, depuis 1 semaine, Micro et Millicent habitait dans une très belle maison comportant un jardin. Jamie était en train de jouer avec un ballon de basket, depuis quelques temps, il arrivait même à marquer dans le panier qui était le plus haut. Il allait devenir comme son père. Un grand basketteur. _

_Cependant, après avoir lancé la balle, celle-ci se dirigea vers le petit portillon qui se trouvait au niveau du jardin, heureusement, celui-ci était fermé, ce qui faisait que Jamie n'eut pas à aller sur la route pour récupérer sa balle. Mais, lorsqu'il se releva, il tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu'il avait beaucoup aimé._

**Jamie : **Nanny Carrie !!

**Carrie : **Oui mon petit poussin, c'est nanny Carrie !

**Jamie : **Mais tu es méchante !

**Carrie : **Non, je ne suis pas méchante, je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal !!

_Jamie en y réfléchissant savait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait mal tel qu'on exprime la douleur. Cependant, elle avait rendu triste ses parents, il s'en souvenait._

**Jamie : **C'est vrai, mais pourquoi tu es là ?!

**Carrie : **Je voulais t'acheter une glace, tu veux venir avec moi ?

**Jamie : **Oh oui, mais il faut que je le dise à tonton Micro !

**Carrie : **Mais ce n'est pas la peine, tu seras très vite revenu, le marchand de glace n'est pas loin du tout !

**Jamie : **Alors c'est d'accord, je veux bien venir avec toi !

_Jamie regardait Carrie, elle était gentille, alors pourquoi sa maman ne voulait pas qu'il soit avec elle ? Carrie ne lui avait jamais fait de mal ! Il souri alors à Carrie et dit._

**Jamie : **Il faut que tu me portes, je n'arrive pas à passer par-dessus la barrière.

**Carrie : **Il n'y a pas de problème poussin, je peux te porter jusqu'au bout du monde …

_C'est ainsi que Carrie emmena Jamie sans problème. Le petit garçon avait beau avoir entendu sa mère lui dire de faire attention à Carrie et ne pas lui faire confiance, le jeune Jamie était très naïf et croyait un peu trop lorsqu'on lui disait quelques choses…_

_--_

_Dans un autre coin de la ville, une demande en mariage semblait pointer le bout de son nez. En effet, en sortant de l'hôpital, Lucas avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de demander Brooke en mariage. Il était passé déposer Angie chez sa mère qui s'était réinstallé à Tree Hill le temps de sa grossesse. Il avait donc décidé d'emmener Brooke à un endroit qui avait beaucoup de significations pour tous les deux, enfin, cet endroit avait surtout beaucoup de signification pour lui, il s'était mit à nu devant elle à cet endroit._

_Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux avant d'arriver à l'endroit qu'il avait prévu. Puis, il aida Brooke à descendre de la voiture et l'amena jusqu'à un endroit où il lui permit d'ouvrir les yeux. _

_La jeune femme reconnu cet endroit, c'était la plage, mais Lucas avait tout prévu par avance, elle le voyait bien, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était entouré de pétale de rose rouge. Quelques choses qu'on ne trouve en général pas sur le sol d'une plage… Cependant, l'endroit était magnifique, le bruit de l'eau en fond apaisait l'ambiance, en bref, elle avait déjà un pressentiment. Mais demanda quand même à Lucas :_

**Brooke : **Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Lucas ?

_Lucas ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela, il s'agenouilla face à elle posant l'un de ses genoux à terre, la jeune femme le regarda surprise, il sortit un écrin de sa poche et commença sa déclaration._

**Lucas : **Brooke… Ca fait maintenant plusieurs années qu'on s'est rencontré, quelques années où les hauts et les bas se sont enchainés entre nous, j'ai fait l'idiot plus d'une fois avec toi, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai apprit de mes erreurs. Tu sais que je t'aime, et cela depuis très longtemps malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait ! Aujourd'hui, tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en m'offrant un bébé que j'espérais tous les jours sans t'en parler. Cependant, quelques choses manque encore à notre bonheur, ce n'est pas indispensable, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce que je désire pour nous deux car je sais que c'est toi que je veux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours à mes côtés. Tu es la femme de ma vie Brooke Davis, me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

_Brooke regardait Lucas, elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, il y a quelques années, elle s'en serait voulu pour cela. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, après tout, il voulait qu'elle devienne sa femme. Elle le regarda, elle ne pleurait pas malgré les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, elle se souvenait encore de ce moment où à cet endroit il lui avait dit : « je suis l'homme de ta vie Brooke Davis, un jour, tu t'en rendras compte…Elle finit par dire avec un hochement de t'être :_

**Brooke : **Oui Lucas, je veux bien devenir ta femme !!

_Lucas prit sa main, et y glissa un solitaire très simple avec un tout petit diamant dessus, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait rêvé toute sa vie. Se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Lucas se releva et prit Brooke dans ses bras, il l'embrassa avant de lui dire :_

**Lucas : **Je t'aime Brooke Davis !

**Brooke : **Moi aussi je t'aime Lucas Scott !

_Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils allaient avoir un bébé, et en plus ils allaient se marier, c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie. Leur étreinte fut cependant rompue rapidement, le téléphone de Lucas vint à sonner, c'était Jonathan qui l'appelait, Lucas se demandait pourquoi, d'ailleurs, en général celui-ci ne l'appelait jamais car ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment._

_Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il décrocha._

**Lucas : **Oui ?

**Jo : **Lucas ? C'est Jo, je t'appelle parce que Peyton vient de se réveiller, on ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'après les médecins, elle va bien, elle n'est pas paralysé, cependant, elle semblait un peu perdue lorsqu'elle m'a vu, c'est peut être parce qu'elle ne me connait pas, on verra bien ! Venez rapidement !!

_Lucas raccrocha le téléphone, et regarda Brooke dans les yeux, de savoir que Peyton s'était réveillé allait la remplir de joie._

**Lucas : **Peyton est réveillée ! D'après ce qu'a dit Jo, elle n'a rien de grave !

**Brooke : **Tu es sure ? Elle est vraiment réveillée ? C'est … c'est très bien !

_Brooke avait du mal à s'en remettre déjà. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de l'hôpital._

_--_

_Quelques temps plus tard, à l'hôpital, lorsque Brooke et Lucas arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Nathan et Haley était déjà la, ils les avaient attendu pour aller voir Peyton ensembles. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Peyton, celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts, et lorsqu'elle les vit tous, aligné pour venir la voir, elle les regarda, intrigué, puis elle finit par dire :_

**Peyton : **Qui êtes-vous ?

_« La vie est souvent surprenante, on essaye d'en profiter au maximum, et pourtant, parfois on se rend compte qu'elle peut complètement se transformer de façon qu'il ne faudrait pas ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai ré ouvert les yeux, mais tous ces gens inconnus ? Que font-ils là ? »_


	18. 7x00 : Transition vers saison 7

_Trois mois viennent de s'écouler_

[*] Jamie est toujours porté disparu, Carrie le garde dans une petite maison en dehors de Tree Hill.  
[*] Nathan et Haley espère que Jamie est toujours vivant et font leur possible pour ne pas blâmer Micro et Millicent.  
[*] Lucas et Brooke commence à organiser leur mariage, cependant, Brooke a des problèmes de santé du à sa grossesse et à quelques choses qu'elle a fait dans le passé.  
[*] Peyton ne se souvient toujours de rien, elle vit dans la maison de Brooke avec son frère et Jonathan, ils sont en colocation. Le frère de Peyton n'est presque jamais là, il est presque toujours en mission militaire. C'est donc Jo qui essaye de prendre soin de Peyton qui depuis l'accident est également paralysé aux jambes.  
[*] Rachel et Cooper sont sur le point de se marier.  
[*] Karen est revenue vivre à Tree Hill avec Andy et Lily depuis son accouchement. Elle est maman d'un petit garçon qu'elle a prénommée Kévin.  
[*] Lindsey donne des nouvelles régulières à Haley, elle s'est remise de sa rupture d'avec Lucas et commence à sortir avec un homme.  
[*] Mia a enregistrer son single avec Noah, tous les deux se sont rapprochés, mais Noah n'est pas encore près à s'investir dans une nouvelle relation. Il a toujours des sentiments pour Brooke.  
[*] Micro et Millicent ne s'entendent plus depuis l'enlèvement de Jamie, Micro prend ses distances et passe du temps avec Shelly.  
[*] Skills a reprit le dessus, il va voir Bevin de temps en temps même s'il sait qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse se repasser quelques choses avec elle.  
[*] Déborah a quitté Tree Hill, elle veut reprendre sa vie en main et peut être retrouvé quelqu'un dans sa vie.


	19. 7x01 : Les conséquences du passée

Episode 1 : Les conséquences du passée

_« Je m'appelle Brooke Davis, et aujourd'hui mon passée me rattrape, arriverais-je à vivre avec ? »_

_Brooke était à l'hôpital avec Lucas, elle avait rendez vous avec son obstétricien. La jeune femme enceinte depuis maintenant 4 mois devait faire une visite de contrôle et surtout elle devait parler avec son médecin des pertes de sang qu'elle avait ces derniers temps. Brooke avait commencé à paniquer, mais en appelant la gynécologue, elle avait su que ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Mais elle s'inquiétait quand même. Qu'est ce qui pouvait provoquer cela aujourd'hui ?_

_Le tour de Brooke arriva et la jeune femme partie dans le cabinet du médecin avec Lucas. Le docteur St Clair lui fit une échographie et en donna une petite photo à Lucas qui avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant cette petite vie grandir dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait. Cependant, le médecin demanda à Lucas de sortir pour les quelques examens qu'il restait à faire dû aux saignements de Brooke. Lucas ne fit pas d'histoire et sortit simplement de la salle. Quelques instants plus tard, Brooke était rhabillée et se trouvait en face du bureau de son médecin, seule…_

**Dr St Clair : **D'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer, mais il va falloir que vous fassiez attention Melle Davis !

**Brooke : **Que voulez vous dire docteur ?

**Dr St Clair : **Si j'ai demandé à votre fiancé de sortir, c'est parce que je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant de votre avortement passé ! Mais cet avortement est sans doute la cause de vos saignements et cela va vous obliger à faire attention tout le reste de votre grossesse.

**Brooke : **Attendez ?! Vous voulez dire que le fait que j'ai avorté ma grossesse il y a de cela 7 ans fait qu'aujourd'hui je risque de perdre mon bébé ?

**Dr St Clair : **En effet, cela se produit régulièrement qu'une femme ayant avortée ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant ou ai du mal ! Vous avez la chance d'avoir pu tombé enceinte, mais le fait que vous ayez avorté rend compliqué votre grossesse.

**Brooke : **Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

**Dr St Clair : **Cela signifie que tout le reste de votre grossesse, vous ne devrez plus avoir de rapport sexuel avec votre fiancé et vous devrez passer la plupart du temps allongée, sinon, vous risquez de perdre votre enfant !

**Brooke : **Et… Il n'y a pas quelques choses à faire pour empêcher cela ? Je veux dire, je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant après ?

**Dr St Clair : **Pour l'instant rien n'est définitif, il se peut que les saignements cessent et que tout le reste de votre grossesse ainsi que les suivantes se passent très bien. Mais il arrive parfois que les femmes dans votre cas ne puissent plus avoir d'enfants après, en effet ! Et pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire pour empêcher cela !

**Brooke : **Et pour l'instant, je ne dois pas m'en faire ?

**Dr St Clair : **Non, tant que les saignements n'augmentent pas, vous n'avez pas à vous alarmer. Mais il va falloir que vous parliez de tout à Mr Scott, vous devrez vous abstenir quelques temps !

_Brooke l'avait comprit, elle devrait s'abstenir de faire l'amour avec Lucas, mais cela n'était pas un problème. Le problème était surtout que Lucas n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait interrompu sa grossesse. A l'époque, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte et que le test n'était pas fiable, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier..._

_Flash Back_

…

_Fin du flash back_

_A l'époque, leur situation était tellement compliquée qu'elle lui avait mentie, mais maintenant elle allait devoir être franche avec Lucas et lui dire qu'elle avait fait quelques choses qui aujourd'hui avaient des conséquences... _

_Brooke sortie du cabinet du médecin pour se rendre dans la salle d'attente où Lucas l'attendait, elle allait devoir passer aux aveux…_

_« La vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux, et aujourd'hui, il va falloir que j'affronte les conséquences de mes actes passés. »_


	20. 7x02 : Confession

Episode 2 : Confession

_« Que me cache t'elle, pourquoi ne me parle t'elle pas de ce que lui a dit le médecin, je m'inquiète, que se passe t'il ? »_

_Lucas conduisait, complètement perdu, Brooke lui avait simplement dit qu'elle devrait lui parler lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux, mais elle n'avait rien ajouté, elle était restée silencieuse depuis. La voiture avançait et Lucas la gara dans l'allée de leur maison. Lucas était heureux que sa mère garde Angie aujourd'hui, s'il devait parler avec Brooke, les choses seraient plus simples et Karen adorait la petite Angie…_

_Brooke regardait Lucas, elle devait passer à la confession, elle devait lui dire ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé, elle devait assumer la conséquence de ses actes… Elle s'assit dans le canapé du salon, regardant Lucas dans les yeux, même si elle avait du mal à le faire s'en voulant de ce qu'elle allait lui dire._

**Brooke : **Lucas, je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre, de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que j'ai finit de te dire ce qu'il se passe.

**Lucas : **Brooke, tu me fais peur qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Brooke : **J'ai parlé avec le médecin, je risque de perdre notre bébé…

**Lucas : **Mais pourquoi ?

**Brooke : **Parce que j'ai mit un terme à une grossesse dans le passé !

**Lucas : **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Brooke ?

**Brooke : **Je veux dire qu'il y a 7 ans, je suis tombée enceinte, et j'ai interrompu… ma grossesse…

_L'information que Brooke venait de lui donner semblait se perdre dans ses neurones. Que lui disait-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ?_

**Lucas : **Tu veux dire que lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, il y a 7 ans, tu l'étais vraiment ? Tu attendais réellement un enfant de moi ?

_Lucas savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Brooke lui réponde, la réponse se lisait sur son visage, et cela le blessait de se rendre compte que ses doutes se confirmaient._

**Brooke : **Oui, réellement !

**Lucas : **Et pourtant, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas enceinte, que les tests n'étaient pas fiables, que cela se trompait tout le temps !

**Brooke : **Je sais ce que j'ai dit Lucas, mais je t'ai mentis, je suis allée me faire avorter quelques jours après !

**Lucas : **Mais pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille, tu n'avais pas le droit …

_Lucas sentait qu'il suffoquait, elle avait tué leur enfant, elle avait décidé toute seule de mettre un terme à sa grossesse et lui avait mentit à lui alors qu'il avait été prêt à l'aider !_

**Brooke : **Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir Lucas, à l'époque, tu m'as quitté pour Peyton, tu m'avais trahis alors que j'avais prit le risque de t'offrir mon cœur. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, je n'étais pas prête pour assumer un enfant toute seule !

**Lucas : **Mais tu n'étais pas seule, je t'ai proposé mon aide, je sais que la situation était compliquée, mais je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais, que j'assumerais mon erreur !

**Brooke : **Oui tu le voulais, mais cela aurait durée combien de temps ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi et pas plus de cet enfant, j'ai prit la meilleure solution qu'il y avait pour nous deux !

**Lucas : **Tu veux dire que tu as prit la meilleure solution qu'il y avait pour toi ! Je…

_Lucas prit sa respiration, comment avait t'elle pu faire une chose pareille sans rien lui dire, sans lui dire qu'elle n'était pas prête à avoir un enfant ? Il aurait voulu cet enfant, il le savait, il n'avait pas voulu ressemblé à son père !_

**Lucas : **Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Brooke, on aurait pu être heureux il y a si longtemps !

**Brooke : **Tu n'en sais rien Lucas, il y a 7 ans tu m'avais trompé, tu n'étais pas prêt pour un enfant, et moi non plus !

**Lucas : **Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir, cet enfant aurait peut être tout arrangé entre nous, et nous n'aurions pas perdu tant de temps !

**Brooke : **On ne peut pas le savoir Lucas ! Et c'est quelque chose de passée maintenant !

**Lucas : **Je trouve au contraire que c'est bien présent Brooke !! Tu risques de perdre notre enfant aujourd'hui !

**Brooke : **Je le sais Lucas …

_Brooke commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur dans le passée, mais Lucas ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'en avait pas le droit !_

**Brooke : **Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais nous n'aurons qu'à faire attention à l'avenir !

**Lucas : **Et cela consiste en quoi ?

**Brooke : **Je vais devoir rester allonger quelques temps, et nous ne pourront plus faire l'amour !

**Lucas : **Et c'est cela que tu appelles quelques chose de passée et de sans conséquence ? Nous allons devoir repousser le mariage et tu risques de perdre notre enfant à tout moment si jamais je te touche !

_Lucas était maintenant en colère et criait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…_

**Brooke : **Je sais que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal, mais …

**Lucas : **Mais quoi Brooke ? Tu n'as pas trouvé un seul moment durant ces dernières années pour m'avouer ce que tu avais fait !

**Brooke : **Je ne savais pas que cela aurait des conséquences !!

**Lucas : **Et bien tu t'es trompée !!

_« Et c'est ainsi que je suis parti après qu'elle m'ait avoué qu'elle avait interrompu une grossesse que j'avais provoqué. Je suis parti en claquant la porte, et pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas, c'était moi le fautif, j'avais fait une erreur en la laissant toute seule et en l'abandonnant et elle avait prit la seule décision qui avait pu être bonne pour elle à l'époque … »_


	21. 7x03 : Comment s'en sortir

Episode 3 : Comment s'en sortir ?

_« Aujourd'hui, ca fait trois mois que je suis avec Carrie, Je commence à avoir peur, je ne peux pas voir papa et maman, ils me manquent, comment je vais pouvoir les retrouver ? Elle me dit toujours demain, mais j'ai peur, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes parents ! »_

_Jamie était dans la chambre que Carrie lui avait aménagée, il y avait tout ce dont un petit garçon pouvait rêver, mais lui ne rêvait plus qu'à une seule chose, retrouver ses parents. Mais comment pourrait t'il s'enfuir, et retrouver ses parents ? Ceux-ci n'étaient pas près de lui, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, Carrie ne cessait de dire qu'il était chez lui, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa maison ! Et cela, Carrie ne pourrait pas lui faire penser autre chose !_

_Jamie finit par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il avait de la chance, cette fois, Carrie n'avait pas fermée sa porte à clés, c'était surement parce que la jeune femme se trouvait dans la petite maison. Elle l'enfermait seulement lorsqu'elle sortait de la maison et ne pouvait pas l'emmener, elle rapportait alors à Jamie un cadeau pour se faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir emmené. _

_Jamie regarda dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas de signe de Carrie, peut être avait t'elle simplement oublié de fermer la porte de sa chambre avant de partir ? Et dans ce cas là, il pourrait peut être sortir et trouverait quelqu'un qui pourrait le ramener chez lui, avec ses parents qu'il aimait ? Jamie continua à avancer tout doucement ne faisant pas de bruit, il ne voyait personne, il descendit en silence les escaliers et se retrouva devant la cuisine, il n'y avait toujours pas de Carrie en vue, le petit garçon commençait à penser qu'il allait pouvoir se sauver… Maintenant que son grand père Dan était mort, il ne pouvait plus compter sur lui pour être sauver, alors il devait être grand et s'en sortir tout seul, même s'il n'avait que 5 ans et demi. Il allait tout faire pour retrouver ses parents, et tout seul si c'était nécessaire._

_Avançant toujours très calmement, Jamie sortit de la maison après avoir ouvert la porte, c'était toujours le même champ qui se trouvait ici, comment arriverait t'il à sortir de celui-ci et à échapper à Carrie ? Il regardait autour de lui, c'était bizarre, la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas là, que faisait t'elle ? _

_Jamie décida alors qu'il devait agir, il devait partir, courir comme il le pouvait pour s'éloigner de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible ! Il se mit alors à courir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, il descendit les marchent du perron le plus rapidement possible, et continua sa course, mais elle fut stoppée par des bras qui l'entourèrent, il n'avait pas réussi, il était toujours prisonnier…_

**Carrie : **Où est ce que tu cours comme ca bonhomme ? Tu sais bien que ta maison est de l'autre côté !

**Jamie : **Mais ce n'est pas ma maison, c'est ta maison, mais je ne l'aime pas, je veux retrouver mes parents, et ma vraie maison !!

**Carrie : **Mais c'est ta maison mon fils, tu n'es pas content de tout ce que je t'offre, je suis une gentille maman !

**Jamie : **Tu n'es pas ma maman !

_Carrie s'énervait, Jamie était son fils maintenant, et elle allait lui entrer cela dans la tête, même si pour cela elle devait devenir méchante, elle lui avait dit pourtant, elle était sa maman maintenant !_

**Carrie : **Si je suis ta maman, moi, je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un te prendre à moi, je t'aime bien trop pour cela mon poussin !

**Jamie : **Tu ne seras jamais ma maman, et cela même si tu le crois !

**Carrie : **Je suis ta maman et tu es mon fils Jamie, et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, ta sois disant mère serait venue te chercher, mais elle ne t'aimait plus et elle n'est pas venue ! Tout cela parce que c'est moi ta maman, et ca pour toujours maintenant !

_Carrie attrapa Jamie par la taille et le ramena à l'intérieur de la maison, elle le mit face à elle, et le regarda dans les yeux en se mettant à sa hauteur !_

**Carrie : **Maintenant, si tu essayes de faire quoi que ce sois pour partir Jamie, tu risquerais de ne jamais revoir ta maman et ton papa !

**Jamie : **Mais j'étais gentil et je ne les ai toujours pas revu, pourquoi ?

**Carrie : **Parce que moi je t'aime, et lorsque je vais voir leur maison, je peux te dire qu'ils ne pensent plus à toi !

**Jamie : **Tu mens ! Ma maman et mon papa m'aiment !

**Carrie : **Peut être avant, mais maintenant, ils attendent un autre enfant, et celui-ci te remplacera, ils ne pensent déjà plus à toi !

_Jamie commençait à pleurer, elle mentait, il en était sure ! Carrie le prit dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux comme une mère protectrice._

**Carrie : **Ne t'en fait pas poussin, moi, je ne te remplacerais jamais, tu es mon fils, pour toujours !

_Jamie se débâtit pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Carrie, il la regarda les yeux plein de haine !_

**Jamie : **Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu ne le seras jamais, même s'ils m'oublient !

_Carrie laissa sa colère l'envahir et gifla Jamie, le petit garçon laissa les larmes couler, mais il ne baissa pas son regard par rapport à Carrie !_

**Carrie : **Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, Je suis désolée mon poussin !

_Jamie partit en courant se rendant dans la chambre qu'il haïssait de plus en plus, Carrie le laissa partir, et pourtant il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'il n'était pas le chef dans l'histoire …_

_« Comment arriverais-je à retrouver mes parents ? Elle m'a emmené dans une maison que je ne connais pas et il n'y a personne pour me sauver, comment vais-je m'en sortir ? »_


	22. 7x04 : Des brides de souvenirs

Episode 4 : Des brides de souvenirs

_« Pourquoi les souvenirs ne reviennent t'ils pas ? Pourquoi je ne réussi pas à me souvenir de ce qu'était ma vie avant ? Je me souviens de mon père, de ma mère, et pourtant, Brooke qui est ma meilleure amie, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, pas plus de Lucas ou de Haley, quand est ce que j'arriverais à me souvenir de tout ? »_

_Peyton se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle était dans la chambre de la maison de Brooke, elle y habitait mais ne se sentait pas chez elle ! Elle avait beau avoir passé du temps avec Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Jamie et toute la bande, elle ne se souvenait toujours pas d'eux avant. Elle vivait avec Jonathan, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant, et elle s'était habitué à sa présence, elle l'appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs, il l'aidait beaucoup pour sa rééducation des jambes, heureusement, elle commençait à pouvoir remarcher un petit peu._

_Il y eut une sonnerie qui lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui venait de sonner à la porte d'entrée, Peyton ne voulait voir personne, elle se sentait plus que prisonnière ici. Cependant, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte quelques instants plus tard. Elle répondit donc simplement :_

**Peyton : **Entrez !

_Ce fut Jonathan qui entra, seul, mais avec quelques choses dans les bras !_

**Jo : **Ton père a fait envoyer cela, c'est pour t'aider à te souvenir, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait ces photos, mais vu qu'il les a retrouvé, il les a fait envoyé de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

**Peyton : **Merci Jo !

**Jo : **Arrête de me remercier Peyton, je ne fais que t'apporter des photos !

**Peyton : **Je sais, mais c'est normal de te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi non ?

**Jo : **Si, mais étant donné que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état, on va dire que je le fait parce que c'est nécessaire !

**Peyton : **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on m'a dit que la voiture avait été trafiquée !

**Jo : **Peut être, mais cela ne te rendra pas ta mobilité ! Je vais te laisser avec tes photos !

**Peyton : **Reste avec moi, peut être que tu pourras m'aider à me souvenir de certaines personnes que je ne connais pas ou que je ne me souviens plus !

_Jo s'installa sur le bord du lit de Peyton et ouvrit avec elle le paquet, il y avait deux albums photos, avec des chiffres un et deux. Elle ouvrit donc le premier suivant l'ordre. Elle ouvrit et découvrit des photos d'elle avec Brooke, elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de 13 ans sur les photos, Peyton eu alors une sorte de flash, elle se revoyait avec Brooke, sous un pont en plein hivers, mais elle vit encore d'autres choses qui arrivèrent dans son cerveau. Brooke et elle qui se disputaient, un garçon, Lucas… Alors voilà, ce que Brooke lui avait raconté était vrai, elles s'étaient disputé un garçon, et ce garçon était Lucas !_

**Peyton : **Je me souviens !!

**Jo : **C'est vrai ? Tu te souviens de tout ?

**Peyton : **Non, mais je sais que ce que Brooke m'a dit l'autre jour est vrai, nous nous sommes réellement disputé pour Lucas, mais cela me fait bizarre, dans mes souvenirs, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air amoureuse de lui !

**Jo : **C'est sans doute une erreur… Elle l'aime, tu l'as bien vu !

**Peyton : **Oui, je l'ai vu, mais je n'ai pas encore tous mes souvenirs, il me faudra surement encore un peu de temps avant de me souvenir de tout !

**Jo : **Oui, mais continue à feuilleté les photos, tu te souviendras surement de plus de choses !

_Jonathan tourna la page suivante, au fur et à mesure, des choses apparaissaient, Peyton se voyait avec Lucas, elle embrassait Lucas ?! Elle était sortie avec Lucas et d'après la photo, elle l'aimait assez pour se faire prendre en photo, pourtant, elle n'aimait pas les photos, peut être quelque chose s'était passé et faisait que maintenant elle n'aimait plus ?!_

_Jo continua à tourner les pages avec Peyton. La jeune femme voyait des personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant ! Enfin, c'était des personnes qu'elle ne croyait pas connaitre et pourtant, leur tête lui disait quelque chose ! C'était bizarre ! Elle prit l'une des photos, puis la tourna, il y avait marqué, « Ellie ». Qui était t'elle ? Elle regarda Jo interrogative !_

**Peyton : **Tu la connais ?

**Jo : **Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu, il faudra demander à Haley ou à Brooke pour savoir qui elle est !

_Reprenant l'exploration du livre, Peyton se rendit compte que la majorité des photos étaient Brooke et elle. C'était bizarre, malgré ce que Brooke lui avait dit, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être vraiment proche d'elle. Elle arriva à la fin du premier album. Elle ouvrit le suivant, Jo étant toujours près d'elle. En l'ouvrant, elle vit alors un mot marqué sur la couverture :_

_« Pour que tu te souviennes de notre amour éternellement ! Lucas … »_

_Peyton regarda surprise le livre, alors cet album était de Lucas, mais pourquoi ne l'avait t'elle pas eu avec elle et pourquoi c'était son père qui l'avait ? Toutes ces interrogations la chamboulaient un peu. Elle tourna les pages et découvrit des images d'elle et Lucas, ils étaient très proches sur les photos, cela se voyait qu'ils étaient heureux, comment cela se faisait t'il qu'ils s'étaient séparé ? Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait refusé une demande en mariage et que cela avait été finit, mais était ce toute la vérité ? Peyton ne pouvait pas vraiment en douté._

_Elle arriva à la fin de l'album ou il y avait une photo de toute la bande à la fin du lycée, elle était dans les bras de Lucas, Brooke était avec un dénommé Chase juste à côté de Micro, Skills près d'une certaine Bevin, Nathan avec Haley …_

**Peyton : **Pourquoi est ce que j'ai refusé la demande en mariage de Lucas ?

**Jo : **Je l'ignore, seule toi peux le savoir ?

_Peyton essayait de se souvenir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, pourquoi ne se souvenait t'elle que de sa meilleure amie qui était aujourd'hui était avec, d'après les photos, l'homme qu'elle avait plus qu'aimé !_

_« Je ne m'en souviens plus, pourquoi toutes ces choses arrivent ? Pourquoi aucun souvenir n'est t'il présent dans ma tête ?! Pourquoi les seules choses qui me reviennent me paraissent t'elle si bizarres et incohérentes ? »_


	23. 7x05 : Mais où est t'il ?

Episode 5 : Mais où est t'il ?

_« Pourquoi m'a-t-on enlevé mon fils, il me manque, je ne sais pas où il se trouve et je m'inquiète, n'est ce pas normal ? Pourquoi les choses n'avancent t'elles pas ? Quand me rendra-t-on mon fils ? »_

_Haley se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Jamie, cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait disparus. Certains voisins pensaient même que Nathan et Haley s'étaient débarrassé de lui n'arrivant plus à l'assumer, pourtant, cette rumeur avait tourné court lorsque les alentours se rendirent compte que Haley était enceinte et attendait un nouvel enfant. _

_La police les avait interrogé de nombreuses fois, pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas des ennemis qui leur en voulaient personnellement ! Mais au début, ils n'avaient vu personne, leur vie allait bien, ils étaient heureux depuis quelques temps, mais il avait fallu que Nathan et Haley perde l'enfant de leur vie, leur premier enfant. Puis, depuis quelques jours, la police avait apprit par Nathan et Haley qu'il avait déjà été enlevé par Carrie, une nounou qu'ils avaient engagé des mois plutôt. La police était donc partie sur cette piste, et pour l'instant il n'y avait aucune nouvelle. Quand est ce que l'enfant serait de retour près d'eux ? Nathan et Haley se le demandait tous les jours. Haley n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle devait continuer à croire que son fils était toujours vivant et que Carrie ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais quelques part, elle se disait que la jeune femme était tellement folle, elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi de travers, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte._

**Nathan : **Haley ?!

**Haley : **Je suis ici !

_Nathan arriva, sortant de sa chambre. Nathan s'approcha d'elle mettant ses mains autour de sa taille déjà bien rebondit._

**Nathan : **Ne reste pas ici Haley, cela ne le ramènera pas plus vite, il faut attendre que la police le ramène !

**Haley : **Et si jamais il était mort Nathan, je suis persuadée que Carrie le prend pour son fils et ne lui fera pas de mal, mais j'ai peur quand même, elle me paraissait folle !!

**Nathan : **Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sure que Jamie arrivera à faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'énerve pas trop ! Enfin, il fera en sorte que tout aille bien, il a beau avoir 5 ans et presque 6, il est intelligent.

**Haley : **C'est vrai, mais j'ai vraiment peur Nathan !

**Nathan : **Moi aussi Haley, mais il faut garder espoir pour notre futur enfant !

**Haley : **Oui c'est vrai… Tu crois que Jamie sera content d'avoir une petite sœur ?

**Nathan : **J'en suis persuadé Haley, ne t'en fait pas pour ca !

_Haley se mit à pleurer, elle n'avait même pas pu annoncer à son fils qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur. Et peut être ne saurait t'il jamais qu'il en aurait une ! Haley angoissait, pourquoi son fils lui avait été enlevé, qu'avait t'elle fait pour mériter cela !_

_Nathan la prit dans ses bras voulant la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais comment pourrait t'il la consoler alors que son fils lui avait été enlevé par une femme complètement dérangée ! Nathan regrettait presque que son père soit mort, lui aurait surement su quoi faire… Pourquoi lui était t'il aussi impuissant face à ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne pleurait pas, et pourtant était bouleversé !_

**Nathan : **Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur, il sera bientôt avec nous, et il sera très heureux d'avoir une petite sœur pour la protéger.

_Nathan serra un peu plus sa femme contre lui, il voulait la protéger, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la protéger si jamais Jamie était retrouvé mort quelques part … Cette idée le faisait frissonner… Non ! Son fils n'était pas mort, et il ne mourrait pas, il irait le chercher lui-même si il le fallait !_

_Le téléphone se mit alors à sonner, Nathan alla répondre laissant Haley dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais sachant bien que celle-ci le suivrait très rapidement où qu'il aille et qui que ce soit qui appelle._

**Nathan : **Allo ?

**Interlocuteur : **Nous avons de nouvelles informations, votre fils aurait été aperçu par une vieille dame à la campagne dans une ville voisine de Tree Hill !

**Nathan : **Et vous avez été voir ?

**Policier : **Une voiture est en route, nous ne savons pas ce que cela donnera, mais nous verrons bien ! C'est la première piste que nous avons depuis que nous savons qu'il a disparu ! Et elle semble valable !

**Nathan : **Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?!

**Policier : **La vieille dame vient de nous dire que l'enfant qu'elle a aperçu essayait de s'échapper et qu'une jeune femme brune les cheveux coupés comme votre femme l'avait empêché de partir !

**Nathan : **Cela pourrait être Jamie …

**Policier : **C'est ce que nous pensons également !

**Nathan : **Très bien, appelez nous si vous avez du nouveau !

_« Je regarde Nathan, il sourit, serait-ce une bonne nouvelle qui se profile à l'horizon, notre fils serait-t-il bientôt de retour chez nous, et loin de celle qui l'avait enlevé ? Je l'espérais, mais pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, Où était t'il à cet instant ? »_


	24. 7x06 : La valeur du pardon

Episode 6 : La valeur du pardon

_« Je suis là, dans le salon, je tourne en rond, Angie pleure, comment faire pour qu'elle s'arrête ? Et Lucas, que fait t'il ? Cela fait 5 heures qu'il est parti… Pourquoi m'en veut t'il ? Je ne peux plus rien changer aujourd'hui. Cet enfant, je sais que j'aurais pu l'avoir, mais quelle vie aurait t'il eu ? Une mère blessé et un père qui ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses sentiments … »_

_Angie s'agitait dans les bras de Brooke et ne cessait de pleurer, que lui arrivait t'il ? Elle venait d'avoir son biberon, elle aurait du maintenant arrêter de pleurer. Brooke l'avait même changée. Et Lucas qui ne rentrait pas. Si jamais il la quittait, elle en mourrait… Elle savait qu'elle avait trahis Lucas en lui disant ne pas être enceinte à l'époque, mais elle avait fait le choix qui était nécessaire. _

**Brooke : **Shhhut Angie, il va revenir, il ne nous laissera pas.

**Angie : **Papa …

_Disait la petite fille entre deux sanglots, Angie ne savait pas vraiment parler, mais elle savait distinguer « papa » et « maman ». Brooke la berçait comme elle le pouvait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, peut être ne serait t'elle pas la mère qu'elle souhaitait, si elle ne savait même pas calmer sa fille … _

_Il y eu un déclic, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucas qui se précipita sur Brooke, il prit Angie dans ses bras qui se calma instantanément et il ne tarda pas à embrasser Brooke avec amour, avant de lui dire._

**Lucas : **Je suis désolé, pour tout ! Je t'aime et je n'aurais jamais du partir ainsi !

**Brooke : **Non c'est moi qui suis désolée Lucas, j'aurais du tout te dire lorsque nous nous sommes remis ensembles, j'avais seulement peur que cela gâche tout pour nous à nouveau !

**Lucas : **J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas être un crétin à l'époque ! Si j'avais su …

_Lucas posa Angie dans le lit qui était installé dans le salon, puis regarda Brooke !_

**Brooke : **Ne t'en veux pas Lucas, nous étions jeunes et nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs ! J'aurais voulu ne pas en faire, mais c'est ainsi, j'ai fait une erreur, et j'y pense chaque année depuis !!

**Lucas : **Si seulement tu m'avais tout dit, j'aurais pu être auprès de toi !

**Brooke : **Lucas, ne revenons pas la dessus, ce n'est plus la peine, nous n'étions pas prêt à avoir un enfant ! Nous avions à peine 17 ans, tu nous aurais vus avec un enfant ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, nous étions trop jeunes nous même !

**Lucas : **Tu as sans doute raison, mais …

**Brooke : **Pas de mais Lucas, je veux seulement qu'on vive notre vie maintenant, qu'on vive ce que nous n'avons pas pu vivre auparavant avec l'enfant que nous n'avons pas eu. Je veux qu'on soit une famille, je veux t'épouser, et je veux que tout soit parfait !

**Lucas : **Alors tout sera parfait Brooke ! Je t'aime !

_Lucas prit Brooke dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveaux, il l'aimait tellement, pourquoi prendre le risque de la perdre alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas ? Il l'aimait et c'était le plus important ! Il n'allait prendre aucun risque de la perdre elle ou leur enfant !_

**Brooke : **Moi aussi je t'aime !

**Lucas : **Et bien, maintenant que c'est clair entre nous, tu vas aller t'allonger !

**Brooke : **Mais ?!

**Lucas : **Pas de mais ! Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi et de notre enfant ! Je t'aime et je veux que tout aille bien pour vous !

**Brooke : **Je suis certaine que notre enfant ira très bien à présent, maintenant que ses parents sont à nouveau heureux !

**Lucas : **Oui, peut être, mais tu ne me feras quand même pas craquer, nous attendrons avant de refaire quoi que ce soit ensembles

_Dit t'il avec un sourire, Brooke savait que c'était le mieux, même si elle savait que de faire qu'un avec Lucas lui manquerait le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, elle était heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, et qu'il lui pardonne. Tout allait aller mieux entre eux maintenant, mais Brooke aurait encore une épreuve à passer, car elle n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais il faudrait qu'elle dise à sa mère qu'elle allait se marier. Et elle savait que quand elle lui dirait avec qui, sa mère la prendrait pour une inconsciente, car Brooke s'en souvenait très bien, sa mère ne gardait pas Lucas dans son cœur._

**Brooke : **Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi tout de suite ! Mais peut être que quand cela ira mieux !

**Lucas : **On verra cela plus tard, pour le moment, je ne veux pas que tu te tracasses pour rien ! Ni pour ce que nous avons vécus par le passé, ni pour rien du tout.

**Brooke : **Mais j'y penserais toute ma vie ! Je ne peux pas l'oublier !

**Lucas : **Et bien tu devrais, c'est passé d'accord ? Nous avons tous les deux fait une erreur, il est maintenant temps de la réparer. Et avec cet enfant qui viendra bientôt, ce sera chose faites !

**Brooke : **Oui, tu as sans doute raison !

_Brooke regardait Lucas, c'était vraiment l'homme de sa vie, il lui pardonnait ce qu'elle avait fait, et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour._

_« Voilà que je retrouve l'envie de vivre, de continuer, Lucas est revenue, il m'a pardonné, je commence à comprendre la valeur de ce pardon … C'est l'amour qui nous lies. »_


	25. 7x07 : Une suite d'évènements

Episode 7 : Une suite d'événements qui s'enchainent

_« La vie réserve bien des surprises, des bonnes comme des mauvaises, je me suis toujours imaginé le pire, n'ayant pas fait que des choses biens dans ma vie, mais maintenant, je sais que tout ira bien. »_

_Nathan venait de reposer le combiner du téléphone, il regardait Haley en souriant. Maintenant, leur fils était retrouvé, rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Haley regardait Nathan attendant de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer._

**Nathan : **Ils ont retrouvé Jamie ! Il est prisonnier dans une petite maison de campagne, mais ils ont envoyé une équipe sur place, tout devrait bien se passé !

**Haley : **Mais comment ont t'il su où il se trouvait ?

**Nathan : **Une voisine de l'endroit où se trouve Carrie, elle aurait aperçue Jamie ! Cela l'a alerté, parce que le fils de Carrie serait mort depuis un an déjà !

**Haley : **Tu veux dire que Carrie avait un fils ? Mais elle n'a même pas 20 ans ! Comment aurait-elle …

**Nathan : **C'était peut être un accident, comme lorsque nous avons conçu Jamie, sauf que nous, c'est devenue la plus belle chose qui soit ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé avec son enfant, mais d'après ce que la police a dit, il serait mort et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à être assez folle !

**Haley : **Je la comprends quelques part, si jamais James mourrait, je ne m'en remettrais pas !

**Nathan : **C'est vrai Haley, mais tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, tu n'enlèverais jamais un autre enfant à ses parents ! Haley, n'essaye pas de lui trouver des excuses. En attendant, nous allons partir la où le policier m'a indiqué, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à James !

--

_A l'écart de la ville, dans la campagne, les sirènes de la police se faisaient entendre ! Carrie commençait à paniquer, ca y'est, elle avait perdue, Jamie, son fils allait lui être enlevé une fois de plus… La première fois, une maladie atroce lui avait arraché son fils, la bronchiolite l'avait emporté à l'hôpital sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, mais cette fois, elle ne laisserait personne lui enlevé son fils, c'était la seule personne qu'elle avait à ses côtés, et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule._

_Jamie qui se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre entendait les bruits des sirènes qui se rapprochaient, était ce enfin la libération qui l'attendait ? Il avait tellement envie de retrouver ses parents, de pouvoir à nouveau vivre avec ses parents et même sa petite sœur ou son petit frère, car il l'avait comprit, sa maman était enceinte et il ne serait bientôt plus tout seul ! Mais il savait que Carrie ne serait pas de cet avis, d'ailleurs, la jeune femme arriva très rapidement dans sa chambre_

**Carrie : **Allez Jamie, il est tant de partir !

**Jamie : **Non, je reste ici, bientôt, il y aura aussi ma maman et mon papa qui viendront !

**Carrie : **Je suis ta maman Jamie, et c'est avec moi que tu dois être ! Et si tu ne veux pas partir d'ici, alors tu vas mourir ici et avec moi ! On sera à jamais ensembles comme ca !

**Jamie : **Je ne suis pas ton fils ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis cela, mais j'ai déjà un papa et une maman, pourquoi tu veux que je sois ton fils !

**Carrie : **Parce que tu l'es !

_Carrie attrapa Jamie par la main, il n'allait pas faire la loi ! Elle l'aimait tellement son fils, pourquoi voulait t'il la quitter, à nouveau … Carrie l'amena jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et le fit sortir par l'arrière de la maison, il y avait un grand terrain tout autour, elle entraina Jamie vers le fond, personne ne lui enlèverait Jamie, jamais …_

_Jamie essayait de faire de son mieux pour ralentir Carrie, mais comment pouvait t'il arrêter une femme qui avait ses forces bien plus fortes que les siennes ? Jamie était triste de ne pouvoir faire quelques choses d'autres pour empêcher Carrie de s'éloigner, il voulait retrouver sa mère … Sa véritable maman !_

**Carrie : **Avance, Kyle !

**Jamie : **Je m'appelle Jamie, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me suis jamais appelé Kyle !

**Carrie : **Toi aussi tu veux partir ? Tu veux aussi me quitter ?

_Jamie qui devait courir pour suivre le pas de Carrie derrière elle commençait à fatiguer. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation. La jeune femme voulait s'éloigner des sirènes de police, mais celles-ci se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque instant. Carrie finit pourtant par trébucher sur une pierre, et elle entraina le petit garçon dans sa chute. Jamie tomba, mais ne se fit pas mal, par contre, il vit que la pierre sur laquelle elle avait trébuché n'était pas n'importe quoi, c'était une pierre tombale, une pierre avec un nom _

_Kyle_

_Beloved Son_

_2003-2006_

_Et voilà comment Carrie se retrouva face à la réalité de ses actes, comment elle retrouva un semblant de conscience en quelques instants. Carrie regardait la pierre, une pierre qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis une année, une pierre qu'elle n'avait pas pu retrouver parmi les hautes herbes de sa propriété légué par son père. _

_Jamie voyait bien que Carrie semblait pétrifié devant cette pierre, allait t'il en profiter pour se sauver et échapper ainsi à l'emprise de Carrie ? Jamie n'en fit rien, il resta près de Carrie et lui prit la main, il ne dit rien, la jeune femme ne bougeait plus, elle était face à son passé…_

_La police ne tarda pas à arriver sur les lieux, Carrie ne bougeait plus, des larmes inondaient ses joues, mais elle restait immobile, imperturbable… Jamie fut emmener plus loin, pendant que Carrie était arrêtée et mise dans une voiture de police. Le petit garçon attendait dans une voiture, seul, pourquoi n'avaient t'ils toujours pas démarré ? Mais, il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps, il vit la voiture de ses parents à travers la vitre. Un agent de police vint ouvrir la portière, Jamie sortit en courant, il pleurait, il alla se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Puis, reprenant vite son petit sourire, heureux de retrouver sa mère._

**Jamie : **Alors c'est vrai, tu vas avoir un autre bébé ?

**Haley : **Oui, tu vas avoir une sœur ou un petit frère, on ne sait pas encore !

_Puis le reste se passa en silence, Nathan prit son fils dans ses bras et tous les trois repartirent ensembles à Tree Hill, comme une véritable famille. Comme avant … _

_Carrie fut emmené dans un commissariat, elle devrait être jugée pour ses crimes…_

_« Mon fils m'a été rendu, je savais que tout irait bien, comment les choses pourraient t'elles être autrement ? Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir revivre enfin normalement, ensembles, en famille… »_


	26. 7x08 : Quelle est cette douleur ?

Episode 8 : Quelle est cette douleur ?

_« Pourquoi est ce que je ressens cette douleur ? Pourquoi cette sensation que je ne comprends pas se trouve t'elle dans ma poitrine ? Y aurait-il quelques choses que j'ignore à propos de ce Lucas ? »_

_Peyton se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle feuilletait toujours les albums photos, et un en particulier, celui qui était composé de photo d'elle et de Lucas, pourquoi y avait t'il tant de photos d'eux, et pourquoi n'étaient t'ils plus ensembles alors que sur toutes les photos ils avaient l'air heureux et amoureux. Peyton se souvenait de ce que Brooke et Lucas lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient venus la voir pour l'aider à se souvenir. _

_Ils lui avaient raconté tout depuis le début de l'histoire, Lucas qui avait joué avec Brooke et Peyton, puis le reste, jusqu'à l'accident, et pourtant, Peyton avait du mal à y croire, comment aurait t'elle pu accepter que sa meilleure amie soit avec l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur ? Avait t'elle vraiment abandonné la partie ? Avait t'elle vraiment fait une crois sur cet homme qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur comme Lucas lui avait dit ? Il lui avait raconté le jour où elle était passée chez lui et lui avait demandé un dernier baisé pour mettre un point final à leur relation. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait besoin de se souvenir. Maintenant, elle se souvenait de sa meilleure amie, Brooke, mais toujours pas de Lucas. Pourquoi bloquait-elle sur les dernières années de sa vie ? _

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez du fameux Lucas._

**Peyton : **Oh, Lucas !

**Lucas : **Je te dérange ?

**Peyton : **Non, pas du tout, je regarde des photos du passé, j'espère me souvenir des choses, mais tout ne revient pas. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui nous a liés, je le sais pour ce que tu m'en as dit, mais c'est tout ! Et j'ai beau me souvenir de Brooke, ces dernières années restent très flous.

**Lucas : **Je comprends, mais nous t'avons dit tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, ces dernières années.

**Peyton : **Je sais, et chaque jour je me repasse tout cela dans la tête, mais rien ne revient. Et les photos de nous deux ne m'aident pas vraiment.

**Lucas : **Les photos de nous deux ?

**Peyton : **Oui, un album que mon père m'a envoyé, mais il vient de toi !

_Peyton alla chercher le dit Album sur son lit et l'apporta à Lucas. Elle l'ouvrit, et lui montra la phrase qu'il y avait à l'intérieur._

**Peyton : **Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

**Lucas : **Peyton, je… je suis désolé, cela fait des années que j'ai fait cet album, je te l'avais envoyé lorsque tu étais partie à Los Angeles pour réalisé ton rêve… A cette époque, je t'aimais toujours et je pensais qu'avec cet album, tu te souviendrais que je t'attendais, mais cela n'a pas marché !

**Peyton : **Pourquoi tu es avec Brooke aujourd'hui ? Des souvenirs que j'en ai, elle ne t'aimait pas vraiment !

**Lucas : **Si je suis avec Brooke aujourd'hui c'est qu'on s'aime, il est vrai que les choses ont été très compliqué par le passé, mais c'est elle que j'aime, et je lui ai avoué !

**Peyton : **Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas moi que tu as choisit, tu l'as bien dit, tu voulais que je revienne, et d'après ce que je sais, je suis revenue, et pourtant, nous ne sommes pas ensembles !

**Lucas : **Ecoute Peyton, je te l'ai envoyé il y a plus de quatre ans cet album, quelques mois plus tard tu refusais de m'épouser, et ensuite, deux ans après, tu es revenue à Tree Hill, mais j'étais avec quelqu'un à ce moment là ! Et j'étais heureux !

**Peyton : **Alors tu as essayé de m'oublier dans les bras de Brooke !?

**Lucas : **Je te l'ai dit Peyton, ce n'étais pas Brooke, mais Lindsey, une autre femme pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'affection ! Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, et elle a accepté, même si cela s'est terminé très mal !

**Peyton : **Alors, si je dois bien comprendre, lorsque j'ai refusé de t'épouser, tu as décidé de faire ta vie avec quelqu'un, je suis revenue et tu as décidé de me fuir en épousant une autre femme qui est partie à son tour, et pourtant, c'est Brooke que tu as appelé pour l'épouser lorsque tu étais à l'aéroport ! Je trouve que ce n'est pas normal !

**Lucas : **Je sais que c'est bizarre Peyton, je te l'avoue je n'ai jamais vraiment su faire face à mes sentiments profonds pour qui que ce soit ! Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais réellement amoureux de Brooke ! La situation n'a pas été facile entre nous, et pourtant, tu nous as pardonné à Moi et à Brooke pour le mal que nous t'avions fait !

**Peyton : **J'ai tellement de mal à me souvenir, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir me dire que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent, que même si je ne me souviens de rien, ce que vous me dites est la vérité, et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahis !

**Lucas : **C'est vrai que c'est l'impression que cela donne, mais nous n'avons pas pu réellement te trahir, nous avons du t'avouer la vérité sur nous, la preuve, c'est que Brooke n'a pas voulu qu'on se mari tous les deux sans que tu sois là !

**Peyton : **Oui, je le sais, pour ce que vous m'en avez dit ! Mais c'est quand même dur à croire, je suis désolée !

**Lucas : **Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est normal que tu ais du mal à croire ce que l'on te dit alors que tes souvenirs sont si flous, mais lorsque tu te rappelleras de tout, tu sauras qu'on n'a dit que la stricte vérité et que nous étions très mal pour le mal que nous t'avions fait !

**Peyton : **Je l'espère, j'aimerais tellement me souvenir de tout, de ce que nous avons vécu et de ce qui a tout changé entre nous !

_Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que finalement Peyton reprenne la parole. Elle souri à Lucas._

**Peyton : **Maintenant que nous avons un peu parlé, qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que tu viennes me voir ?

**Lucas : **Je voulais juste te prévenir que Jamie a été retrouvé, qu'il va bien et que samedi prochain, Nathan et Haley organise une petite soirée pour qu'on se retrouve un peu comme avant l'enlèvement, avant ton accident … Donc, je voudrais savoir si tu veux venir ?!

**Peyton : **Bien sure que je viendrais, peut être même que cela m'aidera à me souvenir !

**Lucas : **Oui peut être !

**Peyton : **Merci d'être venu me le dire Lucas !

**Lucas : **Ce n'est rien, on est amis maintenant, et c'est la plus belle chose qu'il soit d'être amis tous les deux !

**Peyton : **Tu as sans doute raison.

**Lucas : **Bon, nous nous verrons Samedi, a bientôt.

_Lucas quitta la pièce, Peyton ne bougea pas, elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Pourquoi se sentait t'elle si mal après avoir vu Lucas ? Quelle en était la raison ? Il fallait qu'elle le découvre._

_« Cette douleur est terrible et pourtant elle me traverse de part en part, je n'en peux plus … »_


	27. 7x09 : La vie reprend son cours

Last Episode : La vie reprend son cours

_La vie s'écoule souvent bien plus vite qu'on le croit, aujourd'hui, cela faisait déjà 5 mois que Jamie avait été retrouvé, que Brooke et Lucas s'étaient pardonnés leurs erreurs communes et aussi que tous le monde reprenait un cours de vie enfin normal…_

_Durant cette période, beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées : Haley avait eu son bébé, une petite fille adorable que Jamie fut content de connaitre enfin en dehors de ses coups dans le ventre de sa mère. Brooke avait également accouché, d'un petit garçon pour sa part. Chacune avait accouché à environ deux mois d'écart l'une de l'autre. D'autres évènements avaient eu lieu à Tree Hill, notamment le fait que Peyton avait retrouvé complètement la mémoire à la suite de la fête organisée chez Haley et Nathan. Elle sortait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui avec Jonathan à qui elle s'était attachée à force que celui-ci soit près d'elle sans arrêt. Il y avait également eu le mariage entre Rachel et Cooper qui s'étaient installés à Tree Hill…_

_Aujourd'hui était un jour tout particulier, un jour attendu par un certain couple de Tree Hill, un jour que tout le monde attendait en fait, c'était le jour du mariage de Brooke et Lucas, le jour où enfin, ils s'uniraient pour le pire et le meilleure après plusieurs années d'indécision._

_Après avoir accouché, Brooke avait décidé de précipité son mariage avec Lucas, elle avait voulu que tout les rapproche. _

_C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait dans une salle de l'église, en compagnie de Peyton et Haley, ses deux demoiselles d'honneurs._

**Haley : **Tu es vraiment magnifique Brooke !

**Peyton : **Ta robe est magnifique, tu as bien fait de te la faire toute seule, tu as vraiment des doigts de fée !

**Brooke : **Arrêtez, je vais finir par rougir les filles !

_Brooke se regardait dans le miroir, elle avait du mal à reconnaitre le reflet qu'elle y découvrait. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche très simple, juste un peu serré au niveau de la taille de façon à lui donner une taille parfaite. Elle avait également un décoté très léger. Elle ne portait pas de voile, mais avait une jolie coiffure, ses cheveux étaient long et lâchés ainsi que légèrement ondulé, elle était heureuse d'être là aujourd'hui, heureuse de s'unir enfin à l'homme qu'elle aimait._

**Brooke : **Vous croyez que je suis prête ?

**Haley : **Tu es très jolie, tu peux y aller sans problème !

**Peyton : **Oui, tu es vraiment prête, il ne te reste qu'à retrouver Lucas à l'hôtel et à t'unir à lui pour toute la vie !

_Les filles se regardaient, Brooke regardait toujours dans le miroir, elle se souvint alors du moment où elle avait parlé à sa mère de son mariage, les choses s'étaient mal passées comme d'habitude._

**- Flash Back –**

_Brooke était à New York devant la porte de chez sa mère, elle tenait son fils dans ses bras, elle était seule. Elle avait laissé Lucas aller voir Lindsey pour lui demander de venir à leur mariage, bien qu'il ait des doutes qu'elle vienne. Elle finit par sonner à la porte de chez sa mère, celle-ci ouvrit la porte peu de temps plus tard :_

**Victoria : **Brooke?!

**Brooke : **Bonjour Victoria

_Sa mère la laissa passer et entrer dans son appartement. _

**Victoria : **Alors finalement, tu as réussi à adopter un bébé !

**Brooke : **Non, c'est mon fils, je l'ai eu naturellement !

**Victoria : **Et qui est le père ? Owen, Chase ? A moins que tu n'es finit par récupérer Lucas à Peyton !

**Brooke : **C'est Lucas le père, il m'aime !

**Victoria : **Je vois que ton expérience passée ne t'a pas aidé à comprendre qu'il ne t'aimera jamais ! Tu sais très bien que la seule femme qu'il aime c'est Peyton !

**Brooke : **Ce n'est pas vrai Victoria ! Lucas m'aime, il a fait des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais j'ai prit le risque de le perdre une fois par ta faute, je ne recommencerais pas !

**Victoria : **Alors tu es persuadé qu'il t'aime et qu'il n'est pas là simplement pour cette enfant que tu as mit au monde !

**Brooke : **Oui, j'en suis persuadée ! Et ce n'est pas tout, nous allons nous marier !

**Victoria : **Vous marier ? Alors ca y'est tu as abandonné ton rêve ? Tu n'en as plus rien à faire de Clothes Over Bros ?

**Brooke : **Bien sure que si, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai deux enfants et un mari que je ne pourrais pas continuer ma vie professionnelle ! Nous ne sommes plus au XVIIIème siècle maintenant !

**Victoria : **Non, nous avons évolué, mais une femme avec un enfant ne pourra jamais avoir le même succès qu'une femme qui se consacre à son travail !

**Brooke : **Mais moi je n'ai pas choisit que ma vie tourne autour de mon travail ! Je veux avoir une famille et je l'ai !

**Victoria : **Oui, et quand ton cher petit Lucas t'abandonnera tu devras toujours t'occuper de ses sales mômes et tu ne pourras plus rien faire !

**Brooke : **Se sont aussi mes enfants ! Et Lucas ne m'abandonnera pas ! Parce que je n'aurais pas que mon boulot dans ma vie moi !

**Victoria : **Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu ne serais jamais venue au monde !

**Brooke : **Merci maman, c'est très réconfortant de savoir cela ! J'avais envie de t'inviter à mon mariage comme toute fille fait lorsqu'elle va se marier, mais finalement, je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de ton soutient !

**Victoria : **De toute façon, je ne voudrais pas être présente pour un évènement qui va gâcher ta vie et que tu regretteras plus tard.

**Brooke : **Et bien nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

_Puis, Brooke avait quitté l'appartement de sa mère comme auparavant, les choses n'avaient jamais changé entre elles, et elles ne changeraient probablement jamais. _

**- Fin du Flash Back –**

_Brooke n'avait rien à regretter aujourd'hui, le jour de son mariage, car même si elle n'avait pas sa mère près d'elle, elle avait toujours considéré Karen comme une mère et celle-ci allait d'ailleurs bientôt devenir sa belle mère. _

_Karen entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, elle était vêtu d'une longue robe bordeaux, un peu comme elle avait porté lors du mariage raté de Lucas et Lindsey._

**Karen : **Alors prête pour le grand saut !?

**Brooke : **Je le pense …

_Peyton et Haley sortirent de la pièce après quelques instants, celles-ci devaient se mettre en place pour la cérémonie. Elles laissèrent donc Karen et Brooke seules._

**Karen : **Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien pour vous deux !

**Brooke : **Je le sais c'est juste que, j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit Keith qui m'emmène jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je l'ai toujours considéré un peu comme un père, et comme le mien ne pouvait pas être là … Enfin, je ne devrais pas y penser, je sais que si Dan n'avait pas tué Keith il aurait surement accepté de m'y mener …

**Karen : **En effet, il t'aurait surement mené jusqu'à l'hôtel, et il en aurait été fier, il t'aimait comme sa propre fille et était persuadé que tu terminerais avec Lucas ! Je n'en n'ai d'ailleurs jamais douté aussi !

**Brooke : **Enfin bon, je pense que je vais y aller, tout le monde doit m'attendre …

**Karen : **Oui, une personne en particulier !

**Brooke : **Qui ?

**Karen : **Ton père !

**Brooke : **Mon père ? Mais il ne pouvait pas être là, il me l'a dit par téléphone, il avait …

**Isaak (Père de Brooke) : **… Une affaire à réglé !? Et bien, c'est vrai, mais la chose la plus importante pour moi était d'être ici près de toi en ce jour, et je n'aurais voulu le manquer pour rien au monde !

_Le père de Brooke s'approcha de sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras, Karen s'éclipsa._

**Brooke : **Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être là !

**Isaak : **Moi non plus, mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas ta mère qui a eu le dernier mot, je voulais être près de toi pour le jour le plus important de ta vie !

_Le père et sa fille finirent par sortir de la petite salle, pour finalement rejoindre la salle principale. Il y eu le commencement de la musique, Peyton qui remonta l'allée, puis ce fut Haley. Et enfin, Brooke et son père remontèrent l'allée ensemble, Brooke plus heureuse que jamais, son père la mena jusqu'à Lucas qui était placé à côté du prête. Puis son père alla s'assoir à la première rangée de siège. Brooke était face à Lucas et souriait, se souvenant encore de la demande de Lucas, une demande qu'il avait fait à un moment important dans leur vie à tous les deux …_

**- Flash Back -**

_Cela s'était passé deux mois et demi plus tôt, Brooke et Lucas se trouvait dans une voiture, Lucas conduisait et Brooke poussait toutes les quelques minutes des cris de douleurs. _

**Lucas : **On va y arriver Brooke, souffle bien comme il faut !

**Brooke : **Si tu crois que c'est facile …

_Fit Brooke avec les dents serrées, ce n'était pas facile de parler avec une nouvelle douleur qui la transperçait de toute part. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, et Lucas aida Brooke pour se rendre jusqu'à l'accueil, là, elle fut prise en charge par les médecins. Brooke fut emmené en salle d'accouchement, et Lucas la suivit. Il était à côté d'elle, lui tenait la main avec amour et la soutenait dans ce moment qui était une épreuve. _

**Médecin : **Poussez Melle Davis !

**Lucas : **Allez mon amour …

_Brooke poussait de toutes ses forces, et après plusieurs tentatives, leur enfant vint au monde. Après quelques instants, les médecins installèrent Brooke dans une chambre où on lui laissa son bébé, puis, Lucas pu la rejoindre, il entra dans la chambre, ému. Brooke tenait son fils dans ses bras et regardait Lucas :_

**Brooke : **Je te présente ton fils, Keith Nathan Scott …

**Lucas : **Keith ?

**Brooke : **Oui, je pense que c'est le meilleur choix que j'ai fait dans ma vie !

_Lucas s'approcha en regardant la femme qu'il aimait et qui tenait son fils dans ses bras. Elle était tellement belle, elle avait beau avoir souffert de tout son être pour mettre ce bébé au monde, elle gardait toute sa beauté. Lucas s'assit sur le lit à côté de Brooke._

**Lucas : **Bonjour Keith, je suis papa, ton papa !

**Brooke : **Oui, et ton papa est parfois un peu maladroit, mais tu verras, il t'aimera quand même !

_Brooke regardait son fils, il était si petit entre ses bras, elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir un enfant dans sa vie. Et même s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant, elle aurait au moins eu un bébé en bonne santé. Un bébé de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. _

_Lucas regardait Brooke, la femme de sa vie lui avait donné un fils, un petit ange qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, le petit garçon avait déjà les yeux de Lucas, mais les cheveux foncés qu'il avait sur la tête montraient qu'il tiendrait surement de sa mère de ce côté-là. Lucas regarda Brooke, puis, il finit par lancer :_

**Lucas : **Epouse moi !

**Brooke : **Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on prenne notre temps ?

**Lucas : **On n'a pas à prendre notre temps, je t'aime Brooke !

**Brooke : **Alors oui, marions nous !

**Lucas : **C'est vrai, tu veux bien ?

**Brooke : **Puisque je te le dis !

_Brooke et Lucas se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, puis Brooke embrassa Lucas avec amour, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire tombé Keith, leur fils qui était venu au monde au sein d'un couple qui bientôt serait marié et réuni. _

**- Fin du Flash Back -**

_La demande avait été faite au bon moment, et même s'ils en avaient parlé avant ensembles, ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment là que les choses s'étaient accélérées. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin être unis pour le meilleur, et pour le pire qui pour eux était surement derrière eux. _

_Brooke et Lucas étaient face à face, et le prête commença la cérémonie sous les yeux de tous leurs amis. Peyton regardait la scène, repensant à l'instant où elle avait réalisé qu'en fait, elle et Lucas n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre …_

**- Flash Back -**

_Peyton et Lucas était dans l'une des pièces de chez Nathan et Haley, seuls. Peyton avait demandé à Lucas de venir avec elle :_

**Peyton : **Lucas, je crois que je me souviens de tout !

**Lucas : **Ah oui ?

**Peyton : **Oui, et si je me souviens de vraiment tout, alors j'ai fait quelques choses après notre rupture qui montre que j'avais fait une croix sur notre histoire !

**Lucas : **Alors il n'y a plus de malaise entre nous !? Tu n'auras plus de doute vis-à-vis de moi et Brooke et par rapport à toi !

**Peyton : **Non, je ne pense pas ! Je crois qu'au contraire, je sais exactement ce qui est important ! Je t'ai aimé, mais finalement, je me raccrochais à toi pour de mauvaises raisons, et ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je dois faire.

**Lucas : **Alors j'en suis heureux Peyton tu as le droit au bonheur, j'espère que tu le trouveras bientôt …

**Peyton : **J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour trouver mon bonheur …

**- Fin du Flash Back –**

_Et oui, aujourd'hui, Peyton en voyant Lucas et Brooke ainsi se promettant fidélité et soutient, pensait déjà à la vie qu'elle aurait peut être avec Jonathan dans un futur plutôt proche. Les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant ensembles depuis 4 mois et tout semblait marcher entre eux, bien sure, aucun ne parlait de mariage, c'était trop tôt, mais pourquoi pas un jour peut être ?_

_Nathan et Haley suivait également la scène, ils se rappelaient de leur propre mariage, des années auparavant, en fait, ils se souvenaient même de leur deux mariage, le premier qui avait eu quelques problèmes et le deuxième qui était beaucoup plus stable maintenant…_

_Le prête arriva à la fin de ses conseils, et finalement il demanda :_

**Prêtre : **Melle Brooke Pénélope Davis, souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Mr Lucas Eugène Scott ?

**Brooke : **Oui, je le veux

**Prêtre : **Et vous Mr Lucas Eugène Scott, souhaitez-vous prendre Melle Brooke Pénélope Davis ici présente pour légitime épouse ?

**Lucas : **Oui !!

_Fit Lucas avec impatience, Ils échangèrent leurs alliances et enfin, le prêtre passa à la conclusion de la cérémonie :_

**Prêtre : **Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

_Lucas ne se fit pas prier, il se rapprocha de Brooke doucement en la regardant dans les yeux, puis il l'embrassa avec amour pendant quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas passer aux choses plus sérieuses devant tous les invités… _

_Voilà, c'est ainsi que Brooke et Lucas se marièrent et qu'ils formèrent une famille avec Angie et Keith. Haley et Nathan eux formaient une belle petite famille avec Jamie et Sonia, leur petite fille. Tout le monde avait reprit le cours de sa vie, des drames arriveraient surement de nouveaux à Tree Hill, mais ce jour qui était l'union de Brooke Davis et Lucas Scott resterait le départ d'une toute nouvelle évolution à Tree Hill …_


End file.
